The Selection Series – The Heir and The Crown Re-Written
by ZariDenim
Summary: I was a little disappointed with the way The Heir and the Crown were written after falling in love with the other Selection series books, so I re-wrote them. I started at Chapter 29 in The Heir and am working my way through it with the things that I would have done differently; more character growth from Eadlyn, more character development, and a better ending (in my opinion).
1. The Heir - Chapter 29 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I wrote this because I, not unlike many of the people who I read reviews from online, was very disappointed in the end of The Heir and pretty much all of The Crown. I have decided that rather than sit completely forlorn over it, I am going to handle my disappointment by adjusting the books to be what I would have preferred. Happy to have reviews, and I might eventually be up for writing in different endings for different Selected if people seem interested in that. :)**

**Anyway, in my opinion, The Heir started to flounder are Chapter 29 (before that, but it was easier for me to jump in at that point), so that is where I started. Below is the re-written version that I was craving when I was reading The Heir.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Selection Series – The Heir and The Crown Re-Written**

**The Heir – Chapter 29**

BADEN STOOD AND THEN CROSSED the hall. The midday sun was filtering in through the windows, making the space warm and covering everything with a slight hint of yellow. Even his dark skin looked brighter somehow.

"Stalking me?" I asked, trying to be playful.

"Well… it's kind of my only option if I want to be on your radar," he said, a sad smile on his face.

I resisted the urge to rub my forehead in exasperation. Surely not all men needed so much attention as these, right? Maybe that should have been a factor in determining who were allowed in the Selection to begin with? I shook my head instead, trying to reset from my attempt at being playful earlier. "I supposed it is, isn't it? I'm sorry."

Baden bit his lower lip and stared at me as though he were trying to think through what he was going to say next. "I know I'm not supposed to ask _you _for time together, but…"

I resisted the urge to sigh. _I get it! I haven't made adequate time for all of you!_ Still, it was rather annoying that I had suiters here that had yet to even have one on one time with me yet, and he felt the need to practically _demand_ time with me? Well, he was hardly demanding…

"I've been thinking a lot after the _Report!_," he said, casting his gaze away from my eyes and at his feet. "It's got to be crazy to help run a country and try to think up dates for us and figure out who you want to spend time with… I have no idea how I decide who made the cut out of thirty-five possible love interests."

I clasped my hands together in front of me, hoping that I didn't look as shaken as I was. I assumed he was going to complain about having the shortest date so far and hardly any time with me since, but he actually seemed to understand how hard this was for me… well, sort of. "I appreciate your understanding," I told him. "It's hardly an excuse, though, is it? Being too busy for love." The last sentence coming out of my mouth without my control.

Baden smiled at me, revealing his full white teeth. "I think I have a fix for that, if you'd like to hear it."

I tilted my head to the side with intrigue. "I'm listening…"

Baden rubbed his hands together and then fanned them out as he explained his idea. "What if came up with the ideas for the dates and submitted them to you? You could look through them and decide on the ones you like and then let us know the when and we can handle the set up. If you hate the idea for the date, you can return it to us and we get the chance to try again. You fit us into your schedule, and you don't have to spend time trying to come up with dates and figure out who is a better match."

I was fully prepared to argue, but he wasn't wrong. It would take some of the strain off of me, and I would be able to have a better idea on who to eliminate next as well. I'd also have plenty more dates to photograph and have available for the media to work with. I raised a finger to my lips, thinking over his proposal.

"And…" Baden's hands stopped moving and found their way to his pockets as he averted his eyes for another moment before returning them to mine as he spoke, "maybe you'd start to have some fun with us instead of it feeling like work."

My breath caught in my throat in a tight gasp as he said the last word. "Were you able to hear the conversation in the Woman's Room?" I hoped the sinking feeling in my chest wasn't easily readable through the expression on my face as I tried to regain my composure.

Baden let out a sad laugh. "Enough of it."

I placed my hands on the sides of my face to hide the heat from my embarrassment. "I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just… it's so difficult to think up things that you might want to do and when I do something I like to do I feel selfish and I have literally _nothing_ to take about when someone asks about my day because I can't exactly talk about the piles of reports I had to read through or the boring meetings I attended or be unbearably rude and talk about the other suiters-" I clapped a hand over my mouth when I realized that I was sharing far too much. I wasn't _trying_ to let these suiters into my personal business and they somehow were each creeping in despite my best efforts.

Baden put his hands in front of him in surrender. "I get it. I get it," he assured me. He took a tentative step forward and carefully pulled my hand from my mouth and held it with his fingers, the warm was surprising and I had to fight the heat in my cheeks as I looked up to his face. "So let us do the hard work. We're competing for a princess here… let us be the competitors."

I fought the smile, but it couldn't be helped. "It's a wonderful idea, Baden. I'll announce it in the Men's Parlor soon."

Baden kissed my fingers and put his hand over his heart as he started down the hall toward the Men's Parlor, casting me a playful grin over his shoulder and called out, "Oh, and I hope this doesn't count as my date."

Despite the walls I put up around myself, I laughed. "No. Of course not," I told him.

I turned and made my way to the stairs, my mind returning to the way he had said _work_ after hearing what I said in the Woman's Room to Milla Warren. If anyone else had heard it, they would likely have asked to leave…wouldn't I have done that? And it couldn't be easy to be in their shoes, held up in their temporary quarters or in the Men's Parlor that was only thrown together for them, their only company their competition and the prize practically ignoring most of them. I would take Baden's idea and I would make sure I had time to give everyone a decent date.

_I'm Eadlyn Schreave, and no one in the world is as powerful as me._

I took a breath when I reached the third floor, overly aware of the sound of my heart beating and unable to stop thinking about how the suiters I haven't even met yet must be feeling right now. I hadn't even considered how they must feel seeing me kissing Kile on the cover of magazines and the papers and their competition getting dates and talking about one on one time on the _Report!_ while they hadn't even been able to speak to me since the first day when they introduced themselves. I was suddenly aware why my behavior had been so easily painted as cruel when I dismissed the first group of suiters. Some of them had simply not made an impression strong enough for me to want them here and at the time, I had thought it was reason enough, but now I wondered who I had casually tossed out without even giving him the opportunity to tell me about himself. Was I so shallow to assume I _knew_ these boys because I had a stack of applications and pictures sitting on a table in my room? Was I so selfish that I assumed they were here as superficially as I was?

I thought back to what Fox had said when I asked him why he put his name in the Selection. He wasn't here to have dated a princess. He wasn't here to get away from his family circumstances or fill his belly. He was here because somehow he felt a connection with me just from _seeing_ me and he wanted the chance for me to _see_ him. I felt dirty… on the inside. I would have Neena draw me a bath and try to wash away the horrible feeling. Was this why my people threw rotten food at me? Was this what they felt when they saw me in the papers? Was this the Queen they would soon have ruling over them? Selfish. Superficial. Cruel. Uncaring. _Ugh!_

"Oh!" Erik said with a slight jump and I realized that I hadn't just _thought_ my frustrated grunt.

I composed myself and clasped my hands in front of me, attempting to wipe away whatever impression I had just left. "Please, forgive my mood," I told him. "How can I help you?" I needed to get better at this. I needed to start thinking of others before myself. I needed to stop assuming what other people wanted. I need to be a better princess…and a much better queen.

Erik pressed his lips together, unsure if he should go on. "I wanted to talk to you about Henri. He didn't send me!" he insisted, holding up a hand. "I think he'd come to you himself if he could speak on his own. But he's embarrassed." Erik swallowed. "He, uh…he told me about the kiss."

I nodded. "I figured."

"He's afraid he's crossed a line. He said something about holding on to you and that he probably should have let go, but then he didn't and-"

I shook my head, now painfully aware of the fact that I now was doing something to the suiters, one of who could be _marrying_ me, that I hadn't hoped to do. I was making them fear me. I initiated the kiss with Henri, thinking I was communicating that I was starting to have feelings for him and instead I made him fearful that I might randomly remove him from the Selection for responding to my hints. That dirty feeling inside me grew a little and I desperately wanted to go into my room and have Neena prepare that bath for me. I forced myself to remain placid as I responded to Erik though, no need to make this any worse. "We were trying to communicate, and when the words didn't work, well, that did."

"So you're not cross with him?"

I heaved out a breath, almost laughing because the idea was so bizarre. "No. He's one of the kindest people I know. I'm not upset with him in the slightest."

Erik nodded. "Would it be alright if I told him as much?"

"Absolutely," I told him, feeling some of the dirty feeling inside me fading. Maybe keeping the Selected away from my feelings was the cause of this awful feeling? "Henri really wants it, doesn't he?" I said without thinking.

Erik shook his head. "There's no 'it'. He wants you."

Given the gross feeling I had floating inside me, it was hard to comprehend the idea, but Erik confirmed it as he went on.

"He talks of you endlessly. Each day in the Men's Parlor, I'm translating political science books to him or trying to explain the difference between the absolute monarchy you have here and the constitutional monarchy he grew up with in Swendway. He even-" Erik paused to chuckle. "He even studies the way your brothers walk and stand. He wants to be worthy of you in every way."

I swallowed, overcome by this admission. Smirking, trying to dull the feeling, I replied, "But he can't even speak to me."

"I know," he answered solemnly. "Which is why I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

He rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to decide if he should continue. "It's easier to learn new languages when you're a child. And it can be taught later in life, but the accent will probably always be bad. Henri simply has a difficult time retaining it. At the rate he's going, it would be _years_ before you'd be able to carry on the most basic conversations. And the nuances of languages – slang and colloquialisms – would take years beyond that. Do you understand what that would mean?"

That I wouldn't be able to communicate with him for who knew how long. By the time the Selection should end, we still would hardly know each other.

"I do." Two small words, but they felt massive, like they were filling up the entire hallway, crushing me. When this all began, having a reason to dismiss any of the Selected would have been welcomed, and now I felt an ache in my chest at the thought that I might need to have Henri leave over something neither of us could control.

"I just thought you should know that. I wanted you to be aware of what things might look like if you had developed feelings for him, too."

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Do you?" he asked suddenly. "Have feeling for him?"

I felt like the dirty feeling was going to eat away at my insides if I didn't get it out soon. I almost couldn't bring myself to formulate an impartial response. This entire time I had been trying _not_ to allow myself feelings for any of the Selected, and now I honestly was starting to forget _why_. "I'm still trying to figure out what that means," I answered honestly, deciding that it was better than trying to be political. I was alarmed at the daydream tone that my voice had taken.

Erik cleared his throat. "I'm sure you have work to do, so I'll return to Henri and let him know what we talked about."

I gave him a kind smile and stepped around him to the door of my room. I heard his feet as he walked past and as I was about to open the door, I turned to him and called out, "Erik!"

Erik turned swiftly toward my voice and looked almost excited that I had called to him. "Yes?"

"Maybe…you could leave out the part where I'm still figuring out my feelings?" I pleaded, a softness in my voice that I wasn't expecting. The last thing I could ever imagine doing was hurting someone so kind as Henri.

Erik nodded and gave me a faint smile. "It has already been forgotten, Your Highness."

I nodded a thanks and stepped into my room.

"Miss?" Neena asked as I came though the doorway.

"Hi, Neena," I said, a small crack in my voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Not exactly, but I'll get there," I told her, wondering if asking her to prepare a bath for me would be too selfish and then wondering if me wondering that was too selfish. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I stepped into the room and looked at the Selection forms piled on my desk.

"It might not be my place," Neena began, her hands clasped in front of her, her back a straight line as though good posture would give her courage, "but I am here if you need to talk."

I turned to her quickly, that dirty feeling inside me threatening to overcome me. "Not your place?" I asked, feeling a heaviness now that I wish I had never felt. Neena was so important to me. She was always here for me, even though she was my maid, I had full trust in her. If I were to have a best friend that wasn't Ahren, it would be her. Yet, she felt it was not her _place_ to help me when I was clearly feeling off? How had I been so blind to this before? "Neena, that is _exactly_ your place," I told her matter-of-factly.

Neena gave me a soft smile. "In that case, Miss," she said, straightening the front of her apron, "I think you could use a bath."

I smiled at her and nearly cried. She _did_ know me better than most people. "Thank you."

I had a butler announce me to the Men's Parlor before he opened the door and I stepped inside, the Selected dropping everything they were doing at the moment to rush to meet me, many of them looking terrified that another mass dismissal might be happening.

"Please, relax everyone," I told them with as kind a tone as I could muster. The bath did so much to quell the dirt on my body but none of the internal turmoil I was suffering from. "If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment." Not that I didn't already have it, but that is what unselfish people did, right? They _ask_ for attention instead of _assuming_ no one would dare to not give it to them.

"I was presented with an idea from one of you that I feel should be adopted into the Selection rules," I announced, casting a kind smile at Baden. "From now on, you will all come up with ideas for dates that will help me to get to know you better and I will respond with a day and time for you to coordinate it. This will allow me to spend more time with each of you individually and less time trying to decide what on Earth we are going to do together."

Soft laughter came from some of the Selected, as though they were nervous, and others nodded their heads in understanding.

"I have arranged for some dates for those of you that I haven't already had one on one time with, because it seems unfair to ask you to make the first move when you haven't even gotten a chance to speak to me since the first night here," I continued. "But starting next week, I expect to have lots of date requests delivered to me."

For the rest of the week, I went on all the dates that I had strategically planned in hopes of getting more coverage in the press. Apsel's application said he played the piano, so I'd arranged for us to work on duets one morning; and in the early evening I'd walk outside with Tavish. Monday I had tea with Gunner and a photography walk with Harrison. Various other short dates with the other Selected I hadn't spent time with yet were thrown in as well, though not all of them were documented. I had to get caught up so the _real_ dates could start.

It didn't matter that Apsel's skills were so good I praised him endlessly. And it didn't matter that the photos of Tavish and me in the garden were positively beautiful. Neither of those things, or any of the other dates, were headline material the following Monday morning.

Above the pictures of me and my dates was an entirely different story.

IT'S WORK! Screamed the headline above a candid shot of me yawning. An "exclusive source" has shared that I felt the Selection process was "more work than anything" and that "we make it look exciting." All I could think about was how badly I wanted to hurt Milla Warren.

Juxtaposing that story with the one of my weekend dates cheapened everything about them. It was a waste of effort and worse, it was visibly taking a toll on Dad. Weeks has passed, he still had no idea how to address the caste issues, and pockets of rioters were calling for the end of the monarchy.

I was failing in every possible way, and I now had even more of that sickeningly dirty feeling in my insides. How many of the Selected had read that story and thought of it as offensive to them? I should have addressed it when I made the announcement to them about the date planning being in their hands now, it would have softened the blow. Then I realized that I was mostly concerned for what people were thinking about _me_ and not completely caring about their feelings and it made the dirty feeling grow again. No matter how hard I was trying to put others first, I was always the first one I considered in everything.

After breakfast I went to my room, annoyed that even hiding in my room to give myself time to think about things was still all about _me_.

I heard a knock and turned to see Kile standing at the door. I ran into his arms without a second thought.

"Hey," he said, holding me tight.

"I don't know what to do. Everything's just getting worse and worse."

He pulled back and lowered his eyes to meet mine. "Some of the guys are confused. They don't know if they're being used. Eadlyn," he continued in a whisper, presumably so Neena wouldn't hear his words, "I know our first kiss was for show. Is it all for show? If it is, you need to come clean."

I stared into his eyes. How had I ever thought he was anything less than smart and funny and handsome and kind? I didn't want to respond in a whisper, so I signaled for Neena to leave, and once she had closed the door behind her, I faced him again.

"It's complicated, Kile."

"I'm a very intelligent person. Explain." His words were calm, an invitation more than a demand.

"If you had asked me the night before everyone came, I would have said it was all a joke. But it's not anymore, not to me." The words shocked me. I'd fought caring about these boys, and I was still terrified of them getting closer. Even now, Kile was walking the edge of my comfort zone, and I was unsure how I'd manage if he pushed himself over the line.

"You matter to me," I confessed. "A lot of you do. But I'm terrified that this ends with me married.

"That doesn't male sense. Either you want this or you don't."

"That's not fair. When your name was called, did you want to participate? Would you say the same thing now?"

I didn't realize how tense he'd become until he let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Okay. I can understand that."

"It's been harder than I thought, with so many disasters along the way. And I'm not as good at showing my emotions as other girls, so it comes across like I don't care, even when I do. I like to keep things to myself. It looks bad, I know, but it's real."

He'd been around me long enough to know it was true. "You need to address this. You need to say something publicly about that story," he insisted, his eyes focused on mine.

I rubbed my temple. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if I somehow make it worse?"

He poked my stomach, something we hadn't done since we were children. "How can the truth make anything worse?"

Well, that confirmed all my anxieties. Admitting how much this meant to me now might also mean owning up to the origins of this particular Selection. With the way things were going, that wouldn't win me any sympathy.

He turned me around and pointed me toward my table and chairs. "Here. Let's sit for a minute."

I sat beside him, piling up some of the dress ideas I had been working on.

"Those are impressive, Eadlyn," he remarked.

I have him a weak smile. "Thank you, but it's really just a bunch of scribbles."

"Don't' do that," he said. "Don't make it seem like it's not important."

I remembered those words, and they soothed me.

Kile pulled over a handful of the pencils and started some sketches of his own.

"What are you drawing" I asked, looking at the little boxes.

"An idea I've been experimenting with. I've been reading about some of the poorer provinces. One of their bigger issues is housing right now."

"Because of the manufacturing boom?"

"Yeah." He continued to sketch, making practically perfect straight lines.

Dad did what he could to encourage more industrial growth in some of the primarily agricultural provinces. It was good for everyone if things could be processed where they were grown. But as that took off, more and more people moved to be closer to those areas, meaning not everyone had adequate housing.

"I know a little bit about how much it costs to get supplies, and I figured out that it'd be possible to build these smaller huts, basically like family cubicles, fairly inexpensively. I've been playing with the idea over the last few weeks. If there was someone I could get the design to, they might be able to implement it."

I looked at the little structure, barely as big as my bathroom, abutted against an identical box. They each had a door and a side-facing window. A little tube at the top caught rainwater, and a small bucket collected it by the door. Vents lined the top, and a small tarp jutted out in front, shading the front of the space.

"They look so tiny though."

"But they'd feel like a mansion if you were homeless."

I exhaled, thinking tat was probably true, and once again I had been thinking about _me_ and how I wouldn't want to live in something so small. "There can't be space for a bathroom in there."

"No, but most people use facilities inside the plants. That's what I read anyway. This would be strictly for shelter, which means workers would be more rested, have better health… and there's just something special about having a place to call your own."

I watched Kile, his eyes focused on the extra details he was adding to his work. I knew that hit home for him, that he was aching for anything that truly belong to him. He pushed the paper away gently, adding it to the others.

"Not nearly as exciting as a ball gown, but that's all I know how to draw," he concluded with a laugh.

"And you do it so well."

"Eh. I just wanted to distract you for a minute, but I don't know what else to do."

I reached over and held his hand. "That you came at all is enough. I shouldn't let myself sulk too much anyway. I need to come up with a plan of action."

"Like talking about it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I have to speak with my dad first."

I could tell he thought I was being silly, but he didn't know what was going on. Not really. And even as someone in the know, it was hard to understand.

"Thanks for coming, Kile. I owe you one."

"You owe me two. I'm still waiting for that chat with my mom." He winked, not too upset I hadn't delivered yet.

My promise was still in the back of my head, and I'd had more than one opportunity to bring it up with Miss Marlee. But now I was the problem, not her. It was getting harder to imagine the palace without Kile around.

"Of course. I haven't forgotten."

He poked my stomach again, and I giggled. "I know."

"Let me go talk to my parents. I need to figure out what to do."

"Okay." He put an arm round me and walked me out the door, parting with me at the stairs. From there I went straight to the office, nervous about how tired Dad looked when I came in and cleared my throat.

He popped his head up from the papers, shoving the stack of them into a drawer as if I wouldn't see. "Hey, sweetie. I thought you were going to be working on the Selection side of things this week."

"Well, that was the plan, but I'm wondering if that will even be of any help right now."

He was crestfallen. "I don't know how this happened, Eadlyn. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I said those things aloud with the mayor, but I was simply venting about the work of it all. Ask Mom; she was there. Everything got twisted around."

"I already spoke to her, honey, and I'm not upset with you. I just can't understand why Milla would do that. It's like everyone is taking aim at us right now…" He kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say more, but he was so confused by the overwhelming unhappiness of the public, he didn't know where to start.

"I'm trying, Dad, but I don't think it's good enough. Which made me wonder if maybe we wanted to try something different."

He shrugged. "I'm up for most anything at the moment."

"Let's switch the focus. No one trust me right now. Let's bring Camille in for a visit and let people see how in love Ahren is with her. He always does much better in the spotlight. I can come in and talk about their influence on me, and then we can pick up with my dates being more intimate after I've had a few non-public facing ones to get me more relaxed. We'll blend one love story into another."

He stared at his desk, contemplating. "I don't know where you get some of your ideas, but that's inspired, Eadlyn. And I think Ahren will be beside himself. Let me make a call and see if she can even come before we say anything, all right?"

"Absolutely."

"I want you to plan a party for her. You two should know each other better than you do."

As if I didn't have anything else to worry about. "I'll start at once," I said, trying to beat the selfish voice in my head down. This was for Dad. This was for my country. Stop only thinking about Eadlyn!

He picked up the telephone, and I went back to my room, hoping this would be enough to get things back on the right track.

I stepped into my room and Neena was waiting for me with a stack of letters. "What is that?"

"Your date requests," Neena responded, a hint of hesitation in her voice as she held them out to me.

I sighed and stare at the letters for a few seconds before another inspired idea came to me. "Neena, would you like to help me decide how I will be distributing these dates?"

Neena smiled at me knowingly. "It would be my honor, Your Highness."


	2. The Heir - Chapter 29 part 2

**Hi everyone!**

**This chapter is basically what I have happening between Chapter 29 and 30 of the original book.**

**selectioneer - Shout out to you, my friend! Thanks for being the first comment on my story! I'm glad you like it so far and hope you will continue to enjoy it as it progresses!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Heir – Chapter 29.1**

NEENA WAS AN ABSOLUTE MASTER at knowing my helped me to organize that dates in such a way that something I knew I would enjoy would come after something I was unsure carefully kept notes as I rambled on about the dates and whether or not I would like them…and whether or not the Selected that was spearheading the date was currently making an impression or sending off the responses to the boys and Neena finished marking my calendar, ensuring none of the dates overlapped Camille's arrival or the party or her departure, I realized that she really was so much more than a maid, and I regretted ever saying anything to her that made her feel otherwise. I also felt very ashamed that I had even thought such a thing about her._I_ was trapped in my role, but she could definitely do much more than hers.

I had arranged for Kile to have a date with me this evening, because I knew he had the least prep work to hadn't actually submitted a date idea to me, he had simply written "something" in his letter. I had laughed at it, thinking how blatantly annoyed I would have been with him only weeks earlier.

A knock on my door took my attention from my latest gown drawing, and I went to the door to answer it since I had sent Neena out to ensure all the replies were last thing that I need was one to be dropped in the hallway carelessly and another suiter upset and another scandal for the media to eat up.

I opened the door to see Kile leaning on the doorframe.

"You're incredibly early," I told him, checking my clock to make sure I hadn't lost track of time.

"Early for what?" he asked, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

I shook my head. "I can only assume you didn't actually get my note?"

Kile shrugged and stepped into my room. "Please, tell me it was you telling me you need a distraction," he said, his voice hopeful.

"You were supposed to be my first date this week under the new rules," I said, closing the door. "You _were_ going to have until nine o'clock to decide what you wanted to do with me, but now you get to impress me with your improvisation skills."

"I was first?" he asked, turning to face me and then rocking back on his heels. "Why?"

I shrugged, a little taken aback by his question. "I thought you'd need less time to think about how you would set your date up."

Kile glanced at my mouth before returning his gaze to my eyes and closed the gap between us. "I promise there'll be more, but for now…" he cupped my chin in his hand and met our lips.

I took in a long breath of his scent and relished in the softness of his lips. Heat spread through my chest as he pressed his body into mine and his hand slipped from my chin into my hair and the other carefully slid down my back and rested just above my hip, sending a pleasant shiver through me. His kisses were hungry, like he had been waiting for the chance to take my lips again. I ran my fingers through his hair, griping it and feeling his breath come out in a soft almost moan. I hated myself for what I was about to do. I brought my hands to his chest and pulled back from the kiss, biting my lower lip to remind myself not to jump right back into another kiss with him.

"I need to say something…" I caught my breath because my words had basically come out in a pant.

His eyes looked dreamy, but he was focused on what I was saying, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I meant what I told you before. I really am serious about the Selection now."

"I know," he responded, saying the words in such a way that he was asking for more of an explanation and never changing his position.

"And I'm serious… about you," I told him, hoping that the words wouldn't ruin everything that we now had together." I need to know if you are really in this now. I want to just be able to spend all of our time together talking and kissing, but not if I know you aren't thinking about me as the girl you might marry at the end of all this. "I took a breath to force myself to say the next words, because I was actually _afraid_ of how he would answer." I don't want to kiss you anymore if you don't want to be all in and you're just killing time until I talk to your mother about letting you get away from the palace."

Kile stared into my eyes, processing my words and considering how to answer them. I saw the focus and dreamy sensation leave his eyes and that softness that I had seen before appear. "So, you don't want me to kiss you unless I'm in this for real?"

I nodded, my lips begging for another kiss and my body screaming at me for being such a fool.

Kile smiled at me and let out the softest of laughs. "Understood," he told me, before bringing his lips to mine again, a fresh passion in his kiss that made my knees go weak. He pressed his body into mine, pulling me to him from my waist. If he hadn't had such a firm hold on me, I might have lost my balance. I wasn't sure if it was the way he was kissing me or the meaning behind his kiss, clearly stating that he was in this for real and not just for the chance to flee the palace without his mother standing in the was telling me that he would give up what he'd desired for so long for the chance to be with me; what he was willing to sacrifice to be with me.

The door opened and I heard a gasp that broke Kile and I from our embrace and turned our attention to Neena, wide-eyed, standing in the doorway, holding only one letter in her hand.

"I see you found Sir Kile, so I'll just be off," she said hurriedly as she closed the door again, taking the remaining letter with her.

I looked back to Kile and we laughed.

"That was your letter," I informed him.

Kile ran his fingers through his hair, possibly trying to adjust the disheveled mess I had created only seconds before. "Okay," he clapped his hands once in front of him as if trying to disband the awkward air around us from being walked in on. "Let's get on with this date."

"You actually have a plan for one?" I asked, surprised.

"You really ought to give me more credit," he said, an adorable half-smile on his face as he offered me his arm and led me out of the room.

Kile grabbed a blanket from his messy bedroom and a bottle of wine and some cheese and crackers from the kitchen before pulling me through several corridors that I wasn't even sure I had ever been eventually stepped through a door that led to the spread the blanket across the roof and I looked out at the landscape before me, the sun almost ready to set. I had been up here was one of Dad's favorite spots…before he became so stressed and busy that he couldn't spare the time for it.

"Impressive improvisation skills, Kile," I applauded him. "Perhaps I will give you short notice for all of our dates?"

Kile laughed a little as he opened the wine and poured some into glasses for us. "I'll just have something on reserve for future dates." He cast me a glance that made my breath catch in my throat before setting out the cheese and crackers for us to enjoy.

I took a seat on the blanket and looked out at the trees glistening in the near setting sunlight. I tried not to look at him since I was hardly controlling the heat in my cheeks as it was.

"So how did the conversation with your parents go?" Kile asked, popping a cracker with cheese into his mouth, seeming far too casual with me considering the encounter we had just had moments before in my bedroom.

"I'm not going to explain _everything_ to the public," I began, taking a sip of my wine and hoping our entire conversation wouldn't be about the things that were currently ruining my life. "But I am going to do something to distract them for a while and I am going to mention the whole date planning thing on the next _Report."_

Kile shrugged. "Close enough to the truth, I guess."

"I'm not trying to hide anything, really," I said, more vocalizing my thoughts than trying to convince him. "I just can't afford to have my people hate me more than they already do right now."

"What's the distraction?" Kile asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"We're inviting Camille for a visit and will have reporters following her and Ahren on their love story," I told him before taking a bite of cheese.

Kile raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't you hate her?"

My eyes widened at him. "I do _not_!"

A half-smile crossed his face. "Sure," he almost laughed the word. "Okay, so the idea is the public eats up your brother falling for Camille and then you have the dates with the Selected to show that _you_ are falling in love, too?"

I nodded in response. "I thought of it myself. Cunning, right?"

Kile's eyes were on his wine glass for a moment before looking up to me, a softness in his eyes. "As long as you actually fall in love," he reminded me.

I nodded. "As long as I actually fall in love," I echoed.

The next day, Ean had chosen to go horseback riding, so I scheduled our date after breakfast.

I wondered if he chose to do this because I mentioned not being able to see Butterscotch enough or if he just didn't feel the need to try so hard with the date because of the offer he had made me before.

We rode alongside each other in silence for a long time, before I broke the could I only a little before now have imagined this would work in any way? Obviously, I wasn't the type of girl to have a husband just for show. "I've been meaning to talk to you about your offer," I began.

Ean's caramel colored hair was shimmering in the sunlight. "And?" he inquired.

"And while it was tempting at first," I continued, "I think a chance at love like what my parents and brother have is more appealing."

Ean lowered his eyebrows at me. "So I'm out?"

I laughed. "You're not. I'm just letting you know that now you'll actually have to _try._"

Ean gave me an arrogant smile as we reached the stables. "Are you sure that's what you want? I've been quite reserved because of that offer."

"Awfully bold, aren't you?" I asked, more as a statement than a question.

Ean winked at me, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I think you underestimate me," he said as he stabled his horse.

I gave Butterscotch a sugar cube as I left her behind. I let out a soft gasp as I turned around and Ean was standing behind me, suddenly closer than we had been since he sat with me on the bench to make me his previous lifted my chin with his fingertips so that my eyes met his.

"Keep in mind that I only told you that I wouldn't _ask_ for you to love me," he told was close enough that I could smell his spicy cologne.

I bit my lip, suddenly wondering if I had rejected his offer too coldly.

"_Earning_ your love would never have been an issue," he said, removing his fingers from my chin and bopping my nose with one finger before turning and offering his arm to me.

I took a relieved breath and laced my arm with his. "I'll look forward to our next date then," I told him as we reached the palace.

Ean bowed and kissed my hand, looking up at me with arrogance and an energy in his eyes that I had come to expect from him since my first elimination when he had winked at me despite my effortlessly cutting several Selected from the fold. "Until next time, Eadlyn," he whispered onto my skin.

I felt a pleasant shiver go up my arm and he walked away towards the Men's Parlor, winking at me over his shoulder when he caught me staring at him as he walked away.

I made my way back to my bedroom, where I planned to take lunch and start planning the party for Camille, who would be arriving soon. A soft heat rose in my cheeks as I thought of Ean's lips on my hand and wondered what they would feel like in a kiss. I straightened the front of my dress, though it was already perfect and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me.

Julian had asked for a movie and had let me choose the date had been okay until we started talking after and he spent more time asking me about my feelings for the other Selected that had been mentioned in the _Reports_ already. I was seeing firsthand the attitude that Dad had mentioned when we were discussing the Selected before. I had told Neena to put him on the list to eliminate later. I imagined Dad would be quite pleased to see him go.

At dinner, Ahren was absolutely beaming with excitement and ate his dinner quickly before dismissing himself to his doubt his entire existence would be devoured by the fact that Camille was coming to visit until she arrived and then it would be entirely consumed by _her_.

I tried not to say anything when he left, because I knew how excited he was, but I had hardly heard a word from him, much less an expression of gratitude for me inviting his girlfriend to visit.I scolded myself internally as the dirty feeling kept spreading through my chest.

I felt eyes on me and looked over to the suitors to see Kile staring at made a face as if asking what was wrong and I gave him a slight narrowed his eyes at me as though he didn't accept my pathetic attempt to lie about how I was feeling, even without words. I wanted to have him come see me tonight, but I had another date and would need to get through as many of those as I could in order to move forward with the Selection.

After dinner, Baden and I had another music session, though it didn't seem nearly as special after I had done the same thing with Apsel over the was far more personable than Apsel though. I did find myself wondering how Baden would manage as my Prince Consort as we reminder that Kile was able to somehow know exactly what to do without my telling him came to mind as Baden and I discussed his college assignments that he was working on.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" I asked to be as real in my Selection as possible was going to mean asking some tough questions and eliminating anyone that didn't get the answers right at this heart was on the line now. I found myself liking Baden a little more once I had gotten on a slightly deeper level with him, and now I needed to know if he would fit well by my side. Kile would be a perfect fit if he didn't despise the palace, but he had already made it clear _that_ was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Ean, as arrogant as he was, had been simply perfect in front of a camera thus far and kept to himself enough to avoid any future scandals. Hale had kept his promise of doing something every day to earn my affections when given an opportunity to do so. It was the remaining boys that I needed to check had made a confession of feelings, but now I would need to test him on his ability to handle that _job_ that came along with _me_. Baden would need to pass that test as well if we were to have a future together.

"Shoot," Baden told me as he placed his guitar back in his had been playing while we talked about his college work and I wondered if he wasn't getting the opportunity to play it enough because of that.

I steadied my head and squared my shoulders before I spoke. "You have such a detailed plan for your life and goals that I have absolutely no doubt you'll achieve," I began, realizing that on our first date I had basically asked this same question and allowed it to be overshadowed by his playing a pop song with me. I didn't feel anything terrible at the time, because he had made that promise to me that he would tell me if he didn't feel anything for me and that I could do the same for him. "So I wonder how you would feel if those goals were suddenly not an option anymore?"

Baden's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he processed what I was saying. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked.

I put my hands up and quickly dismissed his fears. "No. No. Nothing like that," I assured him. "I just wonder if you understand what being my Prince Consort 's not just being the husband to the Queen. It's a job as well, and…"

"And it's a full-time gig," he said, his eyes not meeting mine as he spoke.

"I didn't ask you what you were even going to college for, so I have no idea if it is something you can do as a hobby or if you could somehow integrate it into the role-"

"Ouch," Baden said, a wince on his face.

I turned to him to see if he had injured himself, only to see that he was referring to the words I had just spoken and not anything physical.

"_Role_ kind of takes the romance out of everything, doesn't it?" he said, taking a seat beside the piano bench and looking into my eyes as though it might be his last chance.

"You did make me promise to be honest with you about whether or not you would be a suitable match for me," I reminded him with a eyes dropped to his lips for a moment and I regained them, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

Baden leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees to support him as he spoke next."So this is a test?"

I shook my head. "Not a test. There's no right or wrong answer here. I just…" I cast my eyes away, because his eyes were very intense, and then brought them back to meet his, remembering that I was really trying to find someone I could marry. "I need to know that you understand what you'd be giving up to be with is no _tour_ for your music if you marry is no job more important than being my everyday support and is no time to be spared when I have tasked you with life is only mine to an extent, and so would yours."

Baden leaned back in his seat, a sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. "You don't ask easy questions," he told me, sounding more calm than angry or nervous.

I waited patiently for his answer, thinking it only fair since he had had to wait for me to get time with him again.

He purposefully made eye contact and asked, "If we had a child… would they have a Selection?"

I steadied myself. A few weeks ago I would have immediately said no, but after all the personal growth and things I learned only because they were here… " It would at least be an option when they came of age. I wouldn't have needed one if I had fallen in love with someone by now like Ahren has."

"So you need to get married? That's why we're here?" Baden asked, again calmly.

I took a breath before answering. "No. I don't need to get married to be Queen, but eventually I will need to produce an heir and I won't have time to do anything as time consuming once I ascend. I hardly have time for dating all of you now and you are in my home!"

Baden laughed and it released some of the tension I had felt building in the room. "That's true!" As his laugh faded, his eyes grew serious. "How much time do the King and Queen get to spend together… just the two of them?"

I was unprepared for that question and my mind immediately went to all the times that my parents were hosting parties, posing for cameras, giving reports, in meetings, raising their children, and I felt my heart hit my chest with a resounding pang of hurt. I couldn't remember the last time my parents were able to spend any time alone. I was helping with the duties of ruling, but Dad was always there right beside often were he and Mom spending time alone where they weren't asleep? My face must have been expressing the difficulty I was having thinking of any amount of time my parents were able to be together romantically, because Baden broke me from my thoughts with his next words.

"That often, huh?" he said, sarcasm eating at his tone.

I shook my head and gave him a sad smile."My father ascended to the throne early because his father was assassinated," I told him, a very political answer. "They had some time in the beginning, but most of their love was formed during the Selection, not after."

"And only enjoyed during special occasions, huh?" Baden asked, more a statement than a question.

"It's not as though they never see each other," I defended. "But…not many loves are strong enough to endure the pressures of ruling a country," I admitted. I suddenly felt terrible for my parents.I once thought them so lucky to have fallen in love at his Selection and how faded they had been for each I wondered if Mom had ever thought to run from this I wasn't already so unraveled by the stories that were surfacing from their Selection I might have asked her.

Baden let out a whistle and rubbed his face with both hands. "So that would be us?"

I nodded. "Though, I ascend at twenty-one, so we would have a little more time to ourselves than they did."

Baden drummed on his knees with his knuckles and I would have laughed if we weren't discussing such a serious topic. "I don't… know if that's something I can compromise on," he calmly told me the truth.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I hoped I didn't look as shaken as I this was how Baden telling me that _I_ was okay but the _job_ was unacceptable, I couldn't imagine how hearing it from Hale or Fox would feel, since I had had significantly more time with them and had already started to feel something more than just friendship.

Baden sat up and looked me in the eyes. "I have plans that I have been working hard on," he told me, seriousness on his face that I hadn't seen yet. "You asked me before how the Selection fit into my plans, and I didn't answer you," he continued, rubbing his hands never broke eye contact as he said the next words, "It didn't wasn't in my plans. I… got the letter and I thought it was a once in a lifetime friends all told me I was I'd never I had to my name hadn't been drawn… but it was and I thought… it has to be fate, right?"

I bit my lower lip and smiled at him. "I do think we were fated to meet, Baden. I think that fate is only useful for putting people in on our 's up to you to decide if you are going to stay on my path or keep on your own." It hurt to say the idea that someone so easy to spend time with could be eliminated for something as foolish as my responsibility to my country was painful.

"I like spending time with you and we get along and… no mincing words here, you are beautiful," he said, gesturing to me with his hand as he spoke. "You can be a little intense and sometimes totally terrifying," he continued with a smile. "But I think you're strong and amazing and will crush this Queen thing."

I smiled in thanks.

He let out a breath and finally answered, "But I want love. I want that crazy excitement and glossy-eyed look that all my friends will make fun of me for. I want to be more than just scheduled in."

He hadn't said the words harshly, quite the opposite, so why did this hurt so badly?

"I thought you might say that," I said, lowering my eyes and taking a breath to steady my voice before lifting my face.

Baden placed a soft kiss on my cheek and smiled at me." Don't give up on love just because you have to schedule it in, Your Highness." He stood and walked from the Women's Room with his guitar case in hand, and I knew he was right to make the decision that he did, but it didn't hurt any less.

The next day, Neena had somehow managed to fit dates with four of the Selected into the day. I would need to see if there was a more fitting position for her at this point, because she was clearly not just a maid.

Edwin played several games of chess with me and I was painfully bored the entire date. I regretted having it right after breakfast, but it was literally the only time a game of chess felt appropriate and I hoped that the rest of the dates would wash away the lack of fun that this date sounded like it would beat me in all but two games and I suspected he had let me win for those. I wonder if he thought I was being a poor loser because I wasn't having fun and that was his motivation for allowing me to seemed almost relieved when we parted ways after the date.

Lunch was going to be served in my room and Hale was to join was until I reach my door that I realized that he would be the second Selected to be in my room and I wasn't sure I was ready to be quite so intimate with had wanted to see my drawings and share some of his designs over food, so Neena had placed him at lunch.

Maids and butlers were setting up my table with the food when I arrived, and the delicious smell of lamb stew made me hope that Hale would not be late.

A knock on my doorframe made me turn and I saw Hale standing with one hand in his pocket and the other with his knuckles still touching the frame of my door where he had excited smile was across his face and his nearly golden eyes traced my face. "I'm a little early," he noted, a boyish dreaminess in his eyes.

I shook my head. "You're right on time," I told him as a motioned for all of the maids and butlers to leave.

They scurried from the room and I inclined my head to the table.

"I'm sorry that I changed the location for our date," I told him, hoping he didn't mind. I didn't want to transport my drawings.

He walked across the room with his hands in his pockets until he pulled my chair out for me to sit. "I don't mind. I get to see your room, after all." He slid into his seat hesitantly, as though he were afraid I might command him to leave if he sat eyes traveled across the food and he smiled widely. "This is so not enough for both of us," he said jokingly.

I laughed. "Eat as much as you like."

Hale made a series of approving noises after each new taste of food which made me smile.

I needed to get him back to talking to me again and not being afraid that I would simply run off when he tried to get too close. "I owe you an apology," I told him.

Hale looked at me surprised as he hesitantly sucked some stew from his thumb that had gotten there when he got himself another serving. "Okay…"

I straightened in my seat. "It was wrong for me to run off on you during our first date. I was actually really excited about it and I got scared when I thought I would have to open myself up so soon after meeting you."

Hale smiled at me."I'd say apology accepted, but I had forgiven you as one of my _somethings_ a while ago when there wasn't anything I could do for you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Hale."

"So," he said between bites, "does this mean I can expect you to talk about yourself?"

I nodded to him."And as your _something_ today, I would love it if you held me to it."

Hale smiled at me and I could see a gleam in his golden eyes. "Can I see some of your drawings?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped away from my finished plate. I grabbed some drawings from my desk and brought them to him.

Hale stood from the table, perhaps afraid he would soil the drawings with food or wine. "These are amazing, Eadlyn," he said as he looked at each one with new interest.

I felt heat in my cheeks. I felt awkward letting him just look through my drawings by my table, so we moved to my couch and he continued to look through each one, making comments about the dresses and possible fabric choices that they could be interchanged with. I found myself having fun and forced down the urge to hide when he'd ask me about what prompted each drawing. I was in this for real now.

"Since I'm holding you to your promise to talk about yourself," Hale said, finally done talking about my drawings but still holding a few of them. "What made you ask me on that first date?"

I wasn't prepared for the question, but I had an answer… and it was the truth. "After you protected me in the parade, you were the first person I thought of."

"After Kile," he said with a shrug and returned his eyes to my drawings.

I controlled the heat rising in my cheeks. "Yes," I said, trying not to put took much weight in the words.

"I'm not worried or anything," Hale told me, running his fingers over a balloon skirt dress drawing. "I think Kile's a great guy, but I think you're both still figuring out how you feel about being datable options."

I nodded. "We are."

Hale shrugged. "I'm at least halfway there, because I've already decided," he said, turning to me with a boyish grin that sent a heat from my chest to my stomach.

I laughed softly at the thought. He wasn't wrong.

"Have you…" Hale hesitated for a moment before continuing, "thought about kissing me at all?"

I was so surprised by his question that my hand instinctively leapt to my lips. Had I been looking at his lips or was he simply asking because my kiss with Kile had been all over the _Reports_?

He looked at my eyes and I could see _he_ had at least been thinking about it.

Heat rose in my cheeks that I could not bring down and I nodded.

"I've thought about it," he admitted. "Almost every day since the parade."

I couldn't resist the smile that crossed my face and, surprisingly, I didn't want to. "Really?"

Hale nodded and fidgeted with the drawings in his hands. "I've been thinking about it since I knocked on your door, too."

I bit my lower lip. "Are you _asking_ to kiss me, Hale?"

Hale brushed a curl away from my face and placed it behind my ear. "I'd beg if you wanted." His golden eyes were locked on mine, and my heart started to speed up. He really wanted it, really wanted me.

"I don't want you to beg," I told him, scooting a little closer.

Hale's eyes had a glimmer in them before he closed the gap between us, laced the fingers on one hand behind my ear and brought his lips to mine. Kile's kisses were hungry and unlike anything I had experienced. Henri's kiss had been filled with reverence. Hale's kiss was something very different. He started softly before he pulled me closer, his lips never pulling from mine while guiding them open and closed again with perfect poise. His fingers wrapped into my hair and he deepened the kiss, inhaling as he brought himself closer. Heat filled my chest and I never wanted him to pull away. His lips were so firm and gentle at the same time.

When he finally stopped, I sat with my eyes closed for and my lips parted. I could only imagine how stupid I must have looked.

Hale's fingers slid across my cheek as he released me.

I bit my lip and looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. "Would it have been worth begging?" I asked him in a whisper.

Hale smiled at me widely. "Oh, definitely now it is!"

We laughed and I was actually sad that the date was over.


	3. The Heir - Chapter 29 part 3

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the second part to what happened between Chapter 29 and 30. I'm sorry that this one was a little on the short side, but it was just wrapping things up so I could get back to Chapter 30.**

**There were a lot of people who were under Guest accounts that commented, so I don't know all of your names, but oh my gosh! Thanks for all the love! It makes me glad that I decided to do this. :)**

**Virture01: Me too! I LOVE Eadlyn and Kile. He makes her a better person. She makes him think of things he never would have. They just fit so well!**

**Luuuiiisaaa: Thanks! I always love a good romance, and sometimes when I can't find one, I decide to make it myself! Keep letting me know how I'm doing, okay? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**The Heir - Chapter 29.2**

AFTER LUNCH, I SPENT NEARLY two hours with Winslow, hardly able to concentrate on the conversation we were having as we walked through the gardens because I continued repeating Hale's kiss over and over in my mind. Even though I had taken almost an hour to go through some financial reports, I still hadn't stopped absentmindedly touching my lips. It didn't help that Winslow was my anti-type and while he was a goofy kind of funny, there wasn't a draw for me. While trying to be less selfish and better, it was bothering me to think that I could be so shallow as to eliminate him simply for not being attractive enough. Regardless, I was polite and as kind as I could be throughout the date.

I waved to Winslow as I left him at the door to the Men's Parlor and made my way up to my room.

Neena was doing some cleaning when I arrived. "You're a little early," she noted as she stopped her cleaning to join me at my table, the Selection forms laid out across it.

"I feel terrible for wanting to dismiss him, but there is literally nothing there," I told her with a sigh.

Neena shrugged as she made a note on Winslow's application. "I think it would be worse to keep him when you feel nothing," she said, turning her eyes to me, "for him and for you, Miss."

I nodded. She wasn't wrong. Perhaps my focus on becoming a better person was also leaving me confused as to what the right thing to do was? Most of these boys weren't going to eliminate themselves, and I needed to be able to sort through my feelings for each of them quickly. It was so hard. I wondered if Dad had this much emotional drain during his Selection.

"Just one more today," Neena reminded me, as if recognizing that I was completely exhausted already. Four dates in one day, not matter how short I kept them, was far too many. She placed a cup of tea on the table and stepped back.

"And Camille should arrive tomorrow," I said, more to myself than to her. I sat down at the table and finished the orders for the party preparations for her. I had to make this party amazing so people didn't have the same opinion of my feelings for Camille as Kile. Hate her? No. Dislike her for being everything I want to be and can't as well as the impending possibility that she will be whisking my twin brother away into marriage at some point? Yes. That is very possible. I handed the final orders to Neena and she hurried out of the room to deliver them.

I sipped the tea that Neena had left me and smiled at the perfect blend of jasmine and honey. It almost made up for the terrible date I had just had.

I read through reports and filled out paperwork until my eyes crossed. I had even taken dinner in my room to be able to eat while working. I hoped the work would be helpful to Dad, at least in part.

"My Lady," Neena called to get my attention. "You'll be late for your date if you don't leave now."

I sighed and left the table, checking my reflection in the mirror before leaving for my dessert date.

Dessert was with Leeland and that was the date I was looking forward to the least.I had made Leeland cry already without even speaking to him and, while I was trying to be a better person, I needed someone stronger than that by my side when I became Queen. He was actually quite pleasant during the date, but didn't make a strong impression and fidgeted the entire time and seemed afraid to make eye contact. I did apologize for how cold I was during the mass first elimination and said I hoped it hadn't affected his view of me. He accepted, but I felt like the damage had already been done.

I flopped onto my bed when I finally returned to my room and slipped my shoes from my feet with an undignified thud on the floor for each. This was absolutely draining. I was always thinking twice about what I was going to say and had to remember who I was with and tried to keep up with all of the conversations and who I had shared what with already. How had Dad managed to remember all of this?

As I began unbuttoning the back of my dress, there was a knock on the door.

I looked around the room and saw that Neena was not present. I wondered if she had already started work on my party dress. She really was too good to me.

I opened the door and Mom stepped inside.

"I thought you might want some company, but I was told you had three dates today, so perhaps not?" she said, closing the door behind her and guiding me toward my bed.

"Four actually," I said proudly. "Could you help with my buttons?"

Mom helped to unbutton my dress and I quickly changed into a nightgown so we could comfortably huddle on my bed.

"Four sounds exhausting," she told me, running a gentle caress across my forehead.

"It was," I sighed. "But I am doing everything that I can.I've had some very good dates and some poor ones. Some of the boys are actually starting to stand out more than others. "It seemed strange to be telling her this after I was so against the Selection in the beginning. Still, I was here now, and I needed to do what was right.

"Oh?" she said, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "Anyone that I know?"

I felt heat rising in my cheeks, deciding that she would hear plenty about who was in the lead when the _Reports_ were out. "Possibly."

She laughed a little and kissed my forehead. "Your brother is very excited about Camille coming everything ready for the party?"

I nodded and yawned. "Yep. I sent out the final orders today."

"That's my future Queen," she whispered into my hair as I drifted off to sleep lying next to her.I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen asleep next to Mom. It had been so long.I wondered if ordinary girls got to do this often or if they had impending responsibilities that pulled them away from all of their relationships too.

I had a dream of a boy kissing me that jolted me awake when I came from the kiss and saw the both of us wearing crowns and I recognized his face.

Mom had left the room and I was alone.

I sighed and bit my lower lip. This was going to be so much harder than I thought.


	4. The Heir - Chapter 30 Re-Write

**Hi Everyone!**

**To make up for the short chapter before, here is the re-write to Chapter 30!**

**Feedback has been great so far, so keep it coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Heir - Chapter 30 - Re-Written**

THE NEXT DAY I WAS standing on the tarmac next to my giddy brother, who was holding an obnoxiously large bouquet in his hands.

"Why don't you get me flowers like that?"

"Because I'm not trying to impress you."

"Do you have to try very hard to impress Camille?" I asked, seriously wondering how she could possibly see anything but perfection in my brother.

"It's worth it," he told me, expertly dodging the question and making it seem answered at the same time. Though, he did look idiotically happy.

I thought about what Baden had said before. How he wanted to have a crazy love that all of his friends would make fun of him for. I wondered what his opinion on Ahren and Camille's love would be.

I didn't like seeing my brother looking like a fool to impress a girl, but I suppose it should be normal considering he was dating a future Queen. Still, I couldn't help thinking that if _any_ one of the Selected had looked half as excited to see me as he was to see Camille, I might end the Selection and pick him right then.

The stairs lowered from the plane, and two guards came down before Camille. She was a willowy thing, blond and petite, with a face that looked eternally well rested and excited. In person and in print, I'd never seen her wearing anything that remotely resembled a frown. She simply had the whole _princess_ thing down.

There was a protocol to follow, but Ahren and Camille bypassed it, running into each other's arms. He held her tightly and kissed every corner of her face, ruining half of his flowers in the process. Camille laughed as he peppered her with affection, and I felt a little awkward standing there, waiting for it to end so I could say hello.

"I've missed you so!" she cried, her accent making each word sound like a surprise.

"I have so much to show you. I asked Mom and Dad to make you a permanent suite so you will always have the best room when you come."

"Oh, Ahren! So generous for me!"

He turned, grinning from ear to ear, suddenly recalling my presence. "Eadlyn wanted to come with me to greet you," he said somberly. Thanks for that, brother dear.

Camille smiles at me and we curtsied to each other, and she rose elegantly. "Your Highness, so nice to see you again. I bring gifts for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Here is a secret," she said, leaning in. "You can wear all of them."

I perked up, trying to match her energy. "Wonderful! Maybe I'll have to use some of it at the party I'm throwing for you tonight."

She gasped and placed both hands on her chest. "For me?" She turned her blue eyes on Ahren. "Really?"

"Really."

It was strange to see him with this look in his eyes, like maybe he was in the middle of an act of worship, prepared to sacrifice anything to please Camille.

"Your family is so good to me. Let's go. I'm dying to see your mother."

I tried to keep up with them on the ride back to the palace, but Ahren spoke mostly in French for her benefit, and since I had chosen to master Spanish, I was completely in the dark. Erik's warning about how long it would take for Henri to learn English came to my mind and I had to fight a pout. Once we got home, Mom, Dad, Kaden, and Osten were all waiting on the front stairs for us. Positioned on the edges of the steps, trying to be inconspicuous, were several photographers.

Ahren exited first, holding out his hand to help Camille. He followed her seamlessly as she rushed into my mother's arms.

I felt a strong ping in my chest, and I wasn't sure if it was because my twin brother, the closest person in the world to me, was so in love that I felt completely forgotten by him… or because I wasn't sure that anyone would ever love me with the passion that Ahren had for Camille.

Mom, Dad, and Kaden all knew French and were greeting her warmly. I walked over to Osten, who looked like he was itching to climb on something.

"What are you up to today?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Go find the Selected guys and ask them awkward questions. Report back."

He laughed and went running.

"Where's he off to?" Dad asked quietly.

"Nowhere."

"Let's all go inside," Mom announced. "You should nap before tonight. Eadlyn's been working so hard on this party, it's going to be wonderful."

I'd thought of everything. The music was live – suitable for slow dancing – and there was a mix of foods, both from Illea and France, as well as some of those delicious apple fritters Henri had made for me. I couldn't wait for him to see.

Mom looked radiant as always, and Dad didn't seem quite so worn-out. Josie was right at home, and I was pleased because for once she hadn't stolen a tiara. Kaden was like a little ambassador, waling around the room and shaking hands.

I was, of course, staying close to the happy couple, which was both captivating and draining. Ahren looked at Camille like she hung the sun in the sky every morning. It was beautiful, the way he watched her, enchanted by every breath that came out of her mouth. But I felt strangely detached from it all because no one had ever done that for me, and I'd never don that for anyone else.

I found myself jealous of Camille. Not for having the unwavering love of my brother – which I knew to be one of the steadiest forces in the world – but because everything about her came so effortlessly.

What had the French Queen done to raise her like this? Camille was delicate ad sweet, and yet no one would think to try and walk all over her. I kept up with international affairs, and I knew her people cherished her. Last year on her birthday an impromptu party started in the streets in her honor and lasted for three days. Three days!

I thought my education was fair and well-rounded, which meant one thing: my shortcomings had nothing to do with how or what I was taught but with me alone. That dirty feeling crept up in my stomach, spreading to my chest again.

I stepped away from her and Ahren because standing near her made the feeling worse. Before I could get too far, Ean was in front of me, holding out his arm. His demeanor was arrogant and smoldering. I thought for a moment that perhaps I had ambled across the floor to find him instead of the other way around. How did he do that?

I slid my arm into his and gave him a soft smile that I had been involuntary.

"You look like you could use an excuse to get away from the happy couple over there," he said softly so no one else could hear him. Though his voice was soft, the charisma in his tone was heavy.

I felt a lump in my throat. There were cameras everywhere tonight. Had they already taken several pictures of me looking uncomfortable? Would tomorrow's _Reports_ have pictures of me standing beside them with the caption: Eadlyn hates love!

"Was it obvious?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Ean led me to the dance floor and placed a hand on my waist. "Worried about the photographers?" he whispered in my ear.

I pressed my lips together and looked into his eyes. Of course he knew.

Ean didn't break eye contact while guiding me through a perfect slow waltz. "You've been staring at them as though they have something unattainable."

I sighed. "That's great. I'm sure that will read perfectly in the _Reports_."

As I took in the room with all its trappings and important guests, it was hard to deny just how well he fit in with the crowd. Ever since Ean had arrived, he'd carried himself with a kind of poise that few people possessed. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed that he grew up in a palace as well.

Ean cocked at eyebrow at me. "Are you asking me to create a better story for them to latch onto?"

I returned my eyes to his and found myself locked by his gaze. "And what exactly would you be considering?"

Ean ran his finger over my hand as we danced, and I felt a tiny spark follow the motion. "I can be very creative when given the opportunity."

My lips turned up in a smile involuntarily and I felt almost lucky that he was here. How did he do that? "Maybe you could have some on reserve for our next date?"

Ean leaned down and whispered in my ear, his breath leaving a soft caress on my neck. "Of course, Eadlyn."

He had let my name out in a soft growl and I felt my heart leap up in my chest. How. Did. He. Do. That?

"Mind if I cut in?" Kile's voice broke the daze that I didn't realize I had found myself in.

Ean cast a sideways glance at Kile, but it almost seemed like he was humoring a child than in serious competition. How was he so arrogant and poised all the time? He breathed a soft kiss onto my fingers as he bowed and stepped away, leaving me with Kile.

Kile wrapped both hands around my waist and we swayed to the music. "Everything okay?" he asked, his eyes finally on mine instead of watching Ean warily. I thought Ean didn't bother him? What was this sudden change about?

"As long as I don't manage to ruin anything else by simply existing this week, I think so," I told him honestly. I looked forward to conversations with Kile because I could be completely honest and _know_ that he wouldn't think less of me or dislike me for it.

I glance at Kile's lip and then dart my eyes back to his. He gives me a half-smile that makes me think he was able to read my thoughts.

"I could be available for a distraction… if you need one," he informed me.

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. That smile got me _every_ time. "Maybe if the party doesn't run too late."

Kile's eyes glimmered with a softness I remembered seeing on our date, and I wondered if we would ever feel the way Ahren and Camille felt about each other.

"Could I cut in?" Fox's voice nearly cut off at the end of his sentence. I wasn't even sure that he was up for dancing yet, though he was looking much better.

"Sure," Kile said, my fingers lingering in his hand and his eyes holding mine until he finally stepped away.

Fox put both hands around my waist as Kile had done earlier, and I wondered if he even knew how to waltz properly. Kile had intended to dance improperly with me, I was sure of that, but after Ean's perfect waltz, I decided I would need to get most of the boys dancing lessons.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him, suddenly feeling horrible that I hadn't gotten the chance to visit him since I told him he could stay.

With the heels that Camille had brought me, I was at height with Fox, which made me cast away the thought of how that must look in pictures.

Fox smiled at me and I thought for a moment that I saw the same giddy expression that Ahren had on the tarmac earlier when Camille had stepped from the plane. I blinked and it was gone. I wondered if I had imagined it because I had been watching Ahren and Camille for most of the evening.

"I'm feeling great," he told me, almost all of his teeth visible in his smile. "I'll be fine for our date this week," he told me.

I had been having a hard time keeping track of my dates and what I would be doing in them, but Fox's was one I was actually looking forward to. We were going swimming and I enjoyed swimming. I did suddenly wonder if his intentions were to see me in a bathing suit, though. "Good," I told him, feeling the need to test him now that the thought wouldn't leave my mind. "I've found the perfect bathing suit already."

Fox's cheeks turned crimson and he averted his eyes for a moment. "I hope swimming wasn't too bold," he said softly. "We had been talking about the beach before and I thought…" The heat in Fox's cheeks started to spread, and I cupped my hand to his jawline.

"It's perfect," I whispered to him.

A photographer snapped a few pictures of us and scurried away. I wondered what the photograph would look like. Fox's face as red as an overripe tomato and me cupping his chin in my hand like I was about to kiss away his embarrassment.

Fox cleared his throat and pressed his lips together like he was trying to find words.

"How are you enjoying the party?" I asked him, trying to help sooth the burning in his cheeks.

Fox grinned. "It's amazing," he told me.

_Good. Because that's what I was going for._

"I was going to ask you to dance sooner," Fox admitted, his eyes darting away from me to Ahren and Camille for a moment, or perhaps he was looking where I had been standing before. "I wasn't sure if it was okay to just come up and ask. I was going to cut in when Ean was dancing with you, but I can't dance as well as he can."

Kile _had_ danced with me like this on purpose! I felt a heat rising in my chest. He really was constantly watching out for me. How many did I owe him now?

"I think you're a very good dancer," I told him. "Especially considering you just recovered."

Fox returned his gaze to me and I saw something I wasn't expecting… that idiotic giddiness that my brother had ever since I told him Camille was coming. The excitement that seemed to be coursing through his entire body at the fact that he was dancing with me. The smile that never left his face when I was near. Was this…what that felt like? Shouldn't I be feeling the same way? If he's already dreamy eyed and star struck by me, why aren't I doing the same thing right now? Did love only work one-sidedly every once in a while? I cast the thought from my mind. I would assess my feelings for Fox on our date, when we weren't in the center of hundreds of people, and when I wasn't so obsessed with what Ahren and Camille were doing right and what I was doing so horribly wrong.

"Is it awkward for you… to stand up there with them?" Fox asked, motioning to Ahren and Camille with his head.

"Did it seem so?" I asked, genuinely wanting an answer since Ean had charismaticly pushed my fears away, but I needed a true opinion and not a diplomatic answer.

Fox shook his head. "You seemed kind of interested, actually. Like you were trying to learn from them."

I smiled at him softly. "I am," I said without my mental filter working. "Sort of," I covered. "Ahren and Camille are the closest thing I have to seeing what true love looks like at my age."

Fox never stopped smiling at me. "I don't think you need an example."

I tilted my head at him curiously. "Why is that?"

Fox shrugged and broke eye contact before looking at me again. "Because every love is different. Not better or worse. Just different. You might not ever find what they have," he motioned to them with his head again, "but you'll find something amazing that fits _you_."

I felt that dirty feeling dissipate a little, and I suddenly wondered how Fox had the ability to make it go away without _me_ doing anything. "And what do you think fits _me_?"

Fox's cheeks heated again as he stared at me. "If I knew that, you'd have picked me already."

I felt heat in my own cheeks and had to control it. I looked to him from beneath my eyelashes and his face was somewhere between excitement and daydreaming. It was like he wasn't sure that this was real.

The song ended and I excused myself to make some rounds. Kaden had been doing a marvelous job of speaking to the guests, but I was not. I graciously greeted everyone with a bow of my head or a "Thank you for coming," as I spared enough time to not seem too wasteful or too quick to dismiss people. A future Queen must be available to her people but not ruled by them. Dad was always so good with his timing to allow the appropriate amount of time by priority.

As I was making my way around the room, I saw Henri standing with Erik a few steps behind him. I suppose there wasn't much to translate during a party. Erik's warning about Henri's language skills had stung more than I thought they would. Originally, he had been too kind of me to dismiss, but was that why I still had him here? It was much harder to hit him with difficult questions when I had to go through Erik to translate them. Maybe I knew, deep down, that with Henri, I had to trust my own feelings more than the words that were between us.

I stepped to him with as much poise as I could muster with these heels that were far taller than any of the other shoes I owned. I silently considered making the first boy to save me from humiliating myself by falling in them to be the winner of the Selection.

"Hello today," he greeted. His usual enthusiasm was dimmed ever so slightly, and had Erik not told me why, I would have thought he was disturbed by the _Reports_ saying the entire Selection was false. Which it was… before… but not anymore. _Gah!_ This was a nightmare.

I had meant to go see him a dozen times this week. But between dating at top speed, doing damage control, and planning for Camille, I hadn't gotten to speak to Henri at all. I almost smacked myself in the head for not telling Neena to put our date sooner so that I could have talked to him before now. It had slipped my mind, mostly because Erik had said he would relay the message that I wasn't upset with Henri for the kiss we shared. I could see that he was anxious, and though I was sure Erik conveyed everything I'd said, I think we both knew we needed to actually speak, just the two of us.

Erik began moving closer, his eyes fixated on mine as though he expected to be needed to translate an important discussion between the two of us. I waved a hand to tell him his services would not be needed right now. He was right before. This would be life if I chose Henri for his outrageous kindness and unmistakable reverence for me. This might not be the love I was looking for, but I could do worse than someone who adores me without _any_ attempt on my part.

"Okay?" I asked, trying to soften my expression so he would understand that I was making amends for whatever misunderstanding we were in.

He nodded, anxiety still on his face. "And you okay?" His eyes were hopeful, searching my face for an answer that my words alone would not give.

I nodded and gave him a soft smile.

With that he let out a massive sigh, and the bright face I'd come to expect was back again. I tried to think of all the disagreements and misunderstandings I'd had in my life. There was no way any of them was ended with less than five words. But that was genuinely all I needed from Henri to know his regret at possibly offending me without wishing at all that he could take back that kiss. Though, it did occur to me that the only reason I knew any of that was because Erik had tracked me down to tell me. Would every translator be so diligent? How long would it have taken me to realize how Henri was feeling without Erik around?

The band began a new song and I thought a good way to show Henri that I wasn't upset with him was to dance with him.

"Dance?" I asked, pointing to the floor.

"Please!"

I hadn't realized that Henri was shorter than some of the other Selected until I danced with him in these heels. Fox had been at eye level, but I was nearly there with Henri as well. He also wasn't much of a dancer, but what he lacked in grace he made up for with enthusiasm. He spun me several times and even dipped me twice. When I came up the second time, laughing, I spotted Erik over his shoulder.

I could have been wrong, but his shy smile looked a little sad.


	5. The Heir - Chapter 31 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I am here with the next chapter!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Thanks so much! One of things I hated about The Crown was that Eadlyn went from a strong independent young woman to silly lovesick child that overlooked everything and then made a "leap of faith" for someone she was supposedly in love with that. admittedly, probably had feelings for her, but she was nowhere near in love with him and their interactions could hardly be considered romantic. It was really disheartening, because I love to read books with strong females leads that have male leads rise to the occasion to be with them. The Crown fell way short on both fronts for me. I'm glad that I am making up for it!**

**Itsme - Thank you! I really am working hard on this. I spent about two months in a daze after reading the end of The Crown, like, wondering where my life went. I was so disappointed. I ****_had_**** to take the opportunity to make it better for myself. I am so glad other people agree and like where the story is heading. :)**

**Virtue01 - Thank you! I am glad you like it! I felt like the relationship with Eadlyn and America was very strained in both books, and I really didn't like that because I thought with America's strained relationship with her mother, she would try really hard to make sure that didn't happen with her own kids. So I figured, busy schedule would have to be the only thing that could have possibly stood in her way. I am looking forward to doing The Crown as well! With the direction I am taking it, I had to start on the last few chapters in The Heir to make sure it all fit together. :) And yes, you might have a good idea who the face was. Hehehehe!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 – Re-Write**

CAMILLE LOOKED FLAWLESS ON THE front of every paper and a few of the gossip magazines that tended to equate our family with movie stars and singers. She brightened the mood in the Women's Room simply by sitting there, and Aunt May came to visit for a few days solely to see her.

Neena had squeezed a mini date with Alex and I walking around the gardens in after breakfast and then I was able to join everyone in the Women's Room.

I knew why I had problems with Josie. She was bratty and juvenile and tried so hard to be me that I felt like I had to be overly guarded when she was near. But it was more complicated with Camille. Even her perfection was a quiet thing, as if she hardly noticed it at all. My jealousy must have been obvious, but I hopped that it didn't show physically. I did really like her and everything that she was… I just hated that it was something I could never be. And that made _me_ her Josie.

"How is your mother?" Mom asked Camille, and something about her tone made it seem like she felt obligated to inquire about Queen Daphne. It was the one subject that seemed to take any effort between them. I was never sure what was between them, but Mom always seemed like Queen Daphne could disappear and she would be almost relieved.

Mom handed her a cup of tea, and Camille happily took it, pausing as she thought through her answer.

"Very well. She wanted me to send you her love."

"I've been seeing pictures of her lately, and she looks the most content I've ever seen her." Mom placed her hands in her lap, smiling kindly. This comment felt more genuine.

"She is," Camille agreed. "I don't know what's come over her, but she has never been more joyful. And her happiness only makes me happier." Her eyes grew soft at the thought of her mother, and again I was forced to wonder exactly what was going on in the French palace.

"So," Josie said, crossing her legs quite dramatically and taking over the conversation. "Any chance we'll be hearing wedding bells in your future?"

Camille bashfully looked away, and everyone laughed.

"Perhaps," she hedged. "I know Ahren is the one, but we both want t find the proper time."

Miss Marlee sighed. "So I suppose in the middle of the Selection is not at the top of the list."

"Never!" Camille laid a hand on my lap. "I wouldn't take this moment from such a dear friend!"

I suddenly realized that Ahren and Camille announcing an engagement, wedding preparations and getting married would have been a perfect and possibly lengthy distraction for the country and I wouldn't be in the situation I was in. I probably would have rather done the Selection at the time than hand my brother over, as willing as he would be, to marry for the sake of a distraction, though. Still, the thought that the only thing standing between them and an engagement was the Selection that I didn't even want made my stomach knot.

Miss Marlee and Miss Lucy clutched their hands together at the thought.

"Which reminds me." Camille straightened up. "Eadlyn, you have told me nothing. What are these boys like?"

"Please don't tell me anything about Kile! Ick!" Josie protested. Her mother swatted her leg.

"I need an update, too!" Aunt May insisted. "I missed a lot. I saw there was a fight!"

"There was." I rolled my eyes remembering. "Over _asparagus_! One of the boys has been in recovery for over a week. _Over asparagus_!" I couldn't stress the word enough to showcase my annoyance at the whole thing.

"I'm sure it must be extremely stressful to try to impress you," Aunt May reminded me. "I can't blame them for being a little on edge."

I shrugged. "I suppose." I ran my thumb over the lip of my teacup. "The truth is, I'm still getting to know most of them," I admitted. "There are a few standouts, but things change from day to day, so it's hard to measure who might be better than anyone else."

"Measure?" Camille sounded sad. "There is no measure. Isn't there one person who fills your heart and takes up all your thoughts?"

As she said it, a face came to my mind and I fought heat rising in my cheeks.

"I'm so bad at romance," I said, trying to pretend the blush was because I was embarrassed that I had been making the competition and my choice so logical.

"Obviously," Josie muttered under her breath.

Either Camille didn't hear her or she dismissed it. "I believe you will find a wonderful husband. I cannot wait to see!"

The conversation drifted away, for which I was grateful, and I listened quietly. I had a little more time that my schedule allowed me to sit with girl talk, which was a welcomed break. I would need to go work with Dad some today and I really wanted to make some time to talk to Ahren to understand his feelings for Camille. My mind couldn't focus on the conversation and I excused myself.

By pure luck I caught Hale on his way out to the gardens, holding a tray with carafes of water on it. He saw me and broke into a giant smile.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Nowhere really. Taking a break from the Women's Room."

"Some of the guys are playing baseball outside, if you want to come."

I went over to the window and, sure enough, maybe eight of the boys were out there tossing a ball.

"Where did they get that stuff?"

"Osten."

Of course. Osten had everything. I watched the boys roll up their pant legs and slide off their dress shoes, pushing one another jovially. The dirty feeling came back to my chest as the thought that joining them might ruin the fun they were having just by me being there.

"I've never played baseball," I admitted.

"All the more reason for you to join us," he hedged.

"Can you play?" I asked, turning to him.

"I'm more of a pitcher than a hitter, but I do all right. And I'll teach you." Hale's face was so genuine, I really believed that he would take care of me. The idea made my heart skip a beat. Did that mean that I felt like he would take care of me forever? Was that important in love?

"Okay. But I'll probably be rotten," I warned him, a soft smile on my lips.

"Since when are you rotten at anything?" he said with a wink, and I realized that he might be referencing our kiss. He led me out the doorway and I controlled the flush in my cheeks.

Kile was there, as were Aspel, Tavish, and Harrison. Alex was there, too, and I hated to admit that I'd been very tempted to send him back to Calgary ever since Milla blabbed to the papers. I was still considering it after our poor excuse for a date this morning.

Henri was stretching next to Linde, so I instinctively looked for Erik. He was there, sitting on one of the stone benches. I supposed that Henri didn't need much translation to play baseball, though I had no idea if words would be important at all.

"Your Highness!" Edwin called, getting my attention. "Are you here to watch?"

The fact that Hale had invited me to play and Edwin had assumed I was simply going to watch did not escape me.

"No, sir. I'm here to play."

Several of the boys clapped or cheered, though I seriously doubted any of them considered me a positive addition.

"Okay, okay," I said loudly, raising my arms. "Just keep in mind that I need to be back inside in a few minutes, and I've never played before. At all. But Hale convinced me to give it a try before I get to work again." My eyes glanced to Hale, who smiled back at me happily.

"You've got this!" Tavish assured me. "Here, give me your shoes. I'll put them by mine."

I slipped off my heels and place them in his hands.

He smiled at me as though he had stolen the chance to be on my radar from someone else, which he kind of had by breaking my eye-contact with Hale. He carried my shoes to the side.

"All right, Eadlyn's up first then," Kile insisted.

I had a general understanding of how the game worked. Three outs, four bases. What I was lost on were the mechanics.

Hale got to the middle of the diamond and began practicing his pitches with Apsel. Raoul, who was going to be catching, came up behind me.

"Here's what you need to do," he said. He had a thick Hispanic accent, but his instructions were nice and clear. "You grab the bat here and here." He demonstrated, clutching the bat firmly toward the bottom. "Legs apart, and keep your back foot dug into the grass, okay?"

"Okay," I said, understanding what he was saying, but not entirely sure my body would follow as he handed me the bat.

He positioned me properly and I gave him a smile as thanks for moving my arms through the motions of the swing a couple of times.

"Just watch the ball," he said with finality before hopping behind the base. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I told him. _Watch the ball…all right._

I stood at the makeshift bas, trying to do everything Raoul had told me to. I supposed if Hale was pitching, then he and I were on different teams. All the same, he was grinning when he saw me in my stance.

"It'll come in slow, okay?"

I nodded.

He threw the ball, and I swung well above it. The same thing happened the second time. I wasn't sure what happened with the third, but I ended up spinning around.

Hale laughed and so did Raoul, and while I typically would have felt embarrassed, this didn't seem too bad. It was like being hazed by close friends. I almost found myself smiling and laughing with them, my determination to actually hit the ball being the only thing stopping me from doing so.

"Eadlyn! Eadlyn!"

I recognized my mother's voice instantly, and I faced the open windows of the Women's Room. All of the ladies I had been in discussion with before were there, watching me, and I waited for her to order me back inside.

"Hit it!" she yelled. "Knock it over the hedges!"

Aunt May raised her arms in the air. "Go, Eady!"

The rest of the girls joined in, shouting and clapping.

I laughed and turned back to Hale. He gave me a nod. I returned it, gripping the bat.

I finally connected with the ball, sending it low and to the left. I shrieked in excitement, dropped the bat so I could pick up my dress, and bolted to first base. My bare feet tickled from the grass and I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"Go, Eady, go!" Kile screamed.

I saw Henri chasing the ball, so I headed to second base, watching him the whole time. I wasn't going to make it. Impulsively I lunged, falling into the base.

I beat him!

Everyone erupted. It wasn't even still my turn, and it wasn't like I'd won, but it felt huge. Suddenly, Edwain lifted me up off the ground and hugged me, swinging me around.

Moments later, Mom and Josie and all the other ladies were outside now, slipping off their shoes and demanding a turn.

Someone alerted Dad and my brothers to the game, and Kaden showed everyone what a superior athlete he was. Mom and Dad stood off to the side, arms around each other. The Selected boys patted one another on the back, and Ahren snuck away with Camille, kissing her every step of the way.

"Go, Henri!" I yelled when he came up to bat. Erik sneaked up beside me and joined in.

Since my dress was already filthy, and I was completely undignified by lunging at the base already, I bounced on my toes and let out excited hollers to cheek the Selected boys on. They had all been so supportive of me, it was the least I could do.

"It's so great that he can just _play_ without worrying about words," I said absentmindedly to Erik.

"It is," Erik agreed. "And I can't believe you hit that ball!"

I straightened my back and arched an eyebrow at him. "You can't? I was surprised it took me four tries, since I am so incredibly good at_ everything_," I joked, adding a laugh at the end to show that I wasn't actually offended by his words.

Erik laughed as well. "I suppose running a country wouldn't be so easy for someone who isn't like you," he said soberly.

I cast him a soft smile. "There are many things I'm not very good at. You've experienced my cooking, and that was only palatable because of Kile's help. My Finnish is pathetic, as you've already told me."

Erik flushed a little. "I may have been a little too harsh."

I laughed lightly. "I'm not offended. I appreciate honestly, even when it's not flattering."

Mom rushed up and embraced me. "This was a great idea."

"The boys did it," I explained. "I happened to be in the right place to get an invitation."

I looked past her, watching Dad walk up to the plate.

"Go, Daddy, go!"

He lifted his arm, pointing into the distance, and Mom shook her head. "Not gonna happen," she mumbled.

As she guessed, he completely struck out. We clapped for him anyway, celebrating as the game continued on, with no one keeping score.

It occurred to me that I was happy. It also occurred to me that I wasn't the only one. My family and friends swarmed around me, laughing and clapping and enjoying the sun. Mom wrapped me up in another hug, kissing my head and telling me how proud she was of my hit – though I didn't have another chance to try again the whole time. Osten ran in circles, disrupting things and making everyone laugh. Josie had stolen one of the boys' dress shirts and was wearing it open over her dress, looking silly and completely delighted.

It was a bubble of pure joy.

There were no cameras around to capture it, no reporters to tell the world about it. And for that reason, it was so much better.


	6. The Heir - Chapter 32 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**So, this chapter was one I especially wanted to re-write. In the original book, this was by far the most disappointed I was in Eadlyn. She spent days watching her brother so desperately in love with a princess that actually loved him back just as much, and then instead of asking him how they found each other or where he saw it going or whatever... she freaking tells him he needs to start seeing other people. Like, out of left field much? Up until that point I could kind of see myself in Eadlyn. She was cold but strong, sensitive but kept walls around her heart. This chapter turned her into a spoiled brat. Then Ahren has to write her a letter to let her know that she's a spoiled brat and that her people hate her for it because he didn't have the guts to say something to her face? Like, character development was basically cast out the window. But I digress.**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Thanks for your continued support! I'm so glad I am making the story entertaining. Things are about to really speed up in the next chapter! More dates, more cute moments with her suitors, and lots more! Yes! I was so mad after reading Ahren's nonsense in the original book. He just totally changed characters and after Camille told Eadlyn that she didn't want to upstage her by marrying her brother she runs home to Paris with him, practically kidnapping him and then doesn't allow him to come home while his mother lay dying? What the heck? I had to change that. Ahren was one of my favorite characters and I had to save him. :)**

**Virtue01 - Thanks for the great feedback! Yep, America is the only one for Maxon and she knows it. Definitely a tiny bit of jealousy still hinting in the back of her words, but I think she knows. There will definitely be more of her with her suitors in the next chapter.**

**Avocado - Lol! Yes, I have definitely had similar feelings where there just was not enough "tone" to get my full annoyance out. Thank you! I have been trying to write Eadlyn as a more relatable character because the reviews I read online were very mean to her. I think with thick skin and the inability to really be herself it led to her walls being up around her heart. I never saw her as a brat, until later when it seemed like the author just kind of gave up on character development and the rushed the ending. Sad. So I am saving Eadlyn! She will be everything that I was hoping she would become by the end of my story. I am so glad you are enjoying it and hope you will continue to read and review. :)**

**Itsme - So glad you are still reading! The next chapter will have more Kile and Eadlyn, for sure. She still has to talk to him about his move he made at the party for Camille! :) I was very disappointed in the lack of character interaction and character development in the books, so I wanted to put a lot of effort into that in my writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Heir – Chapter 32 Re-Write**

I WANTED TO LIVE IN that place, to forget about all the worries hanging over my family, threatening to drop at any the peace was gone by of the Selected boys who missed out on the game were complaining that they should have been told about it. The ones who were present, they claimed, had gotten an unfair amount of additional face time with me, and they were asking for some sort of group date for them.

They elected Winslow to tell me this, and he stood in front of me with puppy dog eyes relaying the collective dejection of the group. We were outside the dining hall, where he caught me as I was heading back to my room, where a mountain of paperwork awaited me.

"We're simply asking for another group date to keep things fair."

I rubbed my temple. "It wasn't exactly a _date_. There was no planning involved, and my family was with me for most of it, including my younger brothers." While I could see their point, it was also annoying that word of the game had spread to my father, who is extremely hard to reach much less available to casually join and pick up game of baseball in the gardens at random and somehow these boys had not managed to hear about it in time to make it outside? Either they had heard the others were playing baseball and they weren't willing to join in because they didn't like baseball, or they just didn't realize that I was out there as well. Regardless, this was exhausting.

"We understand that, and we're willing to do any planning if you'll just agree to come."

I sighed, frustrated. "How many people would it be exactly?"

"Only eight. Ean asked not to be included."

I smirked to myself. Of course, Ean wanted nothing to do with a bunch of boys grumbling about more time. For a moment, I considered grabbing him for a date to prove a point that whining would not gain my good graces, but it occurred to me that may have been exactly what he was hoping for. He did say he wasn't worried about earning my affections, after all. "You organize the date, and I'll do my best to make time for it." While I hated the idea of eight of the Selected assuming whining to me was an appropriate course of action, I was trying to be a better version of myself and that meant validating the feelings of other people. Still, it wouldn't leave my mind that my Prince Consort would need to have thicker skin than to be upset by an impromptu game of baseball with my family and even Josie included.

Winslow beamed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"But," I added quickly, "please pass along to the others that griping like this does not elevate my opinion of you. If anything, this is a bit childish. So you'd better exceed expectations on this date to make up for that."

Winslow's face fell as I walked past him and up the stairs.

One month into the Selection and I was so exhausted by the whole thing. Perhaps I needed to eliminate more boys. Keeping up with some many of them was becoming difficult. Would it seem terrible if I were to eliminate a handful of them to bring down my speed dating to less than the eighteen I was juggling currently. I had promised my parents three months of distraction and I planned to deliver it. The rules said once I got down to the final three that I would need to make my decision within the month, so it wouldn't be too ill timed. I did already have a short list of boys that I knew I wanted to stay and another short list of boys I knew I wanted to go. I was trying to be serious in this Selection and that meant I shouldn't be wasting my time on people I don't have a connection with, right?

I still wasn't quite certain what to do with my heart. Even watching Ahren and Camille made me think that love was completely out of my reach. They obviously loved each other, but she was so lucky to have fallen for my brother, who comes from nobility and would make a perfect Prince Consort because he is already a Prince. Any one of the Selected would need work in the role, with the exception of Kile, possibly.

I rounded the stairs to the third floor, catching Ahren leaving his room. He'd changed out of his suit coat and into a vest, and I felt sure he was heading to Camille's new suite.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" I asked, unable to believe his face could hold that pose for so many days straight.

"Not when Camille's here." He straightened his vest. "Do I look okay?"

"As always. I'm sure she doesn't care one way or another. She's as head over heels for you as you are for her." The words came out sounding a little like I was disgusted, but it really was more jealousy than anything. How was I supposed to find someone that I was as crazy about as Ahren and Camille?

He sighed. "I think so, too.I hope so."

"It was like he was already gone. In his mind, he was in Paris, showering Camille with kisses and debating what to name their children. I felt him leaving me… I wasn't ready. I wasn't sure I would ever feel ready.

"She's really the most important thing in the world to you, isn't she?" I asked softly, unable to speak the words at normal volume. I was surprised I had gotten he words out without my voice cracking.

Ahren brought his eyes to mine, gave me a tiny smile, and opened his arms for a held me tightly, like he'd never needed a hug so badly in his life… or like I'd never needed on so badly in mine.

"I love you, Eady."

"And I love you."

He kissed my hair. "You'll understand when you fall in love. You still love everyone you loved before, but you just need that love that comes from that one special person." He raised my chin to meet his eyes when he released me from the hug. "Don't give up love just yet," he told me before continuing to Camille's room.

Needs was waiting for me with my nightgown ready. "Any surprise dates tonight, or are we on schedule for bed?

I groaned exasperatedly. "Bed!" I begged her. "But wait until you hear what these boys are doing now." I told her about the demanding group date, adding that Ean had excused himself from it.

"Smart move on his part," she agreed. "I know. He's either extremely confident or calculated that even he couldn't make up for such a gap in standing once he started whining like a child." I sighed as I slipped into my nightgown and Neena start unpinning my hair. "It's too hard to date eighteen boys at once," I admitted with a sigh.

"Weed 'em out. Ha! I found a piece of grass we missed earlier." She pulled the blade around for me to see before tossing it in the trash.

"That was so much fun," I said. "I'll never forget Mom's face, hanging out of the window telling me to go for it. I was sure I was in trouble!"

"I wish I could have seen that."

"You really don't need to hide in my room all day. It's always clean, and it doesn't take too long for me to get dressed in the morning. You should come with me places, see more of the palace than this room and yours."

"And be a spy for you when you step away from the Selected boys?" she asked slyly as she made eye contact in the mirror.

I laughed. "Only if you thought I deserved the additional information," I assured her. Though, the idea was promising. None of the boys, with the exception of Kile, knew she was my personal maid.

Need a shrugged. "It sounds like fun actually."

I smiled at her. I really needed to find a new title for her. She was definitely not a maid anymore.

:)

I went down for breakfast and immediately wished I had taken breakfast in my room. Ahren and Camille were absolutely absorbed in each other the entire time, and I could only imagine what public display of affection I would need to endure when we she boarded her plane this afternoon.

After eating as much as I could stomach, I left the dining hall to find Leeland and Ivan waiting for me. They both bowed deeply.

"Your Highness," Ivan greeted. "Your presence is requested in the Great Room for the greatest date of your life."

I smirked. "Oh, really?"

Leland chuckled. "We were up all night working. Please say you're free right now."

I checked the clock on the wall. "I have maybe an hour."

Ivan perked up. "That's plenty of time. Come with us." They both offered their elbows, and I grabbed on to them, allowing myself to be escorted into the Great Room.

Along the back wall, a small stage had been set up and covered with what appeared to be tablecloths from our Christmas supplies. Spotlights that we sometimes brought out for parties were aimed at the center of the stage, and as we approached, the boys all shushed one another as they stood in line.

I was brought to the lone chair right in front of the stage, and I took my seat, simultaneously curious and confused.

Winslow spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the first ever Selection Variety Show, starring a bunch of losers competing for your attention."

I laughed. At least they understood how their whining had hurt my opinion of them.

Calvin jumped off to the side and sat at the piano, playing music that had a ragtime feel, and everyone left the stage except for Winslow.

He bowed very when he stood back up, he smiled hugely, bringing three beanbags in front of him. Then he started juggling. It was so silly, I had to laugh. Winslow turned to the side, and from offstage someone threw a fourth beanbag. Then a fifth and managed to keep them going for a couple of tosses before they all fell to the ground, with one slapping him on the head.

Everyone lamented but applauded his efforts, even me.

Lodge got out a bow and arrow and a target covered with balloons, then managed to shoot and pierce each one. As they burst, glitter flew out of them, slowly settling on the floor. All the while, Calvin played on, switching up tunes for each act.

Fox, who I was surprised would rope himself into another group date, got onstage and drew. Horribly. I was sure Osten had made better stick figures as a child, but since this show seemed to highlight their strengths in a ludicrous way or shrugging off their weakness as comedy, it ended up being quite charming. I was trying to think of a way to inconspicuously pilfer the picture he drew of me, which was little more than a balloon-shaped head and some brown waves of hair coming off it. I'd been drawn and painted countless times…but they never came out that sweet.

Leland sang, Julian hoola hooped, Ivan bounced a soccer ball for an incredibly long time, and Gunner read a poem.

"Our lovely Princess Eadlyn,

"It's hard to rhyme your name.

"And though we really ticked you off,

"We love you all the same."

I giggled the whole way through it, as did most of the boys.

The grand finale was the eight of them cluttered onstage dancing. Well, trying to dance. There was a lot of grinding and hip shaking, to the point that I blushed a few times. In the end I really was impressed. They'd organized the whole thing overnight, both trying to entertain me and apologize at the same time.

There was something really sweet about it.

I applauded them as they had their final bow, giving them a standing ovation.

"All right, I should go to work…but what if I get some drinks in here for us instead and we talk for a bit before I do?"

They all answered affirmatively over one another, so I sent for tea and water and some cold drinks as well. We didn't bother with rolling out tables and instead sat on the floor. Sometimes these pain-in-the-neck boys could be so nice.

:)

Ahren and Camille kissed each other feverishly as we stood on the tarmac to send her off.

I felt like I shouldn't have come to see her off, because my presence was obviously of no consequence.

They finally came apart and Camille gave me a hug. "Good luck finding your future husband!" she said, and with one last longing look at my brother, made her way to the plane.

Ahren didn't budge until the plane door was closed up and the plane began to roll. He sighed, finally, when the plane was in the air and he turned to me. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes. As if _I_ was the reason we were still standing here?

"Thanks for bringing her here, Eady," Ahren told me as we walked back to the car.

"Of course," I told him. "The two of you have taken the spotlight from me for a few days, so I should be thanking you."

Ahren gave me a soft smile. "Anything for my Queen."

I sighed and looked out the car window. "Not Queen yet. Hopefully, I won't be assassinated before I ascend."

Ahren gave me a hard frown. "Don't talk like that, Eady."

I gave him a hard stare. "It's true though. I just had to fly your girlfriend from Paris to get the reporters to put something else in their articles besides how much everyone thinks I am horrible. My people _hate_ me."

Ahren patted my head. "They don't hate you. They just need to see the _real _you. They need to see you without the production and the posing and the distraction. Show them what kind of Queen you'll be…the kind of Queen I know you will be."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at his eyes. "I'll never be as in love as you and Camille."

Ahren gave me a soft smile. "It's not about being in love, Eady," he said, my supportive adoring brother returned to me since he was no longer starstruck by his beloved being nearby, "It's about being _you_."

I stared at him and fought tears. "Every time I'm _me _they hate me more!"

"Do they though?" Ahren asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Do they hate the _real _you? Or do they hate the bossy you that appears to be spoiled and uncaring?"

I sniffed. "But I do so much for them!"

Ahren shrugged. "It doesn't look like that to them. Think about it, Eadlyn. _You _made the announcement that you'd have a Selection, so everyone thought it was your idea. _You _held a parade after only brief introductions to the suitors, so everyone thought you were flaunting your power and showcasing your harem."

"It's hardly a-"

_"You_ held a mass public elimination after barging into the Men's Parlor without warning and tossed out a third of the suitors as if they were worthless. _You _made out with Kile in the hallway, scheduled photo shoots before your dates and had mostly group dates reported on, so it looked like you were just trying to get attention."

The car stopped and Ahren stepped out and offered his hand to help me from the car.

We made our way into the palace and up to the third floor before stepping into his room, not speaking so no one would hear what I was about to say next.

"I _was _trying to get attention! That's what this entire Selection was about. I was supposed to keep the country distracted while Dad figured out a way to fix the cast issues. I was _trying _to draw attention to myself."

"But that isn't _you,_ Eady!" Ahren said, turning to me almost roughly and giving me a hard stare. "That girl they see in the reports is the farthest from you. Attention seeking, spoiled, boy crazy, so desperate to get married that you would filter through almost seventeen boys in the first month of the Selection to get down to one. That is _not _you, Eady. The real you has been helping Dad to plan financial prosperity for our country for years. The real you sacrificed dating and has sacrificed yourself to dating for her duty as a Princess. The real you stayed up for two nights trying to find a way to make living conditions for orphans better after our intelligence said they were sleeping three to a bed. The real you has lost sleep and cried over the opinion of her people. _That _is who they need to see, them!" He hands gripped my shoulders and his words burned into me.

All this time I had been focusing on what I was doing wrong. What people would think of me. Now I realized that by being someone else when the camera was on, I had made people think I was someone I wasn't. I had made myself think I was someone I wasn't. It's true that I didn't want the Selection and that I had put up the highest walls possible around my heart to protect it from caring.I am independent and will rule regardless of a husband, but now I can see why having one would be helpful. If I were Queen right now, would Ahren be here to tell me this? When I'm buried up to my arms in reports and intelligence and being berated in the meetings with the advisors like Dad is now, who would be there to keep me grounded and help me to remember there is a different side to every view?

I smiled sadly at him, knowing the next words I spoke would be as sincere as I could ever dream to be. "Camille is a very lucky Princess. She'll hardly need as much help as I do, but there's nothing she'll go through that you haven't been prepared for with the mess that I am."

Ahren hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. "You're not a mess, Eadlyn. You're the future Queen."

I smiled and hugged him back as tightly as I could. Camille was so lucky to have fallen in love with my brother. He would be the perfect Prince Consort. Now I needed to find someone that could fill his shoes… as impossible as that might seem.


	7. The Heir - Chapter 33 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I re-uploaded the previous chapter and it looks good on my end now, so let me know if this one ends up going crazy like the last one did!**

**After this chapter, only one more to go before we move on the The Crown! So exciting!**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers who keep leaving me reviews! The updates will keep coming as long as you all are around. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**The Heir - Chapter 33 Re-Write**

I WALKED THROUGH THE HALLS to clear my head before breakfast. In the two days after Camille left, I had been on eight dates and some of the boys were running together in my mind. I was really trying to see each one for who they were and whether or not I was interested. Neena had been keeping notes perfectly organized for me, but I was struggling to keep up with four dates a day.

Several large, framed pictures covered the wall. There was one of Mom and Dad when they were my age, with him in his full suit and sash next to Mom in a cream-colored dress, one of their wedding day, their faces covered in cake, there was Mom, her hair slicked back with sweat, holding two babies in her arms as Dad kissed her forehead, a tear falling down his cheek. Several candid shots, like a kiss or a smile, had been blown up and changed to black-and-white, making them seem more classic than casual.

Staring at the pictures, I was reminded of their undying love for each other. I had told my parents that they were _practically_ a fairy tale… but they truly were the real thing. They were each other's happily ever after. I was a part of that and was ashamed to think that I had ever imagined otherwise.

I could see why Ahren would give me up – give all of us up – for a chance at this. If he even got a scrap of the love Mom and Dad had, it would be justified to marry Camille and move to Paris. I couldn't imagine what I would give up to experience even a small portion of what they had. I could also see how different their love had been from what Ahren and Camille had. Not better or worse, really, just better suited to the two couples.

I had somehow become desensitized to it all. The smiles they gave each other, the silence that spoke volumes when they were together, the way they never missed the chance to hold hands or kiss or touch. Baden had told me that he wanted real love, the kind he didn't have to schedule in. This was so much more than that. This was love that transcended the schedules and the business. This was love that created four children and overthrew the cast system that everyone hated so much. This was the love that kept my Mom and Dad together through the struggles of being King and Queen. If I couldn't have this, my marriage, no matter how perfect my husband was, would never last. I needed this. I needed a love that was meant just for me.

:)

Fox's face flushed as I removed my towel and revealed my blue two-piece bathing suit. I had considered wearing a one-piece, but the sun was out and I wanted some extra tan. I was also trying to do as Ahren told me to do. I was trying to be more _me_ in front of everyone and this was me.

"Aren't you a lifeguard?" I asked him, my hands perched on my hips and lifting my eyebrows.

Fox averted his eyes and nodded.

"Shouldn't you be used to seeing girls in bathing suits then?" Though, the fact that he had well defined abs and tone in his arms did not go unnoticed by me, despite the fact that I saw guards running shirtless often enough around the palace to stay fit.

Fox bit his lower lip as he returned his eyes to mine. "Yes, but you're different."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and stepped into the pool to cool off before I turned red.

Fox smiled impishly at me before getting a running start and jumping into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

I squealed and covered my face, laughing despite my best efforts. I grabbed the floating ball next to me and threw it at him.

Fox shook his sun-bleached-blonde hair as if he were a wet dog and grabbed the ball. "This could be fun for a minute," he said, acting as though we could volley it.

"Sure," I said, a smile holding on my lips.

We volleyed the ball back and forth in the pool, all the while Fox attempted to make conversation with me.

"So you design all your own dresses?" he asked.

"Most of them," I told him. "Sometimes I just draw dresses for fun or to relax if I'm stressed."

"Anything else you like to do to relieve stress?" Fox asked, tapping the ball with his fingers to pass it my way.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks thinking about how my other favorite option for stress relief was to kiss Kile. I decided I should change the subject instead. "What do you do?"

Fox shrugged. "I swim, but that shouldn't be a surprise."

"How is your father doing?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying too much.

"He's good," he responded, sounding pleased that I had remembered details about our discussion, and then I realized how long ago that was. "I spoke with him yesterday. He reprimanded me for fighting."

"I hope you told him that wasn't your fault."

Fox shook his head. "I told him I didn't have an excuse and that I wouldn't need one because I won't be fighting again. How can I expect to have a princess fall in love with me if I do that?"

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "It does take a certain level of control to be the Prince Consort."

Fox nodded and caught the ball in his hands. He held it for a moment as though he were thinking. "Do you think I could handle it?"

I tilted my head. "Handle being the Prince Consort?"

Fox nodded and looked to me with his boyish eyes.

"I think there's very little you _can't_ handle," I told him honestly. I couldn't imagine finding a job to support my family because my mother ran off and my father was dying of cancer. Though he was getting a break from the stresses of his home life while he was here, I doubted that he was truly ever removed or free from the responsibilities and worries.

Fox smiled at me with a toothy grin. "I might need some lessons," he told me, wading a little closer.

I thought for a moment that he might want to try to kiss me.

"Want to race to the edge?" he asked, smiling at me playfully.

I laughed and started swimming. "Go!" I yelled.

"Hey! Cheater!" he called, swimming after me.

:)

I privately eliminated Winslow and Julian, being as tactful and polite as I could manage. I had considered keeping Winslow since he had been the one to ask me for the group date when the boys were whining about needing to have more time to be fair, but that wouldn't have been right. I needed to stay focused and pursue the boys that I felt a connection with. They were gone by the time the _Report_ was being aired.

Gavril went through the boys that had one on one dates with me, asking for details and filling up most of the time with his questions and their answers.

I was both surprised and relieved when Hale didn't disclose our kiss, and I realized that I was worried about what Kile would think… or what he was thinking now if he knew.

"An impromptu date?" Gavril said, intrigued, when he got to Kile.

"I wasn't given much notice," Kile explained, "but I've had ideas for dates for much longer than she gives me credit for." He winked at me from his seat.

I grinned at him.

"Well," Gavril said, "if the gleam in her eye is any indication, she will be giving you credit going forward."

Was there a gleam in my eyes? Did I look at Kile differently than the others? Had he mentioned something else about the way I behaved around the other boys and I just didn't notice?

Gavril moved on to Calvin, who discussed the group date, like many of the other boys that I hadn't gotten one on one time with recently. As he walked toward him with the microphone, I saw Kile's eyes were on me and I wished I could sneak away and spend some time with him alone.

:)

Dates had started running together for the weeks that passed, and I knew the _Reports_ were getting repetitive. I needed to come up with a new group activity that would gain better attention without making _me_ the center. I considered how the game show idea had worked well and thought there must have been something else I could do that would fit properly.

I had eliminated Edwin and Alex because despite them being great guys, I was unable to feel anything for them other than friendship. Both took it much better than I had expected, considering most of my eliminations, even when I was trying to be nice about it, ended with the boys being upset.

I stepped into my room rubbing my temple as I closed the door.

"Rough day?" a voice surprised me.

I popped my head up to see Kile laying across my bed. "How did you get in here?"

Kile raised his hands. "It seems I'm your maid's favorite."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. She always schedules you with more time for dates."

Kile hopped off the bed and stepped up to me. "I guess I should thank her then."

I grinned at him.

He ran his thumb over my cheek and gazed down at me. "Are you struggling to keep up?"

I nodded. "There's just so much to do and too many Selected to date at a reasonable speed."

"You're weeding through us regularly now though," he told me.

There was something different in his tone, something I hadn't heard from him before, but that I had heard from the other boys…the fear of elimination. "Are you… worried?" I asked him, a level of compassion in my tone that I hardly allowed room for normally.

Kile averted his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to me and making my breath catch in my chest with the look in his eyes. His lips were on mine and I remembered how to breathe. His scent was something that I hadn't realized that I missed.

My hands instinctively ran up his arms and rested on his shoulders as he curled one hand into my hair at the nape of my neck and another to the small of my back, pulling my hips to his.

He began trailing kisses down my chin and neck and I gasped when a pleasant ache ran down the front of my body.

I felt him laugh lightly against my skin before he whispered, "I guess I didn't need to be." He pulled back and looked at me with an expression that I couldn't place.

"I told you I was serious about you," I reminded him. "I thought you understood that meant you were safe from elimination."

He traced his thumb across my cheek again as he gazed into my eyes. "That was before I thought I had _real_ competition."

I tilted my head at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He released me and slid his hands into his pockets. "Well, I figured Henri was starting to make a little progress and then Hale… I just realized that it matters to me, I guess."

"Are the boys… talking?" I asked him. I had assumed they were, being boys, but I thought they might attempt at strategy, as I am sure Ean was sharing no details from our time together, but did the other boys think it was important? Were they sizing each other up and determining where they each stood so they didn't need to ask me?

Kile laughed a little. "You mean are we talking about our dates?"

I pushed a stray curl out of my eyes. I wasn't sure I really wanted this answer. "Yes."

Kile rocked back on his heels and looked at his shoes. "Not the way you think. It's not like anyone is bragging or anything, but some of the guys are trying to figure out where they stand."

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows at him. "Like who?"

Kile looked at me and shook his head. "It's not against the rules for us to talk… and I don't want you to eliminate someone because I outed them."

"Isn't that to your benefit?" I asked him, walking to my bed and motioning for him to follow.

He followed me and casually took a seat on the bed, facing me. "I don't want to be chosen just because I'm the only one left."

I felt that dirty feeling inside me again. Did he think that was why he was an option? Did he think he was a backup plan? As it stood, there were a handful of boys that I truly liked, with him at the top of that list. The fact that I had known him my whole life probably contributed to my comfort with him and his kissing skills likely added to my attraction now that he was cleaned up a bit. He definitely wasn't just the annoying bookworm that he used to be anymore. If he was this shaken, were the other boys feeling the same way?

"Fine. I won't make you tell me who is asking, but I would like to know what you've heard," I told him. Locker room talk was hardly an acceptable trait in a Prince Consort and while I might not eliminate someone solely one talking about their time with me, it wouldn't help their chances.

Kile put his hands behind his head and lay across my bed with a sigh. "Most don't have much to say. They talk about things they learned that you like or don't like. They confirm with me anything that they've been told."

I lay down next to him and stare up at the ceiling. "Of course." It felt so natural to be close to Kile. While being near the other boys made me watchful for signs of what they wanted or what they were thinking, with Kile… I could just be there.

"Erik mentioned that Henri was worried he crossed a line with you," he swallowed, "so I know he's kissed you. Then Hale has been happier ever since he got to kiss you-"

"Did he tell you that?" I asked him, turning my head to watch his face.

He turned to look at me. "I guessed," he responded.

I felt a flush in my cheeks.

"Ean doesn't share any details about his time with you and doesn't even listen in when others are discussing theirs, so a few of the guys think he's a strong contender. One of them even said," he took a breath and reached down to take my hand, "that he's catching up to me."

"All that from him saying _nothing_? And I thought girls were presumptuous."

Kile shrugged, not releasing my hand. "They're all dating you and only one gets to continue to be with you when this is all over. It's kind of natural for them to wonder where they stand and assume anyone who isn't worried is in better standing."

I sighed. "I don't like that everyone feels so…"

"Competitive?" he offered.

I sighed and smirked at him. "Right." But this _was_ a competition, so of course they were feeling competitive. And how do you gain ground in a competition where the victor has to win someone's heart? And not just anyone's heart… _my_ heart. They had to get through all my walls and somehow get me to feel something for them. I thought about talking to Mom about how she felt when she was in Dad's Selection.

"None of the Selected think this is all for show anymore," he told me, "so everyone is getting more serious. Especially since two Selected a week are getting eliminated."

I groaned internally. It would be more than that if I wasn't trying so hard to give everyone a chance. I could have it down to the Elite by now, honestly. I was just trying very hard not to cause anymore waves. "I have to. I'm serious now."

Kile ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I felt a heat run up my arm. "I know."

"So you don't have to tell me who asked about things, but I do want to know who is shaken the way you are," I told him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Kile sighed. "Leeland has been taking it the hardest. He says he can't seem to connect with you. Really, everyone is a little nervous except for Ean. He seems confident that he's not going anywhere."

I looked down at our hands, our fingers laced together. Would I feel this way if I were with any of the other boys? Was it our history that made me so comfortable with him?

"Eadlyn…" he began, his tone hesitant. "I'm not so bold to call this love yet… but I _really_ like you."

I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that I recognized immediately but couldn't imagine would be directed at me from anyone. I smiled at him. "I really like you, too."

:)

Two more weeks of dates. I was over two months into the Selection. I considered for a moment how excited I would have been two months earlier to know I was only a few weeks away from my promised minimum of time that I gave to my parents. Now I felt like I had made barely any progress because I still had so many Selected left and was dating at top speed and having Neena sneak information from the butlers that worked with the boys.

I absentmindedly rolled some peas across my plate.

Dad tapped my shoulder. "Kile's been staring at you for at least five minutes," he told me.

I looked over to Kile and bit my lip when he smiled at me.

"I didn't expect him to get this far," he admitted to me.

"Maxon!" Mom hissed.

Dad shrugged. "Well I didn't."

"He's not the worst choice," Kaden mentioned softly.

I turned to him. "Oh? And who is the worst choice of who is left?"

Kaden glanced at Mom and Dad before answering. "It's a toss up between Calvin, Leeland and Henri," he said flatly.

"Kaden!" Mom snapped at him.

"No," I halted her. "I want to hear what he has to say." I turned to Kaden. "What's wrong with them?"

"Leeland cries too much," Osten piped up and was rewarded with a strong sideways glance from Mom.

Kaden shrugged at me as if to agree with Osten. "Calvin won't be able to handle being the Prince Consort. He doesn't have the backbone for it."

I shrugged. It was a fair assessment. "And Henri?"

Kaden glanced in Henri's direction and then back to me. "What are your feelings on a three-way relationship?"

Mom's head whipped in his direction so fast I thought she might fly from her chair. "_Kaden_!"

Ahren turned to me. "He's not wrong though."

I looked to Henri and then back to Kaden. "Thanks for being honest with me," I told him.

Kaden returned to his food.

I turned to Osten. "And you still owe me a report on what the boys answered your embarrassing questions with."

Osten opened his mouth to speak again, but Lady Brice came hurriedly into the room and whispered something into Dad's ear.

Dad's eyes widened and something between fear and anger flashed as he set his gaze on Ahren. "My office. _Now_." His tone was more forceful than I had ever heard it.

Ahren looked at me confused and followed Dad out of the room.

Mom turned to Lady Brice. "What's happened?"

Lady Brice shuffled to Mom's seat and whispered in her ear.

Mom's hands dropped her fork and knife and leapt to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh my…" she breathed as she quickly stood and rushed after Dad and Ahren.

I looked to Lady Brice and she gave me a somber nod before quickly making her way out of the dining hall.

"I don't like this," Kaden said as he looked at me from across the table.

I nodded. "I'll make sure everything is okay," I said as I followed them. Dad hadn't asked me to join them, so this had to be something dealing directly with Ahren, but I was the future Queen and would need to know if this was something important. Besides, Ahren hardly ever got in trouble. I couldn't imagine he had done anything terribly wrong.


	8. The Heir - Chapter 34 Re-Write

**Hi everyone,**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Great feedback! Yes, I think she and Fox are really growing in their friendship. I like writing the Reports. Gavril was one of my favorite characters in the books and I felt like he didn't get enough page time. There will be plenty more of him to come!**

**Virtue01 - Glad last chapter was working better! I hope this one doesn't go crazy like the one before. There will definitely be more Kile and Eadlyn to come!**

**avocado - Gavril is awesome! I loved his character so much, I want to include him a lot more in the chapters to come! Thanks for you feedback on Eadlyn. I was disappointed in her character in the original books, so I am trying to build her into the woman I expected her to grow into. Stay tune for the next chapter, because we are starting The Crown!**

** -****phantomstimeturner - I am so glad! I am hoping that when I am finished with this, I will be able to undo the awful feeling that was left when I finished The Crown. I was just kind of like... "That's it?" I gotta make this better!**

**:)**

**The Heir - Chapter 34 – Re-Written**

"I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE wrong. As I approached Dad's office, I could hear him yelling through the door. His tone made me hesitate to go inside without knocking first, which I hardly ever did for his office.

"What?!" Dad's voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

I opened it and slipped inside, closing the door behind me to avoid anyone else hearing something. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice cutting out at the end as though _I _were the one being reprimanded.

Mom sat in a chair with her hand over her mouth looking pale.

Ahren sat in a chair across Dad's desk holding his head in his hands.

"I thought we raised you better than this!" Dad barked at Ahren, unbothered that I was now in the room and not addressing my question.

"We were careful. I don't know how this happened," Ahren said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you have _any _idea how this looks?" Dad bellowed.

Ahren sat stupefied in the chair, staring blankly at the floor with his fingers curled in his hair.

"Dad," I said, taking a step forward, "what happened?"

Dad didn't look away from Ahren, his jaw set as though he were holding back words. "We've received word that Camille is pregnant."

My heart leapt up in my chest. No. Not my perfect brother, Ahren. He would never allow something like that to happen. He would never take a chance at sullying the reputation of his perfect Princess.

"I swear we were careful," Ahren pleaded, still unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Not careful enough," Dad seethed before walking to his chair and dropping into it as though he had just run a marathon and sighed deeply. "We need to fix this."

Ahren nodded, standing, though his legs seemed shaky. "I'll marry her."

Dad rubbed his forehead.

"What?" I said, more surprised than I should have been. Of course his first reaction is to marry her. He already wanted to do that anyway.

"I'll marry her, Dad. I was just waiting for her to ask anyway," Ahren told him, pressing the point.

"That's not your choice, Ahren," Dad said, his hand still on his forehead, stress holding his shoulders forward. "That is Camille's choice."

"Let me tell her that I'm willing. She'll ask when I tell her. I know she will," Ahren pleaded.

Dad let his hand fall and looked to Ahren. "I don't know that the Queen will accept that. You and Camille having a rushed wedding _during _your sister's Selection? It will raise too many rumors and soil Camille's reputation."

Ahren straightened. "It won't. We just did the pre-work for this when Eadlyn invited her here. Eadlyn already set the stage for our love to be public and overly-romanticized. We'll just make our love more public and it will seem like we just couldn't wait to be married. The only thing stopping Camille from asking was the Selection anyway."

So I did stand between them and their happily every after without knowing it! I felt sick. My stomach was in a tight knot and my heart felt like it was lodged in my throat.

Dad finally sighed and waved a hand at Ahren. "Call her."

Ahren rushed from the room, a terrified look on his face as he passed me. I wondered if he were scared of rushing into marriage with Camille… or scared that she would have to end things because of this.

I looked to Dad, looking as though he wanted to break something and faint all at the same time. I turned my gaze to Mom and noticed that she was hunched forward, holding her chest and looking very pale. "Mom?" I said as I rushed toward her.

"America?" Dad said urgently as he leapt from his seat and rushed to us.

"I…" Mom's voice was weak and then she fell forward, clammy and pale as a ghost.

"Get help!" Dad ordered.

"I ran to the door before the words were fully out of his mouth. I flung the door open, calling out to the guards. "Help!" I barely recognized my own was full of terror and weakness and had a shrill pitch to it that I had never heard before.

Guards rushed into the room and grabbed Mom, Dad faithfully holding her hand and trying to wake her as they rush toward the infirmary wing. I followed behind, watching Mom's devoid face, and feeling my heart race.

The guards lay her on an examination bed and the doctor and nurses immediately sprung to action, working quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, frantic.

The doctor looked to me and then to Dad. "I think she may be having a heart attack."

I felt my breath catch in my chest, leaving me with a painful pressure. Tears began in the corners of my eyes and then started streaming down my face. "Will she be alright?" I sobbed.

"You should wait outside," the doctor told Dad.

Dad was shaking and one of the guards escorted us from the infirmary.

This couldn't be happening. Not Mom. She was so strong and courageous and smart. Something like this couldn't happen to her.

Dad wrapped me in a hug and we both cried. The sound of his unabashed wailing was haunting.

I was chilled to the bone, my heart breaking, and all I could think about were the times when I had been too stubborn or had an argument with her or not taken any of the million chances that I had to tell her I loved her.

:)

Ahren and I sat in Dad's study as Mom was in surgery. We were told we'd have to wait until Dad allowed us to go in once it was all over, so instead of sitting there feeling helpless, we worked on the situation at hand with Camille.

"The Queen has agreed to our marriage," Ahren said, staring blankly at a list in front of him. What would have been exciting new from his lips only a few weeks prior now sounded like a disappointment. I could tell he wasn't disappointed in marrying Camille, but in the fact that this was now a rushed and somewhat forced decision.

"When does she want the wedding?" I asked, searching through pictures that were taken of Ahren and Camille that weren't in the _Report _to send to the Queen for engagement pictures that she could exploit.

"No later than a month from now," Ahren said, the fear that he would have to leave without our mother being healed or at least on track to being healed was evident in his tone.

I touched his hand and gave him the bravest stare I could manage. "This is the right thing to do… and Mom will pull through. She is stronger than any little heart attack."

Ahren nodded somberly and looked back to his list. "It's my fault."

I shook my head. "It's _my _fault. _I _needed Camille here to distract _my _people because _I _have been pretending to be something I'm not for too long. _You _were just given the chance to have a night of passion with the girl you love and things happened."

Ahren gave me a sad smile. "Don't have a night of passion with any of your suitors until you're engaged. It doesn't feel great to be pushed like this."

I managed a slight laugh. "I'm ages away from feeling anything close to passion," I told him. "Besides…I'll have to bring the Selected down to the Elite now. There's no way I can have as many dates as I've been having with the additional work I need to do for Dad and with your…" I gave him a sympathetic look. "Situation."

Ahren nodded and added something to his list. "It's better that way. You'll have a better chance at finding someone you love once you don't have to spread yourself too thin.

I saw tears building in his eyes and a wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

Ahren buried his nose in my hair and let out a small sob. He wasn't crying because he was upset he had to marry Camille, he was sad that he embarrassed her, feeling guilty because the news caused our Mom's weak heart to give out, and terrified of what would happen now that he would be Prince Consort to the woman of his dreams, but to the Queen, his future mother in law, he would always be the boy that accidentally impregnated her heir.

I hugged him tightly and felt tears of my own slide down my cheeks. The fear of losing my mother, the reality of losing my brother, the impending and worsening stress of being the heir to the throne of Illea, and the heartbreak I was going to have to cause when I did yet another mass elimination to get down to the Elite. It was all too much, even for a future Queen.


	9. The Crown - Chapter 1 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the first chapter of The Crown! As always, reviews are appreciated! Hopefully this one doesn't do the weird formatting thing that I always have to fix.**

**heartsandra - Thanks so much! I figured it would take a lot to rattle America's cage, and I hated the way the original pulled Ahren out of character to run away from his family. I had to fix that. He did still need to do something to keep the storyline, moving though.**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Aw! I'm sorry to pull the rug out. Yes, Ahren will be leaving the palace, but he will be in much better contact than the original work had him. Especially now, because he'll need Eadlyn to switch places and be ****_his_**** go-to for a sanity check.**

**To the guest that let me know about the formatting - I hope the update I made fixed it so you can keep reading. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Virtue01 - Yes! I wanted to make sure to show Maxon's frustration and fear in the moment. Because it wasn't so much that he was mad at Ahren for what had happened, more like he was afraid for his son possibly losing the love of his life by ruining her reputation and consequently setting a precedence for his daughter to do the same thing. Tense situation for sure. I needed the event to be so stressful that America would have her heart attack, so enough to get Maxon to yell felt about right. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**To the guest that reviewed with no name - Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it! The thought did cross my mind to make my own all new Selection, but after the painful disappointment I had to face when finishing The Crown, I had to start here first. I am really enjoying writing this story. I have re-read The Heir and The Crown a few times just to be able to read this story, because I need all those little details to line up and fix the things that left me forlorn. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**:)**

**The Crown – Chapter 1 – Re-Written**

"I'M SORRY," I SAID, BRACING myself for the dirty feeling that would fill my stomach and chest from doing this. When my Selection started, I'd pictured it ending this way – with dozens of my suitors leaving at a time, many of them unprepared for their moment in the spotlight to be over. But after I started taking my Selection seriously, I had come to like all of them, and this mass elimination would be almost heartbreaking. They had been fair with me, and now I had to be very unfair with them.

"I know it's abrupt, but given my mother's precarious condition, my father has asked me to take on more responsibilities, and I feel the only way to manage that is to scale down this competition."

"How is the queen?" Ivan asked, swallowing hard.

I sighed. "She looks…she looks pretty bad."

My mind went back to my sitting next to her infirmary bed, holding her hand, listening to the metronome of her heartbeat keeping time on the monitor. The doctors had to harvest a vein from her leg to replace the one in her chest that had been worked to death. One of the doctors said they had lost her for a minute but managed to get her back.

"She's alive though. And my father…he's…"

Raoul placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Your Highness. We all understand."

I let my eyes flit across the space, my gaze settling on each of my suitors for a breath as I committed their faces to memory.

"I was honestly terrified of all of you," I confessed. There were a few chuckles around the room. "Thank you so much for taking this chance, and for being so gracious with me."

A guard entered, clearing his throat to announce his presence. "I'm sorry, my lady. It's nearly time for the broadcast. The crew wanted to check, um" – he made a fumbling gesture with his hand - "hair and stuff."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be ready in a moment."

After he left, I turned my attention back to the boys. "I hope you'll forgive me for the group good-bye. I wish you all the best of luck in the future."

There was a chorus of murmured good-byes as I left. I had to restrain myself from turning back to look at them, because I was already so close to tears. Even though there were many of them that I had already decided to eliminate, they were still amazing people that I didn't want to hurt and I would truly feel like something was missing when they were gone. Once I was outside the doors of the Men's Parlor, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was coming. _I am Eadlyn Schreave and no one – literally, no one – is as powerful as me._

The palace was eerily quiet without Mom and her ladies scuttling around. Nothing makes you quite so aware of a person's presence as the loss of it.

I held myself tall as I made my way down to the studio.

"Your Highness," several people greeted me as I come though the doorway, curtsying and moving out of my way, all the while avoiding looking directly in my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was out of sympathy or if they already knew.

"Oh," I said, glancing in the mirror. "I'm a bit shiny. Could you-?" I hadn't looked so shiny that I needed work, but I had to be strong for my subjects. Pity was not a luxury that a future Queen could afford. I had to be strong… for Dad…for Mom…for Ahren…for my country.

"Of course, Your Highness." A girl expertly dabbed at my skin, covering me in powder.

I straightened the high lace collar of my gown. When I'd gotten dressed this morning, black seemed appropriate, considering the overall mood of the palace, but I was second-guessing myself.

"I look too serious," I worried aloud. "Not respectable serious, but worried serious. This is all wrong."

"You look beautiful, my lady." The makeup girl swept a fresh splash of color across my lips. "Like your mother."

"I don't look anything like my mother," I lamented.

"That's not what I mean." The girl, warm and round, with wisps of curls falling across her forehead, stood beside me and gazed at my reflection. "See there," she said, pointing to my eyes. "Not the same color, but the same determination. And your lips have the same hopeful smile. I know you have your grandmother's coloring, but you're your mother's daughter, through and through."

I stared at myself. I could almost see what she meant. At this most isolating moment, I felt a little less alone.

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me."

"We're all praying for her, my lady. She's a tough one."

I giggled in spite of my mood. "That she is."

"Two minutes!" the floor director called. I walked onto the carpeted set, smoothing out my gown and touching my hair. The studio was colder than usual, even under the lights, and goose bumps prickled at my skin as I took my place behind the lone podium.

Gavril, slightly dressed down but still very polished, gave me a sympathetic smile as he approached. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm happy to deliver the news for you."

"Thank you, but I think I have to do this myself." Ahren was right. My people needed to see the _real_ me. I needed them to see me hurting and still working tirelessly for them. I needed to show that I was a cold bratty princess that thinks only of herself. I needed to show them that I can be strong and courageous. I _had_ to do this.

"All right then. How's she holding up?"

"Okay as of an hour ago. The doctors are keeping her asleep so she can heal, but she looks so battered." I closed my eyes for a moment, calming myself. I didn't need to cry again. "Sorry. This has me a bit on edge. But at least I'm managing better than Dad."

He shook his head. "I can't imagine anyone taking this worse than him. His whole world has hung on her since they met."

I thought back to the wall of photos and mentally thumbed through all the details they'd only recently divulged about how they got together. It seemed so unfair that they had fought through countless obstacles only to be left powerless to fight to be together now.

"You were there, Gavril. You saw their Selection." I swallowed, still unsure. "How does this process really work?"

He shrugged. "Yours is the third I've seen, and I can't tell you how it works, how the lottery can bring in a soul mate. Let me say this: Your grandfather was not exactly a man I admired, but he treated his queen as if she was the most important person to walk the planet. Where he was harsh with others, he was generous with her. She got the best of him, which is more than I can say for…Well, he found the right woman."

I squinted, curious about what he was omitting. I knew Grandpa had been a strict ruler, but come to think of it, that was the only way I knew him. Dad didn't talk about him much as a husband or father, and I'd always been much more interested in hearing about Grandma.

"And your dad? I don't think he had a clue what he was looking for. Honestly, I don't think your mother did either. But she was his match in every way. Everyone around them could see it long before they did."

"Really?" I asked. "They didn't know?"

He made a face. "Truthfully, it was more that she didn't know." He gave me a pointed look. "A family trait, it seems."

I tilted my head to the side. "What does that mean?" Did Gavril see something I was missing? Was someone in love with me the way my father loved my mother and I didn't know it?

"Ten seconds," the floor director called, and I nearly told them to hold everything so Gavril could answer my question.

Gavril patted my shoulder. "I think you'll figure it out, Your Highness."

I nodded, still wishing he would have been direct in his answer. I squared my shoulders in front of the camera, trying to look calm as the light began glowing red.

"Good morning, people of Illea. I, Princess Eadlyn Schreave, am here to address some recent events that have taken place in the royal family. I shall deliver the good news first." I managed a smile, because, though the circumstances were frightening and I didn't want him to leave, my brother would be marrying the love of his life. "My beloved brother, Prince Ahren Schreave, is engaged to Princess Camille de Sauveterre of France. They will be wed in the upcoming month. I hope you will all join me in wishing them both the happiest of marriages."

I paused. _You can do this, Eadlyn_.

"In sadder news, last night, my mother, America Schreave, queen of Illea, suffered a very serious heart attack."

I paused. The words felt like they had created a dam in my throat, making it harder to speak.

"She is in critical condition and is under constant medical supervision. Please pr-"

I brought my hand to my mouth. I was going to cry. I was going to lose it on national television, and while I wanted to show the more human side of me, I didn't want to appear weak.

I took a breath and hoped the whole country could see the tears that I was refusing to let fall… all for their benefit.

"Please pray for her speedy recovery, as we all adore her and still depend on her guidance."

Breathe in, breathe out. _You can do this, Eadlyn_.

"My mother held such a great respect for the Selection, which, as you all know, led to my parents' long and happy marriage. As such, I've decided to honor what I know would be her deepest wish and continue with my own Selection. Due to the stress placed on our household currently, I think it wise to bring my suitors down to the Elite. My father narrowed his field to six instead of ten because of extenuating circumstances, and I have done the same. The following six gentlemen have been invited to stay on in the Selection: Sir Gunner Croft, Sir Kile Woodwork, Sir Ean Cabel, Sir Hale Garner, Sir Fox Wesley, and Sir Henri Jaakoppi."

Reading the names was a strangely comforting thing, like I knew how proud they were of this moment and I could feel the flow of it, even from a distance.

It was almost done. They knew Ahren would be leaving soon. They knew my mother might die. They knew the Selection would carry on. Now…they needed to know what I was sure they didn't want to hear.

"With my mother in such a delicate state, my father, King Maxon Schreave, as chosen to remain by her side." _Here goes_. "As such, he has name me regent until he feels fit to reclaim his title. I will make all decisions of state until further notice. It is with a heavy heart that I assume this role but it gives me great joy to bring any peace to my parents. We will have more updates on all these matters as they become available. Thank you for your time, and good day."

The cameras stopped rolling, and I moved just off the stage, sitting in one of the chairs that were usually reserved for my family. I felt queasy and would have sat there for hours trying to regain my composure if I thought I could get away with it, but there was too much to do. The first thing on the list was to check on Mom and Dad again, then make sure Ahren was okay, then it was off to work. At some point today I would need to meet with the Elite and give them their new assignment as well. I realized when staring at the mountain of work that I had to do early this morning, I needed more than someone to pat my back and tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed a sounding board and someone that could help me come up with ideas to fix things. I needed to see who would be able to help me be the Queen I needed to be.

As I went to exit the studio, I stopped short because my path was blocked by a row of gentlemen. The first face I saw was Hale's. His expression lit up as he held out a flower. "For you."

I looked down the line and saw they all had flowers in their hands, some with roots till noticeably attached. All I could assume was that they had heard their names on the announcement, rushed from the Men's Parlor to the garden, and come down here.

"You idiots," I laughed, feeling some of the load on my shoulders lifting. "Thank you."

I took Hale's flower and hugged him. "I know I said something every day," he whispered, "but let me know if you need me to up it to two, okay?"

I held him a little tighter. "Thanks."

Ean was next. He winked at me as though he hadn't even noticed the other boys' presence and I had just walked across the stage to see him because I was so enamored by him. I did find myself wanting to hug him though.

"I took mine from a vase in the hallway. Don't' tell the staff on me," he whispered and kissed my cheek. "She'll be okay," he promised, and his flamboyant arrogance almost made me think that she really would be just because he said so.

Kile had pricked his finger on a thorn and held his bleeding hand awkwardly away from my clothes as we hugged, which made me laugh and was perfect.

"For smiles," Henri said as I added his flower to my messy bouquet and gave him a hug.

"Good, good," I replied, and he laughed at me.

Even Erik had gotten me a flower. I smirked a bit as I took it.

"You realize this is a dandelion," I told him.

He shrugged. "I know. Some see a weed; some see a flower. Perspective."

I hugged him as well, and I could feel him looking at the others, seeming uncomfortable to be getting the same thanks they had.

Gunner swallowed, seeming nervous to say anything at all, but held me gently when I hugged him for my flower. I could feel he was probably the one that felt the most surprise at being chosen. He had been very funny on the group date and was actually quite entertaining in our one on one dates, so I had wanted to keep him.

Fox had three flowers in his hand. "I couldn't pick."

I laughed. "They're all beautiful. Thanks."

Fox's embrace was tight, like he needed me to _feel_ how grateful he was to have been chosen. Like he wanted me to know, beyond words, just how much this meant to him. What my statement of making him an Elite meant. He had a _real_ chance.

In the beginning, the entire process of the Selection made no sense. Randomly choosing thirty-five boys to invade my home and force myself to spend time with each of them? It was preposterous that I would ever find true love. Yet, here I stood, looking at my line of suitors, having been swept away by their kindness, their generosity, their charm, their humor and their… dare I say it… love. My hope wasn't that I would find love now. I knew I would find it. What Gavril said was still in my mind, and if he saw that I was in love with one of these boys, I could trust that. I just had to hope that love would also overlap with my duty, and I'd find myself happy in the middle of all of this.


	10. The Crown - Chapter 2 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the next chapter!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Yes! I did keep the original elite. I'm trying not to destroy a lot of the original work, but as the book progresses there will be a lot more that changes. :) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**heartsandra - Thanks! I felt like I didn't get to connect with Eadlyn very much because I didn't get to hear how she was feeling or growing while reading rhe original work, so I definitely had to change that. :)**

**Guest - I'm glad you like it!**

**Avocado - Yay! I'm glad! There will definitely be more character development. Starting after this chapter, I am going to have a lot more of all the characters, and some more Ahren before he has to go get married. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 2 Re-Written**

MOM'S HANDS FELT SO SOFT, almost papery in a way. The feeling made me think of how water smoothed out the edges of a stone. I smiled, thinking she must have been a very rough stone once upon a time.

"Did you ever used to get it wrong?" I asked. "Say the wrong words, do the wrong things?"

I waited for an answer, receiving nothing but the hum of equipment and the beat of the monitor.

"Well, you and Dad used to fight, so you must have been wrong sometimes."

I held her hand tighter, trying to warm it in mine. It made me think of when she was holding me in my bed, and I realized how desperately I wanted to be able to do that again.

"I made all the announcements. Now everyone knows that Ahren will be getting married and that you're a little… indisposed at the moment. I cut the boys down to six. I know that's a big cut, but Dad said it was okay and that he did that when it was his turn, so no one can get upset." I sighed. "Regardless, I have a feeling people will still find a way to get upset with me."

I blinked back tears, worried she'd sense how scare I was. The doctors had said heart issues ran in her family and that her stress levels had just reached a point where it triggered this problem. A few months ago I would have assumed the entire thing was Ahren's fault, getting the Princess of France pregnant outside the construct of marriage, but now I was able to recognize that while that must have been a shock for my perfect brother to have made any sort of mistake or have any kind of accident, it was probably just the straw that broke the camel's back. _I_ had caused much more stress up to this point and had filled her to the point that Ahren's one stressor tipped her over the limit. If this were anyone's fault, it was mine.

"I should be going now," I told her, giving her hand an unintentional squeeze. "I'm going to run my first advisory board meeting as soon as Dad gets back. He says it shouldn't be too difficult. Honestly, I feel like General Leger has the toughest job of anyone today, trying to get Dad to eat, because he fought so hard to stay here with you. The general was insistent, though, and Dad finally caved. I'm glad he's here. General Leger, I mean. It's kind of like having a backup parent."

I held her hand a little tighter and leaned in, whispering. "Please, don't make me need a backup parent, though, okay? I still need you. The boys still need you. And Dad… he looks like he might fall apart if you leave. So when it's time to wake up, you've got to come back, all right?"

I waited for her mouth to twitch or her fingers to move, anything to show that she could hear me. Nothing. My heart sunk in my chest.

Just then Dad tore through the door with General Leger on his heels. I wiped at my cheeks, hoping no one would notice.

"See," General Leger said, "She's stable. The doctors would come running if anything changed."

"All the same, I prefer to be here," Dad said firmly.

"Dad, you were hardly gone ten minutes. Did you even eat?"

"I ate. Tell her, Aspen."

General Leger sighed. "We'll call it eating."

Dad shot him a look that would have been threatening to some but only made the general smile. "I'll see if I can sneak some food in so you won't have to leave."

Dad nodded. "Look out for my girl."

"Of course." General Leger winked at me, and I stood up and followed him from the room, looking back at Mom just to check.

Still asleep.

In the hallway, he held out an arm for me. "You ready, my not-quite Queen?"

I took it and smiled. "No." I took a breath and said, "Let's go."

As we made our way to the boardroom, I nearly asked General Leger if he would take me for another lap around the floor. The day felt so overwhelming already that I wasn't sure I could do this.

_I am Eadlyn Schreave and no one is as powerful as me. I can do this._

I pulled the door open with purpose, General Leger trailing behind me. I made sure to nod at the gentlemen as I passed. Sir Andrews, Sir Coddly, Mr. Rasmus, and a handful of other men I'd know for years sat arranging their pens and paper. Lady Brice looked proud as she watched me sweep around to my father's spot, as did the general when he settled into place beside her.

"Good morning." I took my seat at the head of the table, gazing down at the thin folder in front of me. Thank goodness the agenda looked light today. Thank goodness the agenda looked light today.

"How is your mother?" Lady Brice asked solemnly.

I had been asked so many times that I could hardly count them over the past weeks, but it never stopped hurting when someone would ask. "She's asleep still. I'm not sure how serious her condition is at the moment, but Dad is staying by her side, and we'll be sure to update everyone if there's any change."

Lady Brice smiled sadly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She was always a tough one."

I tried to hide my surprise, but I didn't realize Lady Brice know my mother that well. In truth, I didn't know that much about Lady Brice myself, but her tone was so sincere, I was happy to have her beside me in the hardest of times I had ever had to face.

I nodded. "Let's get through this so I can tell her my first day on the job was at least slightly productive."

There were gentle chuckles around the room at that, but my smile quickly faded as I read the first page presented to me.

"Prince Ahren is already engaged to the Princess of France, why is this still up for discussion?" I said dryly.

"Because we do not feel it a wise move to surrender our Prince to France," Sir Coddly said confidently, "Given the circumstances."

"The _circumstances_ are what makes it the right move. I assure you that Prince Ahren had every intention to marry the Princess when she deemed appropriate. I will not command him to break off the engagement that _he_ suggested. The wedding will proceed as planned." I crumpled the suggestion to dissolve Ahren and Camille's engagement.

"My lady, you cannot do that," Sir Andrews insisted. "The relations between Illea and France have been tense for years."

"That is more on a personal level than a political one," Lady Brice offered.

Sir Coddly waved his hand in the air. "Which makes this all much worse. Queen Daphne is brandishing more emotional suffering on the royal family under the assumption that we will not respond. This time we must. Tell her, general!"

Lady Brice shook her head in frustration as General Leger spoke.

"All I will say, Your Highness, is that we can have troops in the sky and n the ground within twenty-four hours if you command it. Though I certainly wouldn't _advise_ you to make that command."

Sir Andrews huffed. "Leger, tell her the dangers she's facing."

He shrugged. "I see no danger here. Queen Daphne has been very accommodating, considering her daughter's spotless reputation is hanging in the balance."

"A reputation that she thinks our country has blemished!" Sir Coddly defended loudly.

"Enough," I said with finality. "Prince Ahren made the choice of his own free will to marry Princess Camille, and with her mother's blessing, they _will_ be wed. I will not revoke the blessing from my family because of some past feelings or personal drama. Next item." I was proud of myself for grasping command of the room. I would be the Queen one day, and they will need to listen to me.

"The Queen has been lying in the hospital unconscious, so she hasn't given her blessing," Sir Coddly muttered to Sir Andrews.

"But your _King_ and_ future_ Queen have," I corrected him. "They do not require more than that."

Sir Coddly slammed a fist on the table. "No one will take you seriously if you do not act decisively."

There was a beat of silence after his voice stopped echoing around the room, and the entire table sat motionless, unable to so much as breathe, waiting for my reaction.

"Fine," I responded calmly. "You're fired."

Sir Coddly laughed, looking at the other gentlemen at the table. "You can't fire me, Your Highness."

I tilted my head, staring at him. "I assure you, I can. There's no one here who outranks me at the moment, and you are easily replaceable."

Though she tried to be discreet, I saw Lady Brice purse her lips together, clearly determined not to laugh. Yes, she was an ally to me for sure.

Sir Coddly lowered his chin and squinted. "Don't you think you're being too emotional about this?"

I stood, my chair screeching behind me as I moved. "I'm going to assume that you aren't implying by that statement that I'm actually being too _female_ about this. Because, yes, I _am_ emotional, but I am also your future Queen." I strode around the opposite side of the table, my eyes trained on Sir Coddly. "My father has placed me in a position of power _because_ he is emotional right now, watching my mother lie in a hospital bed with tubes down her throat, yet you would be foolish to question any of _his_ emotions at play."

Stepping across from him, I continued. "I have two younger brothers to calm in the wake of all this, a twin to marry off to the love of his life, a country to run, and six boys downstairs waiting for me to offer one of them my hand."

Sir Coddly swallowed, and I felt only the tiniest bit of guilt for the satisfaction it brought me.

"So, yes, I _am_ being emotional right now, Sir Coddly, and I _am_, for all intents and purposes, your Queen. I will not be bullied in _my_ boardroom, and I assure you, I will _not_ be treated as your inferior because I am a _woman_."

The color drained from Sir Coddly's face and I turned to General Leger as I walked back to the head of the table.

"General Leger?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Is there anything on this agenda that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Good." I turned back to the table and stare pointedly at each advisor. "You have less than twenty-four hours to remember your place and return here with an attitude befitting your Queen. You are dismissed."

As soon as I finished, everyone other than Lady Brice and General Leger rose and bowed – rather deeply, I noted.

I stepped from the room with General Leger and Lady Brice at my heels.

"You were wonderful, Your Highness," Lady Brice insisted once the three of us were alone.

"I was terrified the entire time," I told her honestly, clutching my hands together to stop them from trembling. I needed to maintain this aura of strength.

General Leger put his arm around me. "Those old goats have been trying to bait your father into war with France for years now. While Queen Daphne may be manipulative, she certainly does not want Illea as her enemy." He tapped my cheek with his knuckle before returning his arm to his side. "And your father would have been proud of you for the way you handled yourself."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I think I might just go tell him," General Leger told me.

I was desperate to hear the sound of Mom's heart monitor beeping as a reminder that her heart was still working, but I had to continue with my day so that Dad could be there with her. "Please, bring me an update as soon as you can. On his and my mother's conditions."

General Leger gave me a wink and walked off.

Lady Brice looked at me pointedly. "Feeling better?"

I shook my head. "I knew this role would be a lot of work. I've done my share of it and watched my father do ten times what I did. But I was supposed to have more time to get ready. To start the job now, because my mother might die, is too much. And within fifteen minutes of my first meeting I have to threaten to _fire_ someone in order to get the respect I am _owed_? I'm wasn't quite prepared for that."

"Okay, first things first. You don't have to be perfect yet. This is temporary. Your mom will get better, your dad will come back to work, and you will go back to learning with this great experience under your belt. Think of this time as an opportunity."

I let out a long breath. She was right. This was my chance to test the waters before I had to dive right in in a few years.

"Besides, it's not all completely up to you. This is what your advisors are for. Granted, they weren't much help today, but we're here so you aren't navigating without a map."

I nodded.

"You should start surrounding yourself with people you trust, as well. Your father has had years to develop his support system and now you must use it temporarily and develop your own at the same time. It is important to trust the people that you need to support you." Lady Brice advised me.

Again, I found myself seeing her in a new light. She'd stayed in her role longer than anyone; she knew what Da would decide in most situations; and she was, as the very least, another woman in the room.

Lady Brice stared into my eyes, forcing me to focus. "Who do you know will always be honest with you? Who will be by your side, not because you're royal, but because you're you?"

I smiled, absolutely positive of where I was going once I left this hallway.


	11. The Crown - Chapter 3 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the latest chapter! There are some differences in this chapter, but the next chapter will really start changing the story.**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Thank you for always reviewing! Make it worth posting and continuing to write. :) Yes! Now that we can have a date each day, with only one day being Eadlyn's "day off", I'll definitely have more dates in here!**

**Virtue01 - Thank you! I appreciate you always leaving a review! She may find out much sooner about Lady Brice than she did in the original book, just because of where my story is heading. I have a big twist in the story to set up. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 3 - Re-Written**

"ME?"

"You."

"Are you sure?"

I grabbed Neena by the shoulders. "You always tell me the truth, even if I'm not excited to hear it. You've always put up with the worst of me, and you are already handling everything to do with my Selection as it is. This would just be the next step."

She beamed, blinking to quell her tears of joy. "A lady-in-waiting…what does that even mean?"

"Well, it's a mix of being a companion, which you already are, and then helping with the less glamorous side of my job, like scheduling appointments and making sure I remember to eat and ensuring I have time to actually _date_ the Elite."

"I think I can handle that," she said, smiling.

"I know you can. You're already halfway there," I told her with a smile. "Oh, and you no longer are required to wear that uniform, so go change."

Neena chuckled, her hands instinctively running down the front of her apron as though she were feeling it for the last time…which she was. "I don't know that I have anything appropriate. But I'll make sure to get something together for tomorrow."

"Then use something from my closet for today," I told her.

She gaped at me. "You… I can't."

"Yes, you can and you must. I need you today, and I can't have you wearing that." I pointed to the wide doors. "Get dressed, meet me in the office, and we'll make it through whatever comes one day at a time."

She nodded, and, as if we'd done it a thousand times, she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_," I insisted. "I need someone in my corner now more than ever."

"I can be that person," she told me, hugging tighter.

When we separated from the hug, I grinned at her. "I know. Your first assignment is to pick a new maid for me. When you get to the meeting room, we'll go over the other things."

"Not a problem."

"Excellent. See you soon."

I swept from the room, feeling better knowing I had people on my side now. General Leger would be my line to Mom and Dad, Lady Brice would be my chief advisor, and Neena would help me shoulder the workload of everything else.

It had been less than a day, and I already understood why Mom thought I'd need a partner. And I still intended to find one. I just needed a little more time with the Elite to figure out who that would be.

:)

Now that the Selected were down to six Elite, I was able to have one date each day and have one day just to myself, though every other week would be an event where the boys would have to begin proving their worthiness as a Prince Consort to keep the _Reports_ full of something other than how much my people hate me. Neena had already written up a perfect schedule before I had even asked her to and well before I had offered her the position of my Lady in Waiting. I really would be lost without her at this point. In addition to the dates, I would be having dinner with each of the Elite on their assigned day so I could get more individual time with them. I'd adjust that later when Mom and Dad were finally back at the dinner table.

Unsurprisingly, she had set up a date with Kile first, surely knowing that I would feel better talking to him with my sea of madness threatening to drown me.

"How are you doing?" Kile asked, watching me as I pushed the food around my plate.

I sighed. "I'm okay, actually."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm nervous and in over my head and feel like I'm barely keeping afloat, but I'm leveling out and getting it together."

He smirked at me. "That's sounds more believable."

I took a drink and looked at him. He really did know me the best out of all the Elite, but that was mostly due to the fact that he had grown up with me. Did he care to know any other details about me now? Did he want to grow with me and learn all the new things that ill change about me in the future?

"What?" Kile asked, noticing my gaze.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking."

"Wondering how I will do in the upcoming challenge?" he asked.

I grinned at him. "The prize is to be my date to Ahren's wedding," I reminded him.

He smirked. "I know."

"Do you feel it was a reasonable challenge?" I asked him.

He nodded. "At this point, each of us is looking at the strong possibility of being your Prince Consort. We have to be ready to handle the actual job that goes along with that. We can't just expect to stand behind you looking proper and listen to you complain after a long day."

"You don't think it was too vague to ask you each to just come up with an idea to make things better in the country?"

"I think that will help with the assessment. Anyone who comes up with a decent plan is cut from the right cloth," Kile answered. "And it should help some of the guys to see what will be expected of them. They're getting a little nervous about that."

"Who is?" I asked.

Kile shrugged. "Henri and Fox are especially worried. They aren't sure how grand their idea needs to be and they are used to… poorer areas of the country. Gunner also seems confused about what he should be doing in general. Hale seems to be okay, since his father was a Two, so he knows enough about political workings. Ean is quiet as always."

I looked to him from beneath my eyelashes. "And you?"

Kile smirked at me. "You don't have to worry about me. I grew up here too, remember?"

I smiled, but my eyes returned to my plate. "I'm… hoping you'll win."

Kile watched me as though he could read my body language better than my words. "I'm going to do my best," he assured me.

I glanced at him and smirked. "You'd better."

"So what's really happening with Ahren?" Kile asked, not removing his eyes from his plate.

"How did you-"

Kile looked up at me all knowingly. "I _know_ you, Eady."

I looked down at my plate, debating if I should tell him. Digression was important, but Kile, more than anyone, was trustworthy. I sighed after deciding I could tell him without fear of repercussions. "Camille is pregnant," I told him softly.

Kile's eyebrows shot up, but he was otherwise unphased by the news that had shocked my mother so much she had a heart attack. "Wow. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Kile!" I scolded him. "This is serious! Camille's reputation is on the line if anyone found out and our relationship with France-"

"Would be completely ruined. I know, Eady. I figured that's why the sudden engagement and the quick wedding next month. It'll be fine." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't expect Ahren to not be prepared if he were going to do… _that_."

I shrugged. "He said they were careful." I hadn't wanted to ask Ahren what _careful_ meant to him. I really didn't want the details. At the time, I was so in shock that I wasn't even sure my brain had fully processed what was happening. Now, trying to put myself in his position, I remembered how easy it had been for me to lose control with Kile. Could I have just as easily been in his situation if Kile hadn't been thinking clearly enough to stop us?

"Are you scared?" Kile asked me.

I looked up to him from beneath my eyelashes. "Of him moving across the world?"

Kile looked at me with pity in his eyes. I could so clearly see Miss Marlee in his eyes, but how had I never seen General Leger in his features before? A haircut and some attention to his wardrobe made him look very similar. I could imagine he would be a striking resemblance if he had become a guard and been as fit as his father. I was sure Miss Marlee would _never_ have agreed to such a thing.

"I'm terrified," I answered him honestly.

Kile shrugged. "I know I'll never be the perfect substitute for your twin… but I'm here if you need me."

I smiled at him. How did he know that was exactly what I needed right now? I didn't need the King to reclaim his role. I didn't need the Prince to give up his now one chance at happiness to continue to be my confidant. I didn't need a knight in shining armor to come whisk me into his arms and tell me everything would be okay. I just needed someone to _be_ there when I needed a set of working ears.

"Thank you," I said, fighting the heat that was rising in my cheeks.

:)

I went through the mountain of paperwork, placing the royal seal on orders I approved and Neena and Lady Brice and read and re-read to ensure nothing got past me the first time. I felt like I needed to pull my hair out. There was so much that was constantly in my backlog and I understood why my father looked older than his actual age now. I could literally feel the gray hairs forming in my brown curls.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," the guard said with a bow, "but you have a visitor."

I looked to Neena. "Am I scheduled to meet with someone?"

Neena shook her head at me, double checking the clipboard in her hands in case she missed something.

The guard had left, not offering who my visitor was. Who was so important that they couldn't be announced?

As I descended to the first floor, the answer to my question was standing there, his bright smile making my breath catch.

Marid Illea hadn't set foot in the palace in years. The last time I'd laid eyes on him, he was a gangly preteen who hadn't quite mastered conventional conversation. But his round cheeks had turned into a jaw line sharp enough to cut, and his stringy limbs had filled out, hitting the seams of his suit with perfect precision. He held my gaze as I approached, and even though his hands were full with an overflowing basket, he bowed and smiled as if he was completely unencumbered.

"Your Highness," he said. "I'm sorry to come unannounced, but as soon as we heard about your mother, we felt we had to do something. So…"

He held out the basket toward me. I was full of gifts. Flowers, thin books, jars of soup with ribbons around the lids, and even a few bakery items that looked so good it was hard no to take one for myself.

"Marid," I said, a greeting, a question, and an admonition all at once. "This is above and beyond, all things considered."

He shrugged. "Disagreements don't mean a loss of compassion. Our Queen is sick, and this was the least we could do."

I smiled, moved by his sudden appearance. I motioned to a guard.

"Take this to the hospital wing, please."

He took the gift basket, and I turned my focus back to Marid.

"Your parents didn't want to come?"

He grimaced. "They were afraid the visit would seem more political than personal."

I nodded. "Understandable. But please tell them not to worry about that in the future. They're still welcome here."

Marid sighed. "They didn't think so, not after their…exit."

I pressed my lips together, remembering it all so clearly.

August Illea and my father had worked together closely after my grandparents died, trying to dissolve the castes as quickly as they could. When August complained that change wasn't happening fast enough, Dad pulled rank and told him to respect his plan. When Dad couldn't quite erase the stigma of being in the lower castes, August said he needed to get his "spoiled ass" out of the palace and into the streets. Dad had always been a patient man, and, from what I remembered of August, he was always on edge. In the end there was a big fight, and August and Georgia packed their things, including their bashful son, and left in a hurricane of hurt and anger.

I'd heard Marid's voice once or twice on the radio since then, giving political commentary or business advice, but it was strange now, having that voice sync up to the movements of his lips and seeing him smile so easily when I mostly remembered him slouched over himself when he was younger.

Marid extended an arm. "Perhaps we could walk and talk?"

I linked my arm through his, and we began moving down the hall.

"How is it going so far?"

"All things considered, I'm managing perfectly fine," I told him with feign confidence.

"I suppose you don't need me to pose a shoulder to cry on then?"

I didn't so much as shake my head. "I hardly need to consider crying. While life might be difficult, I _am_ the future Queen and will take everything in stride."

"Well, who knows? You might be able to make some serious changes while you're in office. Like all the post-caste issues. Out parents couldn't get it right, but maybe you can."

I was sure he meant the words as a compliment, but they did nothing but make me wary. I don't remember a lot of the ideas that his father had, but my father had been working tirelessly on that issue and doing everything that he could to make it better. The fact was that he couldn't force people to behave a certain way, so the post-caste issues were mostly out of our control.

"I hope to make things better until my father resumes his role, at least," I responded, hoping he found it polite and not a brush off…which it was.

"Well, Your Highness-"

"Please, Marid. It's Eadlyn. You've known me since before I was born."

He smirked. "Very true. Still, you are regent right now, and it feels wrong not to address you properly."

"Then what should I call you?" I asked, trying to pry for information that may or may not have been there. Marid didn't strike me as an awful person, in fact, he was well deserving of my trust, but he was behaving as though I needed to be at arms length. As though we hadn't been childhood friends. Something was off.

"Nothing but a loyal subject. I'd like to offer any help I can in this tense time. And I know the dissolution of the castes wasn't as clean as you all hoped, not even in the beginning. I've spent years lending my ear t the public. I think I've heard them very clearly, and if my commentary would be useful, please let me know."

I raised my eyebrows as I considered his words. I know a lot more about the lives of the commoners these days thanks to the Selected, but an expert on public opinions might be a perfect tool to have in my arsenal. And it might show my people that I did care about them. That would be critical. I needed my people to believe in me.

"Thank you, Marid. If I could do anything to ease the stress that this situation has brought to my father, it would be a huge blessing. When he's ready to come back to work, I'd like the country to be the calmest he's seen it in years. I'll be in touch."

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "That's my personal number. Call anytime."

I smiled. "Will your parents be upset that you're helping me? Isn't that fraternizing with the enemy?"

"No, no," he said, his tone light. "Our parents had the same goal. They simply had different methods of reaching it. And now, with your mother unwell, you shouldn't have to worry so much about things that are fixable, and the country's morale certainly is. Now more than ever, I think our parents will approve of us working together."

"Some mending would do some good for this country, and our families. Thank you, again," I told him solemnly.


	12. The Crown - Chapter 4 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**You're going to notice that the story is going to get further from the original work than before. I have some great surprises and some drama in store!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - You are my best reviewer! Thank you for always reviewing! Yes! There will be lots of drama coming soon for sure! I have some things that are going to be added to the story. I missed a lot of the excitement that was there in the original trilogy, so I am hoping to add some of that same excitement to this story. :) Marid annoys me so much! He stirs up so much drama! I do need him for my story though. :p I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 4 Re-Written**

NEENA HAD REPLACED HERSELF WITH Eloise, a quiet and fast worker. She was still working off of notes that Neena had left her about how I like things done though.

"I've prepared a bath for you," she said as I entered my room.

"Thank you," I told her, sure that it wouldn't be Neena's level of perfect yet, but hopeful that she would catch things soon.

I let a few tears fall during my bath, my legs pulled up to my chest. I needed one little piece of space where I could let my emotions pour out of me. I was terribly stressed these days and I desperately needed to have things start working. My mind was constantly filled with Mom, Dad, Ahren, the country in shambles and my advisors feeling a was weaker than my father simply because I was a woman. This was a horrible job I had been born into.

What would I do if they took the tubes out of Mom's throat and she couldn't breath on her own? I suddenly realized that even though I'd never thought of marriage and children in a specific and personal way, I'd always envisioned her dancing at my wedding and cooing over my firstborn. What if she wasn't there to do that?

How was I supposed to step into Dad's shoes? Today had worn me down to the bone. I couldn't imagine doing this all day every day for the next few weeks, let alone the years I'd have to do it when I truly inherited the throne.

And now my Selection was made even harder, because with a painful glimpse into my role of Queen, I was now even more confused about what I would need in a husband. Who of the Elite was the best choice to support me in this? Did I need to take public opinion of the Elite into account? Had Dad done that with his Selection? Could I even ask him that now?

I wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand like a child and wished I could go back to being blissfully unaware of how much bad could pile up in a single day.

I was now the most powerful person in the country and I was struggling to use it and question how I should use it. I was about to lose my twin to another country. My parents were in a horrible situation. And, as much as I still hated to admit this, I had half a dozen suitors in my home that I was trying to pick a lifelong partner from and I had no idea how to be in love.

_Just keep going. You can do this._

I stepped from the bath and dressed quickly. I needed to rest so I could handle the special contest for the Elite so I would know which of them was coming with me to Ahren's wedding. I also had plenty more agenda items to cover in the next advisor meeting, with the post-caste issues at the top of the list now.

"Eady?" someone called.

"Osten?"

He poked his head in, with Kaden right behind him, and I rushed over to them. "Are you two all right?"

"We're okay," Kaden assured me. "And we're not scared or anything."

"Not at all," Osten added.

"I thought we could all spent the night together," Ahren said, appearing from around the corner. "I think we could all use a little support," he looked pointedly at our younger brothers, "no matter how _not_ scared we are."

I felt tears building in my eyes. "I would like that."

Osten ran over to the bed and jumped in it. "They told us that Mom is still recovering and wouldn't let us be in the room for more than a few minutes."

I looked to Kaden. "Dad is worried it's too frightening to see her that way." He looked to his feet as he shuffled toward the bed. "It's much more frightening to not see her, though."

"She's getting stronger each day," Ahren promised, sounding more confident than I was. "This is such a small thing to a woman of her stature."

I took a breath and felt the pain from only moments before lift from my chest. Ahren always knew exactly what to say, even when he was in a terrifying situation himself.

"Will you come back to visit us after you are married?" Osten asked Ahren.

Ahren slid into the bed and I followed him.

"Of course. It might not be as often as I would like, but I will visit," Ahren told him.

"And you should make phone calls at least once a week," Kaden nearly commanded. Sometimes, he made me think _he_ should be the one in line of the throne instead of me.

Ahren laughed, though I could hear it was a little strained, as though he were trying not to cry. "Every week. I promise."

"Who are you bringing with you to the wedding?" Kaden asked, yawning.

"Whoever wins the contest this week," I told him. "That should give them enough time for dancing lessons and some basic manners for French culture."

Osten curled up to me. "You should just bring Kile. He already knows that stuff."

He wasn't wrong. Still, I had already told the Elite that the contest would have the reward of being my date to my brother's wedding. I couldn't undo that now. Kile would just have to earn it. And, if I was honest with myself, I hoped he would.

"Or Hale," Kaden commented. "He looks nicer in photos and he was the best dancer at the party.

Another good point. Hale was always the bets dressed, but that was likely his profession in fashion. Still, he was a safe one if he should win the contest as well.

"Ean would be so boring if he goes," Osten noted, yawning and his speech slowing.

I laughed. "Why is that?"

"He never gets embarrassed or anything. He's so boring," Osten said, drifting off into sleep.

Kaden yawned again and closed his eyes as well.

I looked to Ahren. "Are you okay?"

Ahren nodded. "I wish I wasn't rushing into marriage with my Mom in a hospital bed fighting for her life, but I'm okay."

I smiled sadly at him. "It's going to be okay." I reach over Kaden's now sleeping form and took his hand. "It's all going to be okay."

Ahren smiled back at me. "Why do I actually believe it when you say it?"

"Because it's true."

"Did you know that Fox is already taken dance lessons?" Ahren asked me.

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"He asked me if I could arrange them for him. He said he didn't want to embarrass you if he were to dance with you again."

I giggled. "He would do that."

"Henri's been trying really hard to speak English more too. I was in the Men's Parlor today and he was using Erik mostly to help him remember the words he couldn't remember."

"How is he doing?" I asked, sincerely curious.

Ahren smirked at me. "He might be worse at English than he was before."

We laughed together.

"I know the language barrier is a challenge," I lamented, "but he is too nice to dismiss."

Ahren nodded. "He'll need to be more than nice, Eady."

I nodded. "I know." I hadn't forgotten. It was always in the back of my mind. Who fit the role best? Why couldn't I have found someone perfectly groomed for the role like Ahren? Or maybe… that was what I needed.

"Wait… that's it!"

"What is?" Ahren asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"They are the Elite now. They need to start having lessons and learning how to be what I need. Then I can just focus on who I am in love with, right?"

Ahren smiled at me. "Actually, that's not a terrible idea."

I yawned, overcome by tiredness and the warmth of all my brothers in the bed with me. "I'll put Neena on that tomorrow. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." I closed my eyes and nestled into my place in the bed.

Ahren did the same and placed a soft kiss on each of our brothers' foreheads before leaving a lingering kiss on mine. "I love you all."

"I love you, Ahren," I told him, dozing as I said the words. Despite all the horrible things happening in our lives, I felt like this moment was absolutely perfect. I might not know how to be _in_ love yet, but I do know what love is. I wouldn't settle for anything less than this. This pure love that I get from my family.

:)

"I'll get started right away!" Neena told me as she scribbled down her ideas for how the Elite's training needed to go.

"And have as much of it covered by the _Reports_ as possible," I told her. "I need my people to see I am serious, even if they aren't watching my most intimate moments with my suitors."

Neena nodded and continued making notes.

"Here are the budgets for the project that wins the contest, Your Highness," Lady Brice said as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said as I took the paper. I smiled. More than enough to do something substantial. Luckily, this was one decision I didn't need to make. I would be having my people vote on which idea was best and that would be the winning project and my date to the wedding in France." I signed it and handed it back to her. "See that everything is taken care of once the winner is announced at the end of the week."

I returned my eyes to the papers in front of me and placed a seal on everything that needed to be approved. For once, I was on top of things. Only because the board meeting this morning had gone short because everyone was too afraid to speak out against me after I had to throw my weight around in the last one. Still, I was doing good and would ride that wave.

I checked the time and stood from my father's desk. "I'm off to my individual time with Gunner," I told them.

"Thank you, Your Highness," they both said at once, continuing their work.

I smiled as I made my way to the hall. Having good people in my corner was helping.

:)

Gunner and I sat at our picnic lunch. The air felt fresh and warm.

"I was thinking, for our next date, you could play the piano for me?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "Boldly requesting entertainment from your Princess?"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "I thought it would be worth a try."

"It was. I agree. Playing the piano for you would be fun and I haven't been able to make nearly enough time for it lately."

Gunner gave me a soft grin. "How is your mom?"

"The doctors says she's stable... but she still hasn't woken up," I told him.

"I haven't known the queen personally for very long, but by knowing her reputation I can tell you it will take a lot more than this to stop her," he told me.

I took a bite of cheese, not allowing myself to become emotional again. Gunner was the Elite that I was least familiar with, so I usually let him lead the conversation.

"What made you choose to keep me?" he asked.

I looked to him. "I think you're funny."

Gunner smiled. "Really?"

"Not like I kept you around for entertainment but I like that you can lighten my mood with a laugh. I need more of that in my life right now," I clarified.

"That's good. At least I have something going for me."

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I was just worried that some of the other boys were making more progress than I am."

I patted his hand. "I'm just trying to get to know you a little later than the rest," I assured him. Though, he did have some reason to be worried. While he had nearly the same amount of time with me as the other boys, I still didn't know very much about him.

He reached for his drink and I noticed a small tattoo on the inside of his wrist. A star.

"I hadn't noticed your tattoo," I told him. "Can I see it?"

Gunner rotated his arm so I could see the tattoo more clearly.

"It's interesting. I don't know many people with tattoos," I told him. In the back of my mind, I wondered how hard it would be to hide it from the public.

"It's the only one I have," he told me.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, tracing my finger over it.

"Not as much as I thought it would," he admitted as he took his arm back to reach for his drink again.

There was something familiar about the tattoo that I couldn't place.

"So I suppose you would never consider getting a tattoo?" he said, jokingly.

"Absolutely not! I'm a Princess. My heart is the only part of my body that actually belongs to me. The rest is for my country and they would be very displeased."

Gunner laughed. "I guess I can't expect you to get a matching one if I win the Selection then?"

"Hard no," I answered.

We both laughed and I forgot all about how we hadn't bonded immediately or that I didn't know everything there was to know about him. I was just glad he was still here.


	13. The Crown - Chapter 5 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the latest chapter!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Yes! I felt like at some point the family bonds just stopped being noted in the original books and I thought that was unfair. So brotherly love is going to be there in this one! You have a good memory! Looks like Gunner will be much more in this one than just a random weird kiss that makes him leave. Mwahahahaha!**

**18armsh - Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Avocado - Yay! I am excited for the wedding too! It's going to be awesome!**

**Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 5 - Re-Written**

I WAS EARLY TO THE dining hall for breakfast the next morning. My brothers joining shortly after I did. I was sure the Elite would be in at any moment.

A butler served me blueberry pancakes and sausage links, and a hard-boiled egg sliced in half. "Anything else, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Strong coffee, please," I replied.

"Of course."

I picked at my meal while I skimmed the papers. There was news of bad weather in one area and some speculation over who I might marry somewhere else, but in general, it looked like the entire nation had lost the will to do much more than worry about Mom. I was grateful. I had been positive the country would revolt when I was named regent. Part of me was still worried that if I gave the slightest indication that I might fail, their hatred would slam into me without mercy.

"Good day today!" some called. Not _someone_. I would have recognized Henri's greeting even in the grave.

I lifted my head to smile and wave at him and Erik. I kind of loved that Henri was impervious to the sadness hanging over the palace. And Erik seemed to be the hand that guided his charge back down to Earth, calm and kind, regardless of what happened around him. Even while thinking it, I realized that I wasn't sure how I would feel about either of them if one were to be without the other. Would I have to fill the role of the other if I were to have just one of them in my life? Would Henri's kindness and natural joy have began to annoy me if he hadn't had Erik's guiding hand?

Osten and Kaden walked in with Kile, their heads together as they moved. Kile was trying to make them smile – I could read it in his body language – and, for their part, they gave him small, tight-lipped grins. I wondered how often my brothers were in the Men's Parlor. Surely, I hadn't given off such an indication that I had a heart of ice that all the boys except for Kile thought I would not care if my brothers needed support in a time like this? Or was it just that Kile was already so in tune with me? With all the things I was juggling he knew, without my saying anything, that helping my brothers to cope was the one thing he could help with.

Ean entered with Hale, Fox and Gunner, and I was pleasantly surprised to see him finally interacting with some of the others. Though, I had to wonder if he were only talking to them to size them up. Perhaps the boys had stopped talking about their dates in the Men's Parlor so often? Or perhaps that was what they were doing now?

Ahren rubbed his eyes as he entered the dining hall. I knew he had to be tired. This morning he had gotten up early to go write a love letter to Camille. He had to send as many as possible before the wedding so they could be in the _Reports_ here and in France. I knew how hard it was to _try_ to make your affection for a person a public spectacle.

My brothers sat down together in their normal places, more subdued than usual. Seeing our family table so empty sent a pang of sadness through my whole body. That type of sorrow, the quiet, lonely kind, can take over so quickly that a person could miss it. I could see it trying to creep into my brothers now, in the way they held their heads a little lower, probably not even aware they were doing it.

"Osten?" He peeked over at me, and I could feel the Elite's eyes on us. "Do you remember the time Mom made us pancakes?"

Osten furrowed his brow as if trying to remember.

Ahren let out a snort of a laugh and rubbed his face as if recalling the memory in full detail.

Kaden started laughing, turning to the others to tell the story. "Mom used to cook a lot growing up, and every once in a while she'd make food for us, just for fun. The last time she tried was maybe four years ago."

I smirked. "She knew she was out of practice, but she wanted to make us blueberry pancakes. However, she wanted to arrange the blueberries in them so they made stars… or maybe they were supposed to be flowers…"

I saw Gunner's eyes flash as I added to the story, and I was sure he was following where this story was going. The others listened intently, though Kile already knew the story well.

"But she left the batter on the griddle so long to put the berries in that when she flipped the pancakes, they were all burned," Ahren finished for me, a laugh escaping with the last few words.

Osten laughed. "I do remember! I remember the crunchy pancakes!"

I heard chuckles from the Elite.

"You were so bad, though, you didn't even try one!" Kaden accused.

I nodded shamefully. "It was my self-preservation instinct."

"They were pretty good, actually. Crispy, but good." Osten took a bite of one of the pancakes in front of him. "They make these ones seem weak."

I heard one loud chuckle and saw that Fox was shaking his head. "My dad's an awful cook, too," he said, projecting his voice. "We grill a lot, and he's always saying it's 'charred'." Fox lifted his fingers to quote the word.

"What he actually means is burned, yeah?" Gunner asked.

"Yep."

"My father," Erik said timidly. I was surprised he wanted to join in the conversation, so I listened a little more intently. "He and my mother have this one dish they make for each other, and it requires frying. The last time he made it, he left the room while it was cooking, and the smoke was so bad, they had to move in with me for two days while they aired the house out."

"Do you have a spare room?" Kile asked.

Erik shook his head. "No. So my living room became my bedroom, which was a treat when my mom work up at six and decided to start cleaning."

Gunner laughed in agreement. "Why do parents always do that? And always on the one day you can sleep in?"

I squinted. "Can't you just ask them not to?"

Fox laughed wildly. "Maybe _you_ can, Your Highness."

I was surprised, but I couldn't help the smile that was stretching across my face. He was teasing me. I hadn't been teased by anyone but Kile or my brothers in my lifetime. At that moment, he felt comfortable enough with me that he could tease me. Did that mean we were close enough to be considered friends? Surely, that was progress?

Hale spoke up next. "While we're on the subject of how different palace life is; is anyone else worried they won't be able to adjust if they lose and have to go home after living like this?" He gestured to the table and room.

"Not me," Kile answered flatly, and the boys erupted.

The room dissolved into stories and comments, the tail end of every sentence sparking a new memory from someone else. The conversation grew so loud, the laughter so boisterous, that I hardly noticed a maid that had made her way into the room and stood by my chair. She curtsied and bent her face close to mine.

"Your mother is awake."

A flurry of emotions washed over me, a dozen feelings all practically unidentifiable except for the overwhelming sensation of joy.

Ahren looked at me as though he were worried what type of horrible news I had just gotten. I suppose the excitement had not yet reached my face.

I stood abruptly and announced. "Please, excuse us," nearly yelling and hardly composing myself as I should have.

"Bring my brothers," I instructed the maid as I rushed from the room.

My feet flew down the halls with the loud footfalls of my brothers crashing behind me, and I burst into the hospital wing, only pausing to brace myself once I reached her door. As I slowly opened it, I was aware of the heart monitor, still recording every beat, and how the pace ticked up a notch when our eyes met.

"Mom?" I whispered, unable to make my voice go any louder.

Dad looked over his shoulder, smiling, though his eyes were red and brimming with tears.

"My precious babies," Mom whispered, holding out her hand.

I went to her, my brothers not far behind. All of us encircling the bed as close as we could get. Each of us grabbing and hand and hardly caring if we were piling our fingers on top of one another. The tears in my eyes were blurring my vision so much I could hardly make her out and I could hear my brothers sniffling.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I said with as much composure as I could manage.

"It hurts a little." Which meant it must hurt a lot.

"You take your time feeling better," Ahren told her, his voice gruff with the tears of joy.

Mom smiled at him. "I'm sorry I worried you all," she said, noting Osten climbing onto the bed and nestling into her stomach, afraid to cling to her chest, I was sure.

"Don't ever do that again!" Osten cried.

"We were sure you were strong enough to come back to us," Kaden told her through some sniffling.

Mom smiled at him and then returned her eyes to me. "How are things going?"

I wiped my eyes. "As unbelievable as this might sound, no one has staged a revolt or tried to assassinate me while I've been in charge."

Mom chuckled a little.

"Everyone has been more concerned about you," Ahren told her.

"We've been very good," Osten promised her.

"Well, stop that immediately," she ordered.

We all laughed, and I felt like my world was coming back together… if not for the lingering fact that Ahren would be leaving us soon.

"I think I can go back to my room tomorrow," she told us.

Dad nodded quickly. "Yes, if we get through today without incident, your mother can recuperate in her room."

Ahren put his hands in his pockets. "I'll lock myself in my room until then, just to be sure."

Mom laughed a little and reached her hand out to him. He leaned in to let her cup his face. "This wasn't your fault," she assured him.

Ahren had tears still streaming down, but he smiled at her.

"That's a good thing, right? It means you're halfway back to normal?" I could hear how strongly Kaden was willing those words to be true as he spoke them.

"Exactly," Mom answered.

"Okay, everyone," Dad said. "Now that you've seen Mom, I want you to get back to your studies and work. We still have a country to run."

"Eadlyn gave us the day off," Osten protested.

I smile guiltily. When we'd gotten out of bed this morning, that was my only order. I needed them to play.

Mom laughed lightly and turned to me. "Such a generous queen."

"Not queen yet," I protested, thankful that the true queen still lived and spoke and smiled.

"All the same," Dad said, "your mother needs rest. I'll make sure you see her again before bedtime."

Each of us gave Mom a hug and she kissed our foreheads. We told her we loved her and were shuffled from the room by Dad.

Osten and Kaden hurried off, as if they needed to find things to keep them occupied.

Ahren lingered with me, like we were both tethered to Mom and had to force ourselves to walk away from the door.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "She's better now," I consoled him, seeing the anguish on his face.

"Yeah," he responded, tears building in his eyes.

I wrapped him in a hug and he hugged me back, tighter than ever before. My brother. My twin. The perfect son. Was about to leave his family for the life he knew all too well he wanted, but was so painfully early for.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to look at who would be nearing the hospital wing. "Miss Marlee?" I asked.

She looked up from her handkerchief that was wrung in her hands, her face blotchy from crying.

"Are you okay?"

Ahren released me from the hug and wiped his eyes, ready to help Miss Marlee. Always so perfect. How would I ever last without him?

She smiled. "More than okay. I was so afraid she might not come back, and… I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. Being here, with your mom, has been my whole life."

I gave her a hug, my mother's dearest friend, and she held on to me as if I was her own daughter. I knew her words weren't just her being dramatic. One look at her scarred palms tole the long story of how she'd gone from worthy competitor to wicked traitor to faithful lady. When they talked about the past, some details were glossed over, and I never pushed it because it wasn't my place. But I worried sometimes Miss Marlee felt like my parents' pardon was still contingent on her and her husband paying it back in devotion.

"They said that you and your brothers were visiting, and I want to see her, but I didn't want to cut off your time."

"Don't be silly," Ahren told her, back to his perfect self. "Seeing you will be the perfect way to lift her spirits. You should hurry before Dad makes her go back to sleep."

She wiped her cheeks again. "How do I look?"

I smiled at her. "Like I feel."

She laughed and waved to us as she went to the door.

I sighed and looked back to Ahren. "You really are the perfect Prince Consort."

Ahren let out a sad laugh. "If only."

I gave him one last hug before we parted ways. I had a lot of work to do before the competition started this afternoon. Now I hoped that Kile would win so he could be my date and my mother would be healed enough to travel with us for Ahren's wedding.

Somehow, just knowing Mom was awake, feeling slightly better and would be recovering in the comfort of her own bed soon was enough to make all the other enormous weight on my shoulders a little easier to bear.


	14. The Crown - Chapter 6 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the latest chapter!**

**Virtue01 - Thanks for the review! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

**Luuuiiisaaa - I loved the family in the books and it was like they just disappeared toward the end of The Heir and were hardly mentioned again. I didn't like that. Lol! I think we can all relate to Eadlyn in some way or another. Hope you like this next one!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 6 Re-Written**

THE RED LIGHT ON THE camera turned on and I knew we were recording. "Welcome to the second official competition of my Selection," I projected. "Tonight, each of the Elite will be presenting an idea to help the country. At the end of the _Report_, you – that's right – my beloved people, will be voting on which idea is the most favorable. The idea will be placed into action immediately after Friday and the Elite that developed the idea will be rewarded by being my date to my brother's wedding to Princess Camille de Sauveterre of France. Now, Gavril will explain the rules and guide us through the presentations."

Gavril took the spotlight and I found my seat, looking over to the Elite and waving as I did. "The rules are very simple, the Elite were given a budget and asked to create a plan to make the country a better place. No specific problem was given to them to address, so they had to do al the research themselves and determine the best problem to build a solution for _and _have a complete proposal for how the plan would be executed."

"The first to present is Sir Ean Cabel!"

Ean stood and strutted across to the presentation area, owning the sage with every step he took. He gave a presentation a change in taxes, which would slightly increase the taxes paid in, but would allow for better roads and some funding for small businesses. The idea intrigued me, and it was surprising to hear it come from Ean. Though, I suppose he didn't think he would be paying taxes as a Prince Consort.

Hale had an idea for all fashion stores to take donated clothes and update them cost effectively and give them away for free to people who couldn't afford them but needed them for interviews and starting new jobs that required nicer clothing. It was so simple, yet I imagined it would do some good. And I learned something, because I didn't know that people were having trouble purchasing clothing.

Henri gave a stirring presentation, translated beautifully by Erik, on offering free English classes to immigrants. I should have seen that one coming. He expressed how much easier finding and keeping jobs would be if English was taught as a second language upon coming to Illea. While not as openly problem solving as some of the others, the idea still had merit. I wasn't sure it would be enough to win though.

Fox discussed the idea of a "food voucher" system that would act as money to pay for food for those that were of low income. The amount of vouchers would be based on each individual's need. Considering how much fuller his ace was since he came to the palace, it shouldn't have been surprising that he would want people to be able to eat their fill.

Kile had made plans for an amazing orphanage that nearly rivaled the palace in beauty. He explained how to use his entire budget to buy the materials and afford the labor. Not only was he creating a place to protect the orphans of the country, but he was creating jobs for a while. I felt certain he was going to win, and strangely proud.

Gunner made a plan to incentivize apprenticeships. Any job that offered the apprenticeship for someone just starting in the role would get the incentive if the new employee met the qualifications and was employed for more than a year. To qualify, the new employee had to have been unemployed for at least three months prior to joining the apprenticeship and have a full-time position offered to them at the time of completion. They must have also never worked in that type of job before. The incentive would be higher if the new employee was from a previously lower cast and lower or almost nothing if they were from a previously higher cast.

"Well, I am absolutely in awe. Very well done, all of you. I know this is going to be a tough decision for who gets my vote," Gavril said, turning from the Elite to the camera. "Now don't forget to mail your votes in tonight to have them count on Friday before we announce the winner!"

The red lights turned off and the competition was over.

I approached the Elite with a smile. "I'm very impressed with each of you," I told them honestly.

"That was the most terrifying thing ever," Fox exclaimed.

"That's what you do all day?" Hale nearly groaned. "How do you know if anyone likes the plan you put out?"

I tapped my index finger to my chin as if thinking. "They usually have an uprising or throw rotten produce at me if they don't like my ideas."

Hale burst out laughing and Henri followed suit once Erik translated the words to him. They hadn't forgotten our very first day together.

"I think this was a really great opportunity," Gunner told me. "Do you think you'll have your Prince Consort do this sort of thing regularly?"

I hadn't considered it, but it wasn't a bad idea. Mom had come up with some ideas and tried to help Dad implement them before she had to handle more relationships and raising her children. It would be nice to have someone share that load with me. "I think that's a great idea."

Ean stepped away from the boys, looking at his watch. "That was fun, gentlemen, but according to my watch it is now seven o'clock and that means…" he looked to me with a smirk, "you're mine until nine-thirty, Your Highness." He offered me his arm.

I waved to the other Elite before taking his arm and allowing him to guide me off.

"Trying to make the others jealous?" I asked him.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed. "I am merely giving them the opportunity to show if they are capable of such an undesirable trait." He cocked an eyebrow at me as we continued toward the gardens.

I gave him a sideways glance. "I think I would be jealous I were sharing the object of my affection with five other girls."

"So generous, Your Highness," he admired.

I knew he was buttering me up, but it didn't matter. He did make me think that now that they were the Elite, they must be feeling the pressure. None of them seemed to be prone to violence or anything terrible, but I wondered how tense things were going to start to become.

"I'm so glad the flowers are still blooming," I told him as I noticed a photographer hidden in the flowers.

"Yes, they are lovely," Ean admitted, stopping to admire some. He touched my face with his fingers and smirked at me. "But they hardly compare."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

I heard the snap of a camera lens and the photographer shuffled off.

Ean leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm sure those will look perfect on the _Reports_."

I smiled as he returned to face me. "Thank you."

"Of course," he told me, offering his arm again. "I know how important it is to give the public a view into your Selection."

"I think we'll have to start doing more interviews on the _Reports_ to allow them to hear from each of you that I'm not just leaving you to fend for yourselves in the Men's Parlor while a gallivant around the palace demanding my own way."

"Parish the thought," he said, patting my hand with his free hand.

"I do appreciate that you are so understanding about this," I told him.

He smirked down at me, the evening sun shimmering in his perfect hair. "You'll find I can be very understanding, my dear."

I felt myself swallow a lump in my throat when I heard the last to words. My father had called me that often enough, but never a boy. I tried to compose myself before he noticed, but I failed.

Ean caught me with a strong stare and drew me closer to him. "For example, I have been very understanding when the Elite are discussing what an amazing kisser you are when I have yet to experience that myself."

I blinked, trying to pull myself out of the stupor he put me in with his smolder. "I'm sure you know that you could have asked."

"Is that permission?" Ean asked, leaning closer.

I parted my lips in expectation, my heart threatening to beat from my chest. How. Did. He. Do. That?

Ean smirked at me and tapped my nose with his finger. "Maybe I'll save it for another date."

I opened my mouth to retort, but he spoke first.

"Unless you _desperately_ wanted me to kiss you now?" He arched an eyebrow and his smile was the arrogant snarl of a hunter stalking his prey.

I stood a little straighter. "Surely, you don't expect a Princess to behave desperately?"

Ean ran his index finger under my chin and looked into my eyes as though he could read my soul. "Maybe not just _any_ Princess," he whispered, "but you are different."

"Oh?"

Ean held my elbows in his hands and ensured there was hardly any distance between us. "You are reckless," he said as he leaned in, moving a curl behind my ear. "You are commanding," he whispered against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You are powerful," he said as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, making a heat run through my chest. "And you are unlike any other woman alive," he said as he moved his lips only inches from mine. I could feel his breath warm against my skin and it made me _want_ his kiss. I was just about to close the gap when he took a step back and raised my fingers to his lips instead. "Which is why you must be brought to the point that your desire overcomes you for me to kiss you," he teased me.

I caught my breath, not realizing he had managed to make it race as though I had just gone running with the guards in training. "That is completely unfair," I told him.

Ean grinned at me. "You wanted to see me try."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So I'm being punished?"

He shook his head. "No. You're getting what you wanted." He offered me his arm again and we began walking through the garden again. He made me feel at ease again as we walked, and I wondered how he was able to get me so flustered one moment and hen so calm the next. Most of all, I wondered how in just a few short moments he had managed to make me, beyond my belief, absolutely desperate to know how his kiss felt. How did he do that?

:)

In the morning I headed straight down to the hospital wing, desperate to see Mom's face. Even if she was asleep, I just needed to be reminded she was alive and healing. But when I cracked open the door this time, she was sitting up, wide awake… and Dad was asleep. Smiling, she held up a finger to her lips. With her other hand she traced gentle lines through his hair as he lay spilled out of his chair and onto her bed, one arm beneath his head and the other across her lap.

I quietly walked to the other side of the bed to kiss her cheek.

"I keep waking up in the night," she whispered, giving me a little squeeze. "All these tubes and things are bothering me. And every time, he's awake, watching me. It does me good to see him sleep."

"Me, too. He's been looking a little rough."

She smiled. "Eh. I've seen him worse. He'll make it through this, too."

"Have the doctors checked on you yet?"

She shook her head. "I asked them to come again once he's rested a little. I'll get back to my room soon enough."

Of course. Of course the woman who just had a heart attack could spare getting herself to a more comfortable place so her husband could take a nap. Seriously, even if I did find someone, could it ever compare to them?

"Mom?" I asked carefully.

"Hm?" she responded, running her fingers through Dad's hair.

"Was there ever a moment that you thought it wouldn't be you? That Dad would love one of the other Selected?"

She gave me a soft smile. "Every moment until the very moment we were married."

"Really?" I asked her.

She nodded. "There was another girl that managed to find a place in his heart that I hadn't filled yet. And there was one girl that his only interest in was physical."

My mouth gaped.

"But…" she told me, as if stopping my train of thought was her goal. "I also had another boy in my life."

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"You asked!" she defended. "Love is a strange thing. It leads you to a thousand different emotions and makes you crazy. I know it was hard for us to figure it all out, but..." she ran her fingers through his hair again. "It was all worth it."

She moved both her hands to her chest, a grimace across her face.

"Mom?" I asked too loudly. Dad's head instantly shot up.

Darling? What's wrong?"

Mom shook her head. "It's just the stitches. I'm fine."

Dad settled back into his seat but sat up, done with sleep for the moment.

"Don't you want some more sleep?" she asked him caringly.

"No. I'm feeling very refreshed," he said. He was clearly lying, because he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"Dad, you look like death punched you in the face."

"You must get that from me then," he said.

"Dad!"

He laughed, and Mom did, too, her hand going back to put pressure on her chest.

"Look! Your terrible jokes are now life threatening. You have to stop them."

He shared a smile with Mom. "Go do what you need to do, Eadlyn. We will support you in whatever way we can."

"Thank you. Both of you, please get some rest."

I made my way out of the wing, looking back at them one last time. Dad gave me a wink, despite his obvious exhaustion.

I smiled and closed the door behind me. I made my way to upstairs to the office, shocked to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my desk.

"Someone thinks you're doing a good job, huh?" Neena remarked.

"Or they think I'll die from the stress and wanted to beat everyone to the punch," I joked, not sure I wanted to admit how happily surprised I was.

"Lighten up. You've been great." But Neena's eyes weren't even on me. They had zoomed in on the card.

I pursed my lips a I read the card.

_You looked a little down when we parted the other day. Wanted today to start on a happier note. I'm here for you. – Marid_

Neena sighed and looked to the flowers again.

"Who are those from?" General Leger asked, coming in the door.

"Marid Illea," I replied.

"I heard he stopped by. Was he just bringing gifts or did he need something?" the General asked, skepticism painting his tone.

"He was offering his help if I should need anything," I told him. "He knows a lot more about people living their lives in the wake of the castes than I do."

General Leger joined me beside the table and stared at the extravagant arrangement. "I don't know. Things didn't exactly end well between your family and his."

"I remember. Vividly. But it might be a good thing t learn a little from him."

The general smiled at me, his face softening. "Be careful who you trust, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Neena was still acting swoony. "Someone needs to tell Mark to step up. I just got a huge promotion. Where are my flowers?"

"Maybe he's planning to deliver them in person. Much more romantic," I said.

"Pssh! The way that boy works?" she said skeptically. "If everyone in the palace died and I somehow became queen, he probably still couldn't get time off. He's always so busy."

Though she was trying to joke, I could sense her sadness. "But he loves it, right?"

"Oh, yes, he likes his research. It's just hard that he's so busy, and that he's far away."

I didn't know what else to say on the subject, so I turned the conversation back to my gift. "They're a bit much, though, don't you think?"

"I think they're perfect."

I shook my head. "Either way, these should probably be moved somewhere else."

"Don't you want to look at them?" Neena questioned even as she went to grab the vase.

"No. I need desk space."

She shrugged and carefully lifted the arrangement to take it into the parlor. I sat down at the desk, trying to concentrate. I had to focus if I was going to win my people over.

"Wait!" My voice was a little louder than I intended, and Neena was startled by it. "Put them back where they were."

She made a face at me but brought them back all the same. "What made you change your mind?"

I looked up at the bouquet and ran my fingers across a few of the low-hanging petals. "I just remembered I could lead and still like flowers."


	15. The Crown - Chapter 7 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I promise, this one will be worth the wait!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Such an awesome review! I love that you make such a discussion out of what I've written. Yes, seeing the results for the voting will prove to be interesting for everyone with where I am planning to go with the story. Things are about to get very interesting. I'm glad my story is making you want to ship everyone with her. I was hoping that was how the original work would go. Make me want her to fall in love with all of them and then make her choice be one that wasn't painfully obvious, or (as actually happened) someone that literally did ****_nothing_**** to earn her love and turned her into a silly school girl that is making her choice of marriage on nonsense. Anyway, yes, my hope is that everyone falls a little for each of the boys. :)**

**Avocado - Thanks for the review! Right? I loved Ean's character in The Heir and then his character was totally ruined in The Crown. I just made sure he stayed in character this time. :) I totally loved Hale and Eadlyn together as well. I hated how at random he was just like, "Yeah, I'm not feeling it anymore." I was like, "What just happened?" Silliness. Anyway, there will be more Hale to come, so don't think this chapter belittles him. I'm setting him up to step up. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 7 Re-Written**

"HOW ARE YOUR LESSONS GOING?" I asked.

Hale looked at me sheepishly with his mouth full of food, as though my question had made him realize that he had basically been breaking every table etiquette rule in existence since the moment he sat down. And _that_ was only because he remembered to pull my chair out before I sat down.

He swallowed and I couldn't help but smile at the embarrassment on his face.

"We covered introductions this morning," he told me, possibly hoping it would excuse his table manners not improving at all.

"Good. You'll need those soon enough. When Ahren is married and in France full time, I will need more advocates to help me during parties."

Hale smiled at me hopefully. Though I hadn't meant it to mean he would be my final choice, he seemed to think it was.

"Oh, that reminds me! How is the Queen doing?"

I smiled at him. "She's recovering. They moved her into her room right before lunch."

"Do you think she'll be well enough to travel for your brother's wedding?"

"I hope so. It would hurt her to miss it." I took a sip from my glass and wondered if she would be able to make it. The doctors hadn't mentioned anything about travel yet.

"So, the winner of the contest gets to be your date for the wedding. How many days will that be?" Hale asked, adjusting one of his cuffs. His outfit was amazing as always, with navy and red making him look mature beyond his age.

"I'll be there for a week," I told him. "But other than the ceremony and pleasantries with Queen Daphne, I plan to be work free, so it will mainly be a week of dates in France."

Hale smiled at his food. "That sounds amazing." I wondered if the week in France was what sounded amazing or if it were the idea of having a whole week of my undivided attention.

"How did you rank today?" I asked him, knowing full well the boys all knew that their rankings were nothing more than a way to determine if they needed more lessons or not. They had no bearing on my decision.

"I passed on my first go," he said proudly.

"Good for you," I told him, genuinely happy for him.

"But I asked for an additional lesson anyway. It's not enough to just be good enough at this level," he told me.

I blinked, trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "That's very understanding of you."

Hale smiled at me. "Something every day," he reminded me.

I smiled at him. "I remember."

"I'd love to see what you've been planning for your dress for the wedding," he told me.

I nearly gasped. "I can't believe I forgot! I haven't even started drawing!"

Hale grinned widely at me, obvious excitement and passion burning in his eyes. "Then… could I ask for something?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You can say no… and you can throw it away if you let me and don't like it," he said, running his finger over the rim of his glass.

"Are you… asking to design my dress for my brother's wedding?" I asked him.

Hale grinned at me and looked at me from beneath his eyelashes. "I've been daydreaming about the wedding and have this beautiful dress in mind and," he bit his lip, "would be eternally happy if you liked it enough to wear it."

I felt my heart skip a beat looking at his puppy dog eyes. He really wanted this. And it wasn't even for the fame of dressing the Princess in his gown. It was just because he wanted to make me something and for me to like it. "You'd better not hold anything back," I told him. "My tastes are hard to please."

Hale grinned wildly. "Yes! Thank you! I'll have the design ready by our time next week."

I smiled at him and felt heat rising in my cheeks. He really did like me.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait for you to see it. I hope you love it." He rambled as though he were a child getting something that he wanted so badly.

I laughed. "You really wanted to do this, huh?"

He looked at me from beneath his eyelashes, the softness in his eyes like before he asked to kiss me. "I want you to like me."

I was surprised by what he said and almost lost my composure for a moment. "I do like you," I told him. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He nodded. "I know. And I'm really grateful that I'm still here. I just know I have to step up now. I can't expect you to return my feelings if I'm totally useless."

I knew I had heard him right. He said _return_ his feelings. How was it so easy for him to identify that he had feelings for me? How did he already know what he wanted? Could it be that because the boys had the chance to put their names in the drawing they already had the opportunity to decide if they had initial attraction and therefore were ahead of me?

"And," he said, reaching across the table to take my hand. "If I wasn't completely clear; I really like you."

I bit my lower lip and suddenly found it difficult to make eye contact with him. I'd never had someone tell me they liked me. I mean, Kile did, in a way, after I had told him that I was serious about him. Still, this was different. I felt a warmth in my chest and I wondered how he would feel if he didn't win the contest. Suddenly, I didn't want him to lose.

:)

I was completely exhausted by the time Neena told me I would need to stop working if I was planning to change for my dinner date with Hale. We'd eaten lunch together, but I was making a significant effort to spend as much time with the Elite as I could between running my country and visiting my sick mother.

As I began down the stairs to the first floor, I saw Grandma Singer flinging her bag at a butler.

"Don't you tell me I can't come at such an hour!" She shook her wrinkled fist, and I bit my lips to hold in the laughter.

"I wasn't, ma'am," the guard replied, his voice anxious. "I just said it was getting late in the day."

"The Queen will want to see me!"

Grandma Singer was a fearsome creature. If we ever did have a war under my rule, my plan was to send her to the front lines. She'd come home holding the enemy by the ear within a week.

I walked into the foyer. "Grandma!"

She instantly turned from the guard, her face melting into the sweetest expression. "Oh, there's my precious girl! The TV doesn't do you justice – you're so lovely!"

I bent so she could kiss me on both cheeks. "Thanks…I think."

"Where is your mother? I've been wanting to come over, but May insisted I stay out of the way."

"She's doing much better now. I can take you to her, but wouldn't you like to eat first and recover from your trip?" I gestured toward the dining hall.

Grandma had lived in the palace when I was younger, but after years of Mom trying to take care of her, she finally up and left. Her "long journey" was really only an hour across town, but it might as well be from the other side of Illea for how she behaved about it.

"Now, that would be wonderful," she said, coming beside me. "See, that's how you treat your elders. There's some respect." Her eyes darted back to the poor guard, who stood there stupefied, with her bag in his hands.

"Thank you, Officer Farrow. Please take that to the guest suite on the third floor overlooking the gardens."

He bowed and left as we made our way into the room. A few of the Elite were already waiting for dinner, and their eyebrows raised at the sight of the Queen's mother. Fox strode up immediately to introduce himself.

"Ms. Singer, such a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"Now, he's a cute on, Eady. Look at this face." Grandma grabbed his chin, and he laughed through her grip.

"Yes, Grandma, I know. That's part of why he's still here." I mouthed an apology, but Fox shook his head, positively beaming over her approval.

Gunner and Henri came over to meet her, and I saw Ahren entering the dining hall from the corner of my eye.

Gunner shook her hand. "I'm Gunner, ma'am."

Grandma smiled at him.

Henri said something in Finnish to Grandma and she seemed taken aback.

Erik quickly translated for him, before she could open her mouth to speak. "Henri is very pleased to meet you."

"Oh, that's right, that's right. You're the one that doesn't speak English." She took Henri's hand. "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, TOO!"

I moved her toward the head table. "He's not deaf, Grandma."

"Well," she said, as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Have you talked to Uncle Gerad?"

"Gerad wants to be here, but he's working on a time-sensitive project. You know I never understand a word he says." Grandma waved her arm in the air as if she was slapping away the elaborate words he used. "I heard from Kota, too. He's not sure if he should stop by or not. Your mother and him, they've tried over the years, but they just can't seem to be civil. He's gotten better, though. I think it's that wife of his."

"Grandma!" Ahren said as we reached the head of the table. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Oh! There's my future King!"

"Prince Consort," he corrected her.

"Oh, that's right, that's right," she said, shaking her head. "I always forget that."

"Kaden and Osten should be down any minute," he told her.

"Good! I want to see them before I go see your mother."

I turned to a butler and told him to bring her a meal. Then placed Grandma in my seat. "I'll let you and Ahren catch up," I told her.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I have a date tonight," I told her with a smile. "I'll join you in Mom's room later."

Kaden and Osten came running into the dining hall and wrapped their arms around her.

She shrieked in delight. "My boys!"

I took the distraction and made my way out of the dining hall. I rushed up to my room and changed quickly. Now I was definitely going to be late.

Eloise helped me to change and fixed some of my curls that had become disheveled.

I left my room and started down the stairs. Hale had requested we have dinner in his room so I could look at some of his dress designs he was making for me.

Kile stepped out of his room as I walked by, and I realized that in all the time I didn't realize how silly it was that he was a floor below his actual bedroom.

"Hi," I greeted him, feeling a little embarrassed that I had run into him on my way to a date with one of the other Elite.

Kile smirked and leaned on his doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Hi," he returned my greeting. "Did you need to not think for a while?"

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "That's not why I'm here."

Kile laughed a little and pushed himself off the doorframe. He took deliberate steps to close the gap between us. "It never hurts to offer," he said with his voice a little lower than before.

I felt my lips instinctively part as he came closer.

He smiled at me and then made a face like he was thinking. "I think it's Hale's day, right?"

I blinked in surprise. "You memorized my schedule?"

He shrugged. "Can't blame me for wanting a countdown to my next date." He looked at me and a felt my heart skip a beat.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"I'll let you get to it then," he said as he stepped by me. "I heard a guard say your grandma is here. I'll go say hi."

I looked at his as he walked away and was grateful that he did. If he hadn't, I might not be able to keep walking toward Hale's room. I took a breath and continued down the hall.

I knocked on Hale's door and he answered with a smile. "Come in!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," I told him as I passed through the doorway.

"No problem," he said as he guided me to the table. "You gave me enough time to put some finishing touches on one of my designs."

I took my seat and he brought me his first design. A lovely dress that was higher in the front and long in the back to the point that it became a train. The skirt ruffled and popped in all the right places beneath the hip line. Soft straps hung off the shoulders, leaving some of my chest exposed, and I wondered how much cleavage I would end up showing if I wore it. It hugged the midsection perfectly. It was truly a work of art.

"I thought you could wear one of your necklaces that come down like this," he said, drawing an invisible necklace on the paper with his finger. "And if you wore your tiara with the emeralds, you could make the dress in the same color and it would help tie it together." He stood behind me, leaning over me to look at the paper with me at the same time.

I was impressed. It was something I would have designed for myself, but I wasn't sure it would have come to me with everything that I was doing lately.

"What do you think?" he asked sheepishly, his eyes begging mine for an answer.

"It's beautiful," I told him. "And I was thinking of wearing the blue tiara with it the moment I saw it."

Hale beamed. "Really?"

I smiled at him. "How would you like to supervise the maids making it?"

He grinned widely. "It would be my honor."

I looked back to the dress, thinking it would be a perfect for the wedding. I'd make sure the Elite that went with me would have a blue shirt and pocket square to match, and… I felt Hale hadn't moved from our close position from before, his face so close to mine while standing behind me. I turned to face him, and my eyes immediately landed on his.

His eyes were soft and I could tell what he was thinking. He looked down for a moment, as if gathering his courage to speak. "I don't want to assume that I can kiss you whenever I want to," he said, barely a whisper, as he returned his gaze to my eyes.

I simultaneously placed my lips on his and closed my eyes.

His hands immediately moved to my jaw and cradled my face as if I were a precious and fragile item in his hands. His lips were so soft and warm, and when he dared to guide me into an open-mouth kiss before closing them together again I felt my breath catch in my chest.

I was disappointed when he stopped and placed his forehead to mine, his hands still cupping my face.

"I should let you eat dinner," he said, sounding almost breathless.

"Right," I replied, bringing myself back to reality.

Hale gingerly took the sketch from me and circled the table to his seat.

As I watched him, I wondered if this would be what it was like to be married to him. Would I have to watch as my husband was allowed to do my favorite hobby while I ran the country? Would I be okay with that?

:)

I looked at the clock. Ten after midnight. If I fell asleep right now, I could get about five hours of sleep.

Ten minutes later it was clear that wasn't going to happen. I used to be so good at shutting off my mind for the day, but now it seemed like every task I was halfway through stayed with me until it was done, not caring if I was well rested enough to tackle it. The fact that the boys were all sleeping in their own rooms again was not helping much either.

I slipped on my rope, combed my fingers through my hair, and stepped barefoot into the hallway. Perhaps if I went to the office I could do some work and appease my brain, and then I could get back to bed.

I stepped through my bedroom door and started down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I turned to see Kile walking toward me from the direction of his old room.

I nodded. "It looks like you couldn't either."

Kile had some books in his hands. "I needed to trade up some of the books I've been reading."

"And you want to do things on your own, so you didn't ask the butler to do it for you," I added.

Kile grinned at me. "Right."

"So what's keeping you awake?" I asked him.

Kile averted his eyes and a nervous smile swept across his face. "Mostly… you."

I straightened a little more. "Me?"

Kile shrugged and stepped closer. "I just couldn't stop thinking about running into you in the hall earlier."

I felt a heat rising in my cheeks. So he was thinking about that too.

He shifted his books into one hand and brushed a loose curl behind my ear. "Are your thoughts keeping you awake?"

Of course, he knew what was wrong with me.

"Yes," I whispered, annoyed at how my voice was trembling with anticipation.

"I can fix that," he whispered in my ear and a pleasant chill ran down my spine.

"I'd like that," I whispered in response.

He wasted no time, dropping his books to the floor, something I couldn't imagine he would ever do, and pressing me against the wall. His body was strong against mine, our chests touching as I breathed. He cupped my chin in his hand and raised my lips to meet his as his other hand slid down my side to rest on my hip, holding me close to him.

I kissed him feverishly, not realizing how much I had missed the feel of his body against mine and the taste of his lips. My hands instinctively went to his shirt and tugged at it.

Kile broke the kiss, leaving me desperate to close the gap he created between us. "We should go to a room if clothes are coming off," he reminded me.

I was breathing heavily and had completely forgotten we were in the open hallway.

"Why are you up so late?" Josie's voice came down the hall. Her eyes widened as Kile moved to see her and she noticed our now very embarrassing position. "Never mind. Carry on," she said as she rushed past us to her room and closed the door quickly. I think she was wearing one of my nightgowns that I thought had been lost.

Kile laughed and looked at my eyes, despite the embarrassment on his face, they still had a strong hunger in them.

"Your room's closer," I whispered, hardly recognizing the sound of my own voice.

Kile smiled at me and guided me into his room quickly but calmly. There was a lamp by his bed left on, but the room was dark otherwise. Still most of the mess was on his floor and I suddenly remembered why we don't spend a lot of time in his room.

He closed the door as I stepped inside, feeling my heart start racing with the decisive click.

I turned to him slowly, trying not to appear too eager.

Kile closed the gap between us and cupped my face in his hands again, kissing me as if he had been wanting to for years. He guided my lips into an open mouth kiss and then back to closed smoothly, yet feverishly.

I completely forgot about the messy room, about how Josie had my nightgown, about all the stress currently in my life.

He slips his fingers into my hair with one hand and slid the other down my back, tracing tiny shivers wherever he touched.

I want more. I want to be closer. I slide my hands up his chest and draw closer to him.

He turns us without breaking the kiss and guides me to his bed. By some miracle we do not trip on anything and ruin the mood completely. We are sitting on the edge of his bed, me in physical agony for not being close enough for my desire.

I run my hands down his chest and grip the bottom of his shirt.

Kile breaks the kiss long enough for me to see the dreamy yet wild look in his eyes in the light from the lamp.

I am completely out of breath. My mind is blank except for the thought that I want him closer.

Kile lets me pull his shirt off and he tosses it on the floor as he looms over me, guiding me onto my back before placing his lips on mine again as if having them apart was causing him physical harm. He is supporting his weight on one arm and the other is caressing my hip.

I can't stop kissing him to tell him what I want. It feels too good. Instead, I run my fingers over his bare chest and back, feeling giddy when he shivers with delight.

He moves his knees between mine and begins kissing down my neck. A pleasant warm goes down my body with each kiss.

I grab his hips and pull his pelvis to mine. I need him closer.

Kile is obedient and brings himself down onto me. His lips still working their way down my neck.

I can't breathe correctly. Forget seeming too eager. I want him.

He takes a breath and whispers my name in my ear.

I slide my fingers down his back. "Yes?"

"How far do you want this to go?" he whispers, pressing his chest into mine.

Oh, why did he have to get me _thinking_? "I'm not sure," I tell him, putting my lips to his neck and enjoying the way his body tightens as I do.

He sighs roughly and begins kissing down my neck and over my clavicle, sending a heat through my entire body. He starts untying the top of my nightgown and whispers, "Is this okay?"

I nod excitedly. "Yes," I breathe, hardly able to control myself.

The nightgown fully untied, he slips my robe off, leaving me feeling slightly exposed, despite still being covered. The hunger in his eyes is exciting to see for the brief moment that his face is in view before he gently slips the top of my gown open slightly and kisses my chest at the upper crest of my breasts.

I inhale deeply, feeling something more primal ready to take over. I pull his pelvis to mine again, wanting him closer. Wanting more.

"Eady," he says suddenly, as he stops kissing and comes up to look me in the face. His eyes wild yet dreamy. "I need to know when to stop," he breathes, his chest heaving up at down. I had thought his breathlessness was from excitement like mine, but could it be from restraint.

I nod to him, hardly able to produce words. "I'm not ready for… that," I told him quietly, "But I really want to feel you."

Kile smiled down at me, leaning in for another kiss. "I can do that," he whispers before his lips are on mine again.


	16. The Crown - Chapter 8 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the latest chapter! Things are going to start ramping up after this chapter, because we have a freaking WEDDING to attend people!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - I'm glad I took you by surprise! Right? I am trying to make sure that Eadlyn can still have friendships with whoever she doesn't end up with in the end. And it always surprised me that they weren't closer considering how much they had in common. Grandma's a literally angels! It's funny how love makes people do crazy things and lose all control. Guess, Eadlyn can totally understand why Ahren is in the situation he is in now?**

**Lilylu - So glad you like it! Please, keep letting me know how I am doing!**

**Guest - I agree! I loved Kile in the books and was so upset with how he got sidelined so easily.**

**Avocado - So right! If it were her choice, I think I would have already picked Kile. Things are about to get interesting though! We find out who the people voted for in the next chapter!**

**hunterofartemis126 - I know! I hated that most of the boys had little to no personality and were either eliminated in a mass elimination or left of their own choosing, probably because they were stuffed in the Men's Parlor and ignored for days at a time. I started writing this as my way to take back the wasted life energy I used to read The Crown.**

**Nicolaclair - Good! I'm glad you like it and I am glad I brought all of the characters to life for you! Things are about to get more exciting, so stay tuned!**

**Everthorne4life - Me too! All the things that I have happening in this fanfic is everything that I was hoping to see happen when I read the original work and was painfully disappointed when it didn't. Especially with how Kile was the only character to actually have any character development, it was insane to think he would just be cast aside. Crazy!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 8 - Re-Written**

I WAKE UP IN A tangle of sheets in Kile's bed, my head resting on his bare chest, the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat nearly a lullaby to sooth me back to sleep.

I notice first morning light coming from behind the curtains and almost sigh. I can't even imagine how late I must be for literally everything right now.

Kile runs his thumb over my shoulder over my nightgown. He wouldn't let me take it off last night no matter how many times I tried. He insisted on keeping his pants on as well, saying he could satisfy me without us going too far. He didn't disappoint.

I look up to him, moving my head to his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" he asked, a somewhat cocky smile on his face.

I trace my finger across his chest, unable to repress the smile on my face. "I'm so late," I told him softly.

He kisses my forehead. "You're the acting Queen. Things run on _your_ time now."

"I wish that were the case," I tell him as I sit up, wishing more than anything that I could just stay here in his arms all day.

He runs his fingers through his hair and reaches to the floor for his shirt. "I'll go out first to make sure the hall is clear for you to head back to your room," he tells me.

I had completely forgotten about how this might look if someone saw me sneaking back to my room in the morning hours. Hopefully, Eloise was not running around the palace looking for me or alerting the guards. Wouldn't _this_ be fun to explain to General Leger… ugh, and Kile's father! And how would I manage it if the other boys somehow found out? They were already struggling with each other for simple kisses. "Thank you," I say with more than a hint of embarrassment.

Kile slipped his shirt over his head and smiled down at me before turning toward the door.

I quickly grabbed his hand before he could get away. "Kile," I started, wishing I had been able to plan my words before speaking. Mom had said that dad had a girl in his Selection that he only kept around for physical reasons. I didn't want Kile to think for even a second that was all he was still here for. It may have been an incredible perk, but definitely not the only reason he was here. "You know I don't like you just because of this, right?"

Kile turned and knelt down, giving me another kiss on the forehead. "As long as you know that I feel the same way about you," he responded softly.

My breath was taken. Words failed me. All I could do was stare into his eyes.

He patted my head and stepped toward the door. "I'll knock twice if the hall is clear."

I sat up and retied my nightgown and slipped on my robe before heading toward the door.

Two knocks sounded from the other side.

I sighed, smiling. How was he always so able to be right where I needed him to be, do exactly what I needed him to do and say precisely what I need to hear? I stepped from the room, walking down the hall as though I had come from the office. Any maids in the hall would know no better. It was a needless effort though. The hall was clear. I made it to my room without anyone finding me. Eloise was somewhere else as well, so I would be able to clean myself up and no one would be the wiser.

I bit my lower lip, thinking about the feeling of Kile's lips on mine.

:)

"Are you ready for the _Report_ tonight?" Lady Brice was pacing the floor in front of my desk. It was comforting to watch her elegant steps as she thought everything through. Dad was like that sometimes. He'd make me walk the garden with him while he was trying to unravel a mess.

It was already Friday and the votes had been pouring in. Neena had maids counting the votes this morning when I arrived.

"I'll make the announcement of the winning idea ad who will be my date to the wedding," I told her. I eyed the stack of letters. "It looks like I won't know until right before the _Report_."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure you have an answer before the cameras are on," Neena told me.

I nodded, retuning my gaze to Lady Brice. "And the Elite should all have something to say in the _Report_ about our dates. Neena has made sure I make it to all of them."

"Speaking of the Selection, there's something else. I'm trying to decide if it's worth addressing."

I squinted. "What's going on?"

"Well," she started. "Marid Illea was o another radio program yesterday. We have a recording if you'd like to hear it, but basically, it's gotten out that he's visited the palace and that he sent you flowers."

"So?"

"So he was asked if it meant anything."

I stared at her. "But I'm in the middle of a Selection. How…?"

"He said the same thing, but also said he regretted falling out of touch with you and how beautiful and intelligent you grew up to be." She raised an eyebrow as I felt my insides turn over. That can't be good.

"You need to be aware that you two have been linked in the press. And it could do one of two things: undermine your Selection to the point that it seems you don't care about it or-"

"From only one visit to the palace and some flowers?"

"It makes it look like you are abandoning your suitors for him. News on your dates have not been reported nearly enough with the concern for your mother and you are no closer to being in love with one of the boys than you were when they originally began reporting that it was all fake," he told me seriously.

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. But I was… wasn't I? "What's the second thing?"

"It could make the country hope that you _are_ abandoning your Selection for him."

I laughed. "Seriously? They could be made that I leave my Selection and mad that I don't?"

She shrugged. "He's pretty popular."

"So what are you advising me to do?"

"I'm advising you to be aware that this has become public, and you need to be conscious of how you interact with him. And with the Elite going forward."

"I can do that. Especially since I've hardly interacted with him. I don't want to do anything that might undermine this process. I've already accidentally that so many times, and I want the people to know this matters to me. I've done nothing to encourage Marid, and I don't think it's worth addressing on the _Report_."

"Agreed."

"Good." Only for me would a generous act of kindness be twisted into something scandalous. My brother was having a rushed wedding and there's not been a single question as to why the sudden wedding. Ahren was right. My people need to see the real me so they can stop using their imaginations.

"And, now don't take this the wrong way, but what are you wearing tonight?"

I looked down at myself. "I have no idea. I've hardly been able to dress myself."

She studied my clothes. "This will seem like an insult, but trust me when I say that's not how it's intended. I think you need to step up a little. While the clothes you've chosen or designed in the past have been beautiful, it's time we move on from playing with your fashion to using it as a means of backing up your words."

It felt like a stab to the gut, thinking of undoing the image I'd made just for me and turning it into something for other people. Though, perhaps Hale could help me as a special side project? "I get that. What are you thinking?"

She crossed her arms, thinking. "You could borrow one of your mother's dresses?"

I looked at the clock. "If I go now, I can pick something. But Neena's the only one who could alter it quickly enough, and she needs to finish my schedule for next week. And I have a lunch date."

"Do we have any other maids you trust to do the alteration?"

I smiled at her. "No, but I have an Elite. I'll pick out a dress, you send for Hale and let him know he'll be doing the alterations for me. And make a bullet point list for me for tonight. I'm terrified I'm going to blank."

"I'm on it."

I hurried into the hallway, hoping Mom wasn't sleeping as I was about to invade her room to raid her closet.

As I reached the third floor, I saw Gunner walking down the hall. "Bored in the Men's Parlor?" I asked him, wondering why he was on the third floor.

Gunner smiled at me. "Just looking for new date spots. Apparently, there are some libraries up her that I might be able to pull a little romance out of."

I tried to recall any libraries on the third floor, but I was sure there weren't any. "You might have better luck on the first floor. That's where the libraries usually are."

Gunner bowed as he passed by. "I'll do that. Thanks."

I smiled to him and continued down the hall.

I peaked into the room, hoping the silence meant Dad had taken her for a walk.

Mom turned to look at me from the book she was reading.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "How are you feeling?"

She marked her page and closed the book, setting it aside with a practiced poise that I had always envied. "Yes. Enough that your father felt he could go get some lunch for us."

I gave her a sad smile. "Is he doing okay?"

She smiled at me softly. "He'll be fine."

I sighed softly, not wanting her to see how worried I have been.

"Did you come to visit?"

"Actually," I said, stepping toward her, "I need to borrow one of your old dresses for the _Report_ tonight."

She raised her hand in the direction of her closet, her palm up. "As long as I get a say in the one you choose."

I grinned at her. "Of course."

We went through several dresses, laughing (though not too much to save Mom's stitches). It was the most fun I could imagine us having in a long time. The time was cut short abruptly when Dad arrived with lunch and I realized I was running late for my lunch date.

I kissed them both and rushed to meet Henri in the kitchen.

:)

Henri had made a beautiful lunch for the two of us.

Despite the fact that we invited Erik to join us at the table, he decided to sit behind Henri, close enough to hear our conversation, but trying to appear invisible. Though he did cast glances in my direction whenever the silence would overtake us.

"Good good?" Henri asked. He had been trying so hard to speak English our entire lunch.

"Good good!" I told him, smiling before taking another bite of the delicious chicken he made for us.

Henri smiled and took another bite himself.

"I liked your idea for the competition," I told him.

He looked like he was trying to translate himself before turning to Erik.

Erik whispered the translation to him.

"Yes! Good good!" Henri responded.

"Are there a lot of people that can't speak any English?" I had been genuinely wondering about this from the moment I met Henri. How were they fairing with the inability to communicate with the majority of native Illea people?

Henri looked to Erik and he whispered the translation.

Erik gave me a look before returning to his food that almost screamed "I told you this would take a long time for him to learn."

Henri took a breath and then spoke in Finnish.

"Henri says there are a number of people who struggle with the language and their ability to integrate suffers for it," Erik translated.

I nod. I imagine so. Perhaps if his suggestion wins, it would do some good.

Henri cleared his throat, as if preparing to speak, so I assumed he was going to try speaking English again. "You very pretty looking today," he said.

I smiled to him. "Thank you." He really was trying. He was even trying to learn words to be able to woo me. He must have felt something between us, despite Erik's concerns.


	17. The Crown - Chapter 9 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I had a lot of things happening recently and wasn't able to upload this, but I think it is going to be good! This chapter is where things are really going to start being totally different from the original work. **

**Nicolaclair - Yay! I hope you like this next one as well! He is being suspicious, isn't he? More to come!**

**Luuuiiisaaa - Right? They have a serious connection. I am so glad the trust is showing. I wanted to make that very clear that they have a strong trust between the two of them. Yes! Drama keeps things interesting, doesn't it? That Gunner, so suspicious. What could he possibly be up to! I didn't mind Henri, but he seemed so unrealistic as a person that I could never find him a true romantic interest for Eadlyn. And I really wanted her date with him to show her how hard it would be to have that language barrier or a third person at every tender moment there. And she totally does treat Henri like another brother. I loved Ean in The Heir and then his character was totally watered down and ruined in The Crown. I wanted to keep him the way I liked him. He's definitely not the one for Eadlyn forever, but that doesn't mean he can't make hearts flutter a little. Hehe! Hale as well. I adored his character and then there was just a switch that flipped and he went from the "something every day" guy to the pouting brat that no longer cared about Eadlyn. Annoying.**

**To my guest readers - Thanks so much for taking the time to review! Knowing people like my writing keep me writing and updating this story. :)**

**The Crown - Chapter 9 - Re-Written**

I CAME OUT OF MY closet wearing our top pick, pressing it to my chest to save my modesty. "Thank you for doing this," I said as Hale went to work, pulling at seams and pinning them in place.

"Are you kidding? You couldn't have made me happier if you had asked me to make you something. And now I'll have your measurements for the dress for the wedding." He pulled some more, watching the way the fabric reacted in the mirror.

I chuckled. "I just feel bad you have to give up your afternoon for this."

He smiled at me in the mirror. "I can't complain about getting a little extra time with you."

I looked over the dress in the mirror. "The more I think about it, the sadder I get about having to send all but one of you away."

"Have you considered a harem?" he said, deadpan.

I bent over in laughter and was rewarded with a pin stabbing my waist. "Ow!"

"Oh!" he said as he instinctively wrapped his hand over the space, pulling the dress from sticking me more. Our eyes met and stared at me as though I could disappear at any moment. "I guess joking with sharp objects around is a bad idea."

I felt my breath catch in my chest looking at his eyes. "Not very safe. Someone might think you were trying to assassinate your future Queen."

He cupped my chin in his hand. "Never," he almost whispered as he lowered his lips to mine.

I felt my heart speed up. His lips were so soft and warm.

He came out of the kiss and looked to me dreamily. "If I don't stop now, I never will," he told me, taking a step back and running his hand through his hair as if trying to bring himself back to the task at hand. I recognized the analytical gaze, knowing I did the same thing myself to designs and proposals and sometimes even to people. "I think we need to streamline this a little. Are you sure this is absolutely okay with the Queen? Because some of these cuts I can't undo."

"Don't worry. You have full permission to tweak in any way you deem necessary."

"That makes me feel so important," he said, placing a pin and shifting his eyes to my face.

"Well, you are. You're helping me look like a leader tonight. It takes a thousand little things to make this role work, so I owe you one. Or two. At least two."

"You all right?"

I looked up, not realizing how somber I'd gotten. "Yes. It's just a lot to deal with sometimes. I'm trying to hold it together, that's all."

Hale pulled a pin from the pile the maid had left us and held it up for me. "Use this next time you feel like things are falling apart. It'll help, I promise. Just focus on it and how something so little can do such a big job."

Slowly I took it, spinning it between my finger and thumb, and, at least for a moment, I believed it was true.

:)

The dress was red. Mom hadn't worn it in years, which was one of the reasons I chose it. Hale trimmed the long lace sleeves up to my elbows and pulled a few of the layers from beneath the gown so it wasn't quite as full. He was right about some of this being irreversible, but he'd handled it all so tastefully that even if Mom eventually wanted it back, she'd probably be thrilled with the alterations.

Eloise helped me do my hair, and it looked so smart, with braids leading back to a modest bun. I chose a tiara with rubies in it, and I looked like I was on fire.

It was beautiful, really. I knew that, and I was thankful for all the hands that had gone into making me look like someone who could be trusted with the decisions that had to be made on behalf of the country. It just felt old, older than I truly was, though maybe closer to the age I should behave. Sighing, I came to terms with the dress. This was who I had to be for now.

I was tugging at my seams in the studio hen Josie came up to talk to me. "That dress is amazing," she praised, unable to keep her fingers off the layers of satin.

I kept straightening, avoiding eye contact with her as I was sure I would blush after she had caught Kile and I in the hall. "It's my mother's." Perhaps she wouldn't mention it if I continued the conversation?

"I'm sorry about all that, by the way," she said quietly. "Don't think I've told you yet."

I swallowed. "Thank you, Josie."

Josie fidgeted and I could feel her eyes on me. "I won't tell anyone about you and Kile," she said quietly, "but I was wondering where he stands…"

I felt anger ping in the back of my head. "You mean, am I visiting other boys in their rooms under the cover of night?"

Josie became extremely still. "No. No! I was just thinking that you must be getting pretty close, so…"

I stood straight and turned to her. "I'm sure you can understand that it is extremely important at this point in the Selection that I don't 'kiss and tell' to anyone. I'm still very much invested in each of the Elite and will continue with my Selection as planned."

Josie pouted. "Well, I think you should figure it out already."

I felt my mouth fall open. "What?" How dare she?

Josie folded her arms over her chest. "You parade yourself around here like you're the Queen already. Making all these boys chase after you to remind yourself what a prize you are. As if being a princess isn't enough!"

I felt the sting of her words with a new heat because here I was sacrificing _everything_ for my people, and it felt like I was hearing their words spewing from her mouth. "Are you serious? Can you even imagine what it's like to be in my shoes?"

She sulked. "That's all I've ever wanted. Of course, that only matters to you when it's convenient."

My jaw was now set and I was sure my eyes were filled with flames. How. Dare. She?

"Excuse me?" I called to a passing maid. "Please escort Miss Josie to her room. I'm afraid she is breaking my concentration."

"Yes, Your Highness." The maid turned cheerfully to Josie, not worried about our personal issues and ready to do her job.

Josie huffed. "I hate you." She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room with the maid following closely behind her to make sure she made it all the way to her room.

I turn and squeezed my eyes shut against the tears. I could not cry right now. I had to present myself as a strong leader tonight. Everything that I had worked for and that everyone else had worked for was being peeled away by some cruel words from someone I was already annoyed by.

Kile sidled up to me. "What was that with Josie?"

"It's nothing," I told him, taking a breath through my nose to avoid crying.

Kile touched my arm gently on my elbow. "What did she say?"

I looked to him and offered him a sad smile. "Nothing that I haven't heard from my people every day already."

Kile ran his fingers down my arm. "I'll talk to her. You have enough on your plate right now without her adding to it."

I nodded a thanks to him.

He winked at me before heading toward the end of the stage that had been set up for all of the boys to sit at.

My seat was all alone on the other side of the stage. It looked absolutely sad. I took a breath and made my way to my seat. I was going to do all the hard work that went into my look tonight justice.

:)

The cameras went on, and I greeted the country as honestly as I could.

"Let me begin with the news you're most eager to hear. My mother is doing well. As I speak, she is healing in her room, with my father by her side." I tried to stop focusing on how I was standing or what I should do with my hands. Instead I thought of my parents, no doubt watching this in pajamas with doctor-approved snacks at their sides. And when I pictured that, I smiled. "We all know that their love story may be the truest one ever told. Though it has been no small task to step into my father's role.

"My brother, Ahren, is also a testament to the power of the deepest love. His devotion to Princess Camille over both time and distance has been constant and strong, and I can only imagine how incredibly romantic their wedding will be. And speaking of their wedding, tonight I will announce the Elite with the most votes that will be attending as my date."

"But first, an update on the country at large" – I glanced at my notes, thought I hated to do it – "some of the disquiet we've been experiencing has diminished over the last few weeks." In one way that was absolutely true, but as far as disquiet related to me, my nose ought to be growing as I spoke. "Taking into account how much work my father has put into the cause of peace abroad, the thought that we could finally be achieving a greater peace at home brings me extraordinary joy."

I hit on everything I was supposed to – the budget proposal, the upcoming start to the drilling project – and when I was all done, I searched the crowd for a few important faces. Lady Brice gave me a big nod, as did General Leger. I saw Grandma fidgeting, impatient with the lengthy announcements, and likely only holding on so she could hear the boys speak and see who would be my date to Ahren's wedding.

"Your Highness," Gavril bowed as he spoke. "May I say, considering the circumstances under which you've been thrust into this role, you are doing a fantastic job."

"Thank you, sir," I didn't know how genuine that statement was, but maybe him saying it would make other people think it.

"One has to wonder, if you've been working at such a pace, have you made any time for this lot over here?" he asked, nodding his head toward the Elite.

"Of course! I actually wouldn't even be dressed properly tonight if it weren't for Hale," I told him.

"Oh, really," he said, looking to Hale as if expecting more information.

"And you look gorgeous!" Hale called to me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"What else can you share with us?" Gavril pressed.

"I've been dating each of the Elite once a day, so they get an equal amount of time with me. Some of them have even come to memorize my dating schedule!"

Chuckles arose from our audience and from the Elite, and I hoped that this was as charming on camera as it was in my head.

"No doubt they are looking forward to their next day. Let's see what the boys have to say!" He whizzed over to the other side of the stage, leaving me alone and feeling on the spot even though the cameras had all likely followed him to the boys.

"All right, let's start down here. Sir Fox, how do you pass the time between dates with our dear princess?"

Fox smiled at me brightly. He really was cute. "I think mostly the lessons. Just when I think I am making a little progress, I realize that my date is tomorrow and I have to plan it!"

The audience chuckled again.

"A bit intense are they?" Gavril asked.

Fox nodded. "But I'm learning a lot. Just trying to be everything I need to be."

"I see. How are your lessons going, Sir Henri?" Gavril asked, turning the microphone to Henri.

"Lessons good. English learning and how to sit," Henri said with a smile.

The audience laughed again.

"I'm sure sitting is extremely important in these early lessons," Gavril said, looking for his next victim. "Sir Ean, I saw some very steamy pictures of you and the princess in the gardens recently. Care to comment."

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Gavril," Ean said so effortlessly that I honestly wished I had his arrogance. "However, I will say that the more time I spend with the princess, the harder it is to imagine life without her."

Sighs lifted from the audience.

"Oh?" Gavril said, raising his eyebrows. "What would you say to that, Sir Kile?"

Kile looked to me and smiled and half smile. "I don't think there was ever a moment in my life that I could imagine life without her. She's always been in my imagined future in some form or another."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"It's like she makes an impression that can never be undone," Gunner said, stealing the spotlight.

"How so?" Gavril pressed.

Gunner looked to me and fidgeted. "I thought I knew her well enough coming into this Selection. I thought I knew what to expect from her. And then I got to spend a little time with her. Getting to know her, she's nothing like I imagined her to be, but she's everything I never knew I wanted."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Was that a declaration of love on the _Report_?

"Well!" Gavril said, moving back toward Hale, "It seems the competition is heating up. And speaking of heat, that dress is absolutely incredible, Sir Hale."

"Thank you," Hale responded. "It was an honor to work on it for Her Highness. I've never felt more inspired than when I work on something for her."

"Is that a similar feeling for you created your design for the contest, Sir Kile?" Gavril asked him.

Kile looked from Gavril to me. "It's not just the contest even. Every architectural design I draw now has her influence in it somewhere. It's like it doesn't matter if it isn't for her."

"Labors of love all around! How marvelous!" Gavril said as he fluttered back to my side of the stage. "Since we are almost out of time, we should get to what we have all been waiting for!" He pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to me. "Who is the lucky winner, Your Highness?"

I nearly dropped the envelope but managed to hide it. I was so nervous. I slipped open the envelope and pulled out the paper, barely controlling my breath. I opened the sheet of paper and read the name aloud before I could react to it.

"Gunner Croft."


	18. The Crown - Chapter 10 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**Since I left you all on a cliffhanger for the last chapter, I worked extra hard to make time to get this chapter written. You'll start to notice that the book and this story are completely different at this point. The plot is going to start to thicken more and more!**

**Everthorne4life - I hated having to write Kile as not being her date, because there was so much room for romance there, but it was necessary for the story to progress.**

**marteeey - I try not to end on a cliffhanger often, but with the last chapter, it was really the only way to make it fit.**

**Luuiiisaaa - Yes! Gunner is getting super suspicious! The plot thickens with him around. I felt like it was important to keep the fight with Josie, because I think it was the moment that Eadlyn and Josie actually said something about how they were feeling instead of just snarky remarks at one another. Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Guest - Glad you are enjoying it! Hope this next chapter is fun for you too!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 10 - Re-Written**

NEENA SWORE TO ME THAT she had counted and recounted the votes. Gunner had the majority. I put Lady Brice on ensuring his idea was put into action immediately. The people had spoken, and they liked his idea best, or perhaps they liked him best and voted for his idea only to get him to go to the wedding with me? Regardless, he was now going to be my date.

I told Neena to add the French culture to his lessons right away. I wouldn't have been as worried if Kile had been the one going with me, but Gunner was hardly aware of social interactions of the high class here in Illea. As much as we had started bonding, he was still the farthest from me being close to, which, I suppose that meant that I should be grateful that he was the one that was chosen, but I couldn't help but be disappointed that Kile didn't win. I was really hoping he would go with me so the whole thing could be less stressful.

There were plenty of good things for the country to focus on, but with a mass elimination and some informant had mentioned the flowers that Marid had sent me. The way the article was written made me wish I had thrown the flowers out my window in a gratuitous show of annoyance, but I'm sure that too would have reflected poorly on me.

The stack of papers I read through had nothing on my mother recovering beautifully or the arrangements for Ahren's wedding that were in full-swing. No, they were full of gossip. I was painted to be a spoiled princess that was chasing after someone not even in my Selection and pushing away my Elite. Never mind that our live broadcast from the night before had given a lot of insight into how close I was getting with all of the boys. It was infuriating.

Even more annoying was that a few of the articles plastered pictures of Marid's face and mine next to each other, with a detailed commentary from Marid about how he'd missed out now that I'd begun my Selection process. I clenched the paper in my fists. I hadn't wanted to punch Jack in the face when he had done what he had, but I wished Marid was here now for me to take a good swing at him.

"Give me those," Neena insisted, balling up the papers and smooshing them into the trash can. "It seems they're reporting little news and plenty of gossip these days."

"Undoubtedly," Lady Brice agreed. "Focus less on what people say and more on what you can accomplish."

I nodded my head, knowing she was right. She told me things I felt sure my father would if he was in the room, and though it wasn't always easy, I felt compelled to listen.

"I just can't imagine any good I do coming to the spotlight with all of this in the way," I said. "There wasn't a single article about Gunner winning the contest and his idea being put into action soon. If my people voted it as the best idea why aren't they more excited about that?"

"It is curious," Lady Brice admitted.

"I assure you that I counted and re-counted the votes several times," Neena said. "I swear it was his idea that won."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my temples. "I just can't understand why they would vote for his idea and then not care when it actually wins. It's like I can do nothing right for my own people."

"Please, at least let me announce you," a guard said in a hushed tone as the door to the office flew open and Grandma waltzed in as though it were her very right, which, with her granddaughter on the other side of the door, I suppose it was.

"Grandma!" I said as I stood from my desk.

"These guards are ridiculous, child," she said as she approached the desk.

"I'm glad you came to see me," I told her, ignoring her comment and nodding to the guard, who closed the door.

"You're not wearing one of your mother's dresses to the wedding, are you?"

I shook my head. "Hale is actually making my dress for the wedding. I promise it will be breathtaking."

"Good!" she said, as though she had an entire speech prepared if I were planning to wear one of Mom's dresses. And she probably did.

"Come give me a hug, it's time for me to head out," she told me.

I walked around the desk and gave her a hug. "So soon?

"I can never stay too long. Your mother is recovering from a heart attack, and she still has the audacity to order me around. I know she's the Queen," she conceded, raising her hands in the air in surrender, "but I'm her mother, and that trumps queen any day."

I laughed. "I'll remember that for down the road."

"You do that," she said, rubbing my cheek. "And if you don't mind, get yourself a husband as soon as you can. I'm not getting any younger, and I'd like at least one great-grandchild that I don't have to go to France to see."

I laughed. "Okay. You head on home and make sure to call when you get there."

"Will do, honey. Will do."

I stood in silence, basking in the insanity that was my grandmother. I was sad that she wouldn't be joining us for Ahren's wedding in France. Especially with Kile not being my date now, I would need some backup.

"Shall I add baby-making to the next list of interview questions for Gavril?" Neena asked.

I laughed and moved back to my desk. "Let's get these budgets finished so we can move on."

:)

I took a seat next to Ahren on the plane for the moment while we are free to move about the cabin. He looked painfully worried as he stared out the window and I was almost annoyed that Gunner was with me and therefore I had to sit with him.

"Cheer up," I told him, patting his shoulder. "You're about to see the love of your life."

Ahren smiled at me. "I know. It's not Camille I'm worried about seeing."

I took his hand and looked out the window as well. "You can overcome this. No Queen can keep you from the woman you love, especially since she will be Queen soon enough herself."

Ahren didn't laugh at that. He stared into the clouds as though the answer to all of his problems would be there. "I love her," he said quietly.

I squeezed his hand in mine and smiled sadly at him. "I know. And she loves you. This is just the scary part. Everything else will be a part of your happily ever after."

Ahren turned and kissed my forehead. "It looks like you get to spend that part of the story with Gunner," he reminded me.

"He won the contest. I'm not sure how my people somehow managed to completely forget about his idea after they voted for it, because it was nowhere in the papers the last few weeks," I groaned.

Ahren squeezed my hand. "Keep working at it, Eady. They'll see you for who you are soon."

I smiled sadly at him. "I should get back to Gunner before he thinks I am avoiding him." I released his hand and stood front the seat.

"Eady," Ahren said, turning to look in Gunner's direction as though he thought he might overhear what he was about to say. Gunner was sleeping in his seat though. And what could he possibly have to say that he wouldn't be able to hear anyway? "I ran into him in the third floor halls recently…"

"He was up there again?" I asked. Not that the Elite were not allowed to roam the palace, but it was so odd for him to be up there multiple times after he claimed to be looking for the library and I told him there was only the one on the first floor.

Ahren nodded. "I don't think he was up to anything strange, but he said he thought we might have another library on the thirds floor."

I rolled my eyes. "I already told him there was only the one on the first floor."

"I did too," he said, then he returned his gaze to mine and motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in toward my twin and he whispered in my ear, "But I was lying."

I pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Wait… what?"

Ahren handed me a piece of paper. "You've been too busy for me to give this to you before."

"What is it?" I asked, afraid to open it.

"A map to what he was looking for," he told me.

I curled my fingers tightly around the paper. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ahren gave me a serious look. "Because what's in there is nothing any ordinary citizen would be looking for."

I cast a glance at Gunner, still resting peacefully in his seat. "I'll see if I can mention it while we're here. If I get any sense of something being off, he'll be eliminated."

"It might be more than that when you see what's in there," Ahren told me. He looked toward Mom and Dad resting in their seats. The doctor was brought along with us, but I'm sure Mom was still angry about it. "I didn't tell Dad. He has enough to worry about." He returned his gaze to me. "But I wanted to tell you so you can be careful."

"Thank you," I told him. I returned to my seat, now especially leery of Gunner and what could possibly be in the library that was so secret that even _I_ didn't know about it. If it was a secret from even the next in line for the throne, how could Gunner have known about it?

He seemed perfectly harmless as he slept. In fact, the most infamous thing about his so far had been the small tattoo on his wrist. Other than that, he had actually been almost boring. I had been considering eliminating him just because our dates hadn't had the same spark as some of the others. Now I had to consider eliminating him for an entirely different reason… and it was a frightening reason that I didn't even want to consider in my thoughts; treason.

:)

The French palace was buzzing with maids and butlers rushing to finish touches on what was already an absolutely gorgeous display of décor.

Our family was rushed into their rooms the moment we arrived. I was hoping that Ahren's room would be close to mine, but they placed Gunner in the room next to me and Ahren in the room adjoining Camille's. I should have known that was going to happen anyway. As soon as I was engaged to one of the Elite, he would be staying in the room that would adjoin mine. Still, I was hoping to be able to provide more support.

When Camille came to retrieve Ahren, I was fairly sure he wouldn't need my support anyway. That made the sinking feeling in my stomach return, because perhaps I was hoping he would be nearby so _he_ could support _me_.

The next day, Gunner and I walked through the halls together. We would be getting a lot of quality time this weekend as long as he did not decide to spend time alone in his room, which I was secretly hoping for now that Ahren had given me his information. I felt like the secret was burning in the back of my mind at all times.

"Wow!" Gunner said as he looked at all of the preparations. "This is really something!"

I smiled at him. "I knew their wedding would be extravagant, but this is definitely exceeding my expectations," I told him in a hushed tone.

"It definitely exceeds anything I've ever seen," he told me.

"What were the weddings you have been to like?" I asked him, glad that we could talk about anything but the secret library at the moment. Though, I would have to bring it up at some point to see why he was looking for it.

"The last wedding I attended was at a courthouse," he said plainly as he stared at all of the decorations and fresh flowers being put up.

"That is certainly more efficient," I told him.

"And way less expensive. I guess that doesn't matter when you're a princess," he added. There was an edge to his voice that he must have noticed because he turned to me as though he had forgotten he was speaking to a _princess_. "I just meant that princesses can afford this sort of thing," he said, almost afraid.

I raised my hand to calm him, mostly because he was being far too loud for the comfort of proprietary company. So much for those extra lessons I had him taking. "I understood what you meant," I told him.

Gunner looked relieved and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hands out of your pockets, and always offer me your arm while we are here," I reminded him.

"Right!" he said, pulling his hands from his pockets and obeying quickly. "Sorry. I'm really nervous."

"You're not the only one," I had meant to say the words in my head, but they slipped from my lips.

"So this is what I can look forward to if I get chosen?" he asked me.

I was relieved that he didn't respond to my comment and somehow take offense to it. "Think you can adjust to the lifestyle?" I asked him.

Gunner looked around dumbfounded. "It's going to take some time."

I felt a little more at ease, so I decided to bring up the subject I had been dreading. "Would you like to see the library here? I know that has been your interest back home."

"Could we?" he asked enthusiastically. "There are three in this palace, you know."

I was surprised by his answer. He wasn't even slightly taken aback by the sudden change of subject, much less the fact that I was basically calling him out on looking for a secret library in my palace at least twice. "I didn't know that," I told him.

"Let's go!" he said. "I bet they have an amazing selection of French literature here!"

"You must… really like books," I told him as we started down the hall toward the first library.

"I didn't mention it right away because I thought I might sound boring to you," he said, almost sheepishly. "I've already read all the books in the first floor library back at the palace."

"Is that why you were looking for another library?" I asked him.

Gunner nodded. "I had read that there were two libraries in the palace at one time, but I suppose the books were raided enough when your father was young that he had to consolidate them into one."

I almost sighed with relief. He wasn't looking for the _secret_ library, he was looking for one that had been removed long ago. At least he was just a painfully boring bookworm and not a conspiring rebel!

We turned the corner and came upon the library and his eyes lit up as I had never seen them before.

"Amazing! Do we have time to look at some?" he asked me.

"We have some time," I confirmed.

Gunner grabbed my hand like a small child and began pulling me through the library as though he had any idea where he was going. We spent the next hour in the library with him explaining what each book he became excited over was and how much he wished he could have a copy of it. It seemed strange that with everything readily available to him while he was an Elite that books would still be the thing that he desired the most.

For the first time in the Selection, I felt like I was seeing a side of Gunner that I thought wasn't there. He wasn't boring at all. He was excited by books, which was surprising considering his physique was well built. He could easily be in my guard if he wanted to be. I wondered if he did physical labor for his living where he lived. I didn't dare ask while he was opening several books and describing the plots as though they were his favorite movies. It was nice to see this side of him, and I was disappointed when I had to pull him from the library to get ready for the wedding.


	19. The Crown - Chapter 11 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I needed it to set up the next chapter and I didn't want to skip the wedding. :)**

**Luuuiiisaaa - I hope you like the wedding! I didn't go into as much detail as I wanted to, but I really want to get on with the story. :)**

**hunterofartemis126 - Yes! He's definitely up to something!**

**Van Sasdion - I completely agree! I wanted way more character development and some actual romance!**

**ArlenSH - Thank you! I am glad you asked! I try to update once a month before the last day of the month. Sometimes I get super inspired and post two chapters in one month. :)**

**Iav - Thanks! Keep checking back around the last week of each month for another update. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**The Crown - Chapter 11 - Re-Written**

THE WEDDING WAS ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING. The gardens had been transformed into a seating area with flowers organized everywhere as markers for pathways. The chairs were arranged in a circular pattern on either side of the aisle, with the most beautiful white runner going down the center with white and blue flowers lining either side.

An arch with flowers, greenery and white and blue sashes stood behind the stage where Camille and Ahren were standing, holding each other's hands as though they were afraid they might float away with happiness and needed to keep themselves together when they did.

The dress Hale made for me was gorgeous, but Camille's wedding gown put mine to complete shame. It almost made the suit they had prepared for Ahren look unbearably plain.

Everything was picture perfect in every way, right down to the adoring looks on my brother's and Camille's faces as they took their vows and the reddened face laughter that they had after their kiss. It was by far the most romantic thing I had ever seen, and while I was happy for my twin, I was also hoping that some day I would have the same thing.

Pictures felt like they took forever before we were ushered into the grand hall for the reception. I felt bad that Gunner had to stand aside and wait for me while the pictures were being done. I wasn't even in all of them but was required to stay nearby until all the photos were complete.

Gunner remembered to pull my chair out for me when we found our seats and I nodded a thanks to him. I couldn't praise him while we were here, because I didn't need the French news reporting on how the new Prince Consort's family thought so little of his wedding that they allowed their princess to bring a barely trained commoner as a date. I had already overheard some whispers that they thought me rude from brining him, because they felt it was entirely a publicity act. I felt terrible, because it wasn't far from the truth.

The food was incredible, even by my standards, so Gunner was excited to dig in. He commented on how delicious the food was after each thing that he tried.

I smiled at him and let him eat his fill. At least his table manners were all right.

I caught a glimpse of Mom touching her chest from the corner of my eye and turned to face her immediately. She waved me off and smiled.

"I'm fine," she mouthed.

I smiled at her. Even a flight to France, an extremely glamorous wedding, and the grueling photographs were not enough to hold my still healing mother back from her son's wedding.

Dad took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

I watched my parents and all their happiness as they looked into each other's eyes. I had seen this so many times, but it never appeared less magical to me. I looked to the table where Ahren and Camille were on display for the entire hall to see. The look was there too. That sparkling, warm, I-can't-live-without-you look that I could never actually imagine being able to give to another person. Yet, more than anything, I wished I had that right now.

Dessert was served and Gunner was ecstatic. "I'm not embarrassing you by eating all this food, right?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course not. As long as you aren't using your hands to eat, you are fine."

Gunner grinned at me. "I know it's probably hard for you to be here…with me… but I wanted to let you know that I'm really happy I got to be your date for this." He shrugged and broke eye contact for a minute. "And not just because the food is good and I probably would never have been able to fly to France in my life if I hadn't been picked. It's… really nice to be the only suiter for longer than a couple of hours."

"Is it hard for you?" I asked him, genuinely curious. "The Selection?"

Gunner ran his thumb over his dessert spoon and looked intently at the cake before him as though he wished he hadn't said anything now. "It wasn't at first, but now that we're down to the Elite, it's getting serious. And… I think we're all getting a little more attached than we thought we would."

I had considered that those feelings would exist soon, but I wasn't considering that the other boys might actually be fighting the very real fear that they would only ever see me again in the _Reports_.

"I think it must be much harder for you," he told me.

I looked to him with curiosity. "Why would you say that?"

He ran a thumb over his star tattoo on his wrist, hiding it beneath the table as though he was afraid of people seeing him fidgeting and make further comments about his being here. "I don't know how I would handle being chased by multiple girls, or how I would choose between them if I started to get feelings for more than one. It's scary enough for me to be feeling the way I do now."

"We are ready for your speech, Your Majesty," a butler told Dad, breaking me from the conversation.

Dad kissed the back of Mom's hand and went to the stage to give his speech. He spoke about the power of undying love and how pleased he was that his son found the happiness that he had with my mother.

We watched Ahren and Camille dance for the first time as a married couple. They looked incredibly happy together.

When the dancefloor was open for all guests, I excused myself to dance with Ahren, feeling the finality of the realization that I wouldn't be dancing with my twin anytime in the near future… unless I managed to get married myself and they would join.

"You look happy," I told him.

He smiled at me. "I am."

I grinned at him. "Are you ready for all of this?"

He shook his head. "Of course not…but," he looked to Camille, "I think I can handle it as long as we're together."

"I am happy for you," I told him.

"But you're also scared," he said knowingly.

"Am I so obvious?" I asked.

Ahren smiled at me sadly. "My one wish for you, is that you find what I found," he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "And not be rushed when you do," he laughed.

I laughed as well and smiled at my brother. I hoped somehow that his wish would come true, while at the same time, I was silently wishing for nothing more than his happiness.


	20. The Crown - Chapter 12 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I have returned with the latest chapter! This one is helping to set up the next chain of events, so I made sure to add a little more Kile and Eadlyn time into it so it wouldn't be quite so boring. Besides, I felt like I was missing some Kile and Eadlyn romance for a bit.**

**hunterofartemis126 - Thanks! :)**

**lav - This month was really hard to get any writing time in, but hopefully that will change soon!**

**Guest - Glad you like the story! Trying to get more writing time in soon.**

**Luuuiiisaaa - I'm glad! I wanted to give Ahren a proper wedding and show how happy he was to be marrying the love of his life, but I also didn't want to spend too much time on it, because I have the next part of the story that I am anxious to start on!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 12 - Re-Write**

THE FLIGHT HOME WAS TEAR-JERKING at best. I was so sad that I had to go home early while the rest of my family was able to stay and celebrate with Ahren and Camille. One week was not enough.

I had spent more time with Gunner than with Ahren and that was disheartening. I did learn several things about him, though, so it wasn't a complete disappointment. He loves books and could be very sweet when I was alone with him.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get more time with your family," Gunner told me as we rode in the car toward the palace.

"It's not your fault. I have responsibilities," I told him, looking out the window.

"Ouch," he said, wincing.

I realized what I had said and turned back to him. "Not that _you_ are just a responsibility! I just meant that there was a lot going on and, as the future Queen of Illea, I was unable to simply spend time with my family. Even if you hadn't been there I wouldn't have had much time with them-"

Gunner smiled at me slightly. "It's okay. I get it. Dating is basically a chore at this point to you, especially with everything else that is going on."

I sighed. "I wish it wasn't. I really have come to like all of you so much," I told him honestly. I gave him a smile. "And I am very glad I got to know you better during the trip. I'd love to hear which books you think my library is lacking sometime."

Gunner grinned at me. "I'll make you a list."

:)

Travel was so exhausting that the piles of paperwork that had been building while I was gone was a complete nightmare. Not to mention trying to maintain a strong presence in my boardroom with the advisors. Lady Brice and Neena were there for me as always, which was a comfort.

After my work was done, I retired to my bedroom. I had not joined the Elite for dinner, I was far too tired for that. And I had picked at my food while working in Dad's office anyway. I had regaled them all with stories of the wedding over breakfast and lunch anyway. The date schedule would pick back up tomorrow and they would all get their fair share of time with me anyway.

I opened the door and saw Kile laying on my bed. "How did you get in here?" I asked him.

Kile stretched and sat up. "Your maid likes me," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. "I'm not going to be very good company tonight. I'm completely worn out," I told him as I stepped up to the bed and flopped down on it next to him.

Kile leaned over me, smiling. "I've tolerated you in far worse moods. I think I can handle tired."

I smirked at him. "And what about my tolerating you?"

Kile brushed a curl from my face that I was too tired to even bother with. "I think you will manage."

I looked up at him for a long moment, wondering how I would feel right now if he had been with me all week to help me during the wedding instead of me entertaining Gunner. I wondered if I would have felt as at ease as I did in this moment.

I slid my fingers across his cheek. "I missed you."

Kile smiled at my softly. "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

I grinned at him. "Mind proving that?"

Kile grinned and brought his lips to mine.

My chest filled with air as I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. In the entire week that I was in France, I hadn't kissed anyone and I had forgotten how good it felt. And Kile was such a good kisser. My whole body ached for his attention.

Kile pressed into me and wrapped his hand into my hair.

I had missed him. I hadn't realized how much until that moment.

He releases me from the kiss too soon and grins down at me. "I should let you get some rest."

I sighed. "I can't even deny it."

He kissed my forehead and pushed off of the bed. "I'll see you at our date tomorrow."

I nodded and watched him leave.

He winked at me as he closed the door.

I groaned as I pulled myself up to change into my nightclothes. Tomorrow. Right.

:)

The meeting with the advisors was exhausting. At least no one was pushing declarations of war or other stupid ideas in front of me anymore. Still, it seemed that no matter how hard I was working, there would always be something new that needed my attention. Particularly in this meeting, where I was told about some _unrest_ among my people that sounded as though it went much deeper than just thinking I was a spoiled princess. The Castes issue was worse than ever and with my father abdicating the throne to me temporarily, it had only been my main goal to distract the country from it.

I slumped into the chair at my father's desk and sighed. How could I be this stupid? Of course continuing the distraction wasn't going to be enough. My parents asked me to do the Selection in order to create a distraction that would buy Dad the time he needed to handle the situation, not to distract them and hope they would forget about it. While my distraction may have been working better, the living situations in which my people found themselves was not changing in the slightest. How that enormous detail had slipped my mind seemed so juvenile to me now. I needed more than to change the public opinion about me, I needed to get to work. I needed to find a way to settle the unrest. I needed to know what was really happening with my people.

"Neena," I say without looking away from the stack of papers on the desk. "I need to have a weekly meeting with all of the Elite. I need them to come prepared to explain how life in their hometown is and how the Caste issue affects them personally. And I think I should visit each of their hometowns with them."

Lady Brice nearly drops her board. "Your Highness, with the current unrest, it would be very dangerous to be visiting the people right now. There have been several reports of riots and-"

"I know," I assure her. "I need a new distraction now that my brother's wedding is over. This should satisfy that need and give me the chance to see how things are in person. Perhaps even talk to some of my people."

Lady Brice nods. "I will ask General Leger to prepare guards for it."

I nod. I notice the latest _Reports _on my desk and am momentarily calmed by the fact that they were all about Ahren and Camille's wedding. A few pictures of me were there, but only as a guest, not the main attraction. It was nice to not be the center of attention for once. I was going to make the most of the time that I had.

"What's next?" I ask, ready to get some real work done.

:)

Kile's hands are on my back, pulling me closer as he deepens our kiss. He adjusts to be even closer until he is practically on top of me.

A glass falls over and we both break apart, looking in the direction of the sound.

Kile picks up the glass that hasn't broken but has spilled what little wine was in it on the picnic blanket. "Maybe next time we should actually _eat_ during our picnic," he says with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "But I can have food anytime."

He puts a towel over the wine spot and comes back to me for another kiss. His lips are so soft and warm and I feel so complete when he is kissing me. Like all of the things I am responsible for fade away while his lips are on mine.

He pulls back from the kiss and stares down at me for a moment before relaxing in his seat. "We really should eat though. Our lunch date is almost over."

I sigh. "If you insist."

"So what is the next event for the Selection?" he asks before popping a pretzel in his mouth.

"I'm going to visit the homes of each Elite," I tell him. "I realize you live here, so instead you can pick anywhere you want. I'm hoping to see the conditions my people are living in so I can better try to fix the unrest."

Kile nods. "That's a good idea. Better to work from what you see than your intel from guards."

"And I'm going to start having weekly meetings with all of the Elite. Many of you have experiences that I don't and I would like to put those experiences to work."

Kile grins at me and tacks a bite of his sandwich.

"What?" I ask.

Kile shakes his head, but the grin doesn't fade. "I was just thinking you have come a long way."

I take a sip of my wine and consider that for a moment. Kile has known me the longest of many people, so if he is seeing some personal growth, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on myself? "Because I'm not throwing temper tantrums over your sister stealing my tiaras anymore?"

Kile laughs. "It's more than that. You aren't just the attention seeking princess anymore. You are the acting Queen and working your butt off at it. I honestly don't think I've seen so much passion for your people from you before."

I consider his words. Could that be why my brother's wedding was so thoroughly covered in the _Reports_? My people are actually seeing the sacrifices I am making for them and how desperately I am trying to help them?

"And I enjoy your company a lot more now," Kile says, his eyes on his wine glass.

I smile at him. "I enjoy your company more now too."

He leans over and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Eady," he whispers into my hair. The action sending warmth and shivers down my body at the same time. "I want this."

I turn and kiss him, feeling a warmth fill my chest. When I come out of the kiss, I look at his eyes and see that sparkle that has been growing since we first started seeing each other in the new light. "I want this too."


	21. The Crown - Chapter 13 Re-Write

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry this one is so late! I hope it is still worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**The Crown - Chapter 13 - Re-Written**

KILE SPENDS THE FIRST HALF of our dinner date helping me to prepare some ideas for how I can bring gifts to the areas I visit during the next Selection event. He immediately rejects any of the idea that he thinks would be offensive or too over the top and helps me bring them down to the appropriate level.

At some point, I lose focus on the task we are attempting together and just stare up at him as if he were mine to devour with my eyes.

He scribbles out one of my written ideas and writes over it. He looks up and notices my gaze. "What?" he asks innocently.

I shake my head and give him a soft smile. "Nothing."

He lowers his eyebrows at me. "Nothing?"

I look at him from beneath my eyelashes. "I was just thinking that you are fairly good at this."

He lets out a soft laugh. "Are you telling me you expected anything less?"

I shake my head at him. "I'm still trying to determine how we got here."

He slides the paper back to me and hands me the pen. "Where?"

I resist the urge to bite my lower lip. "Us. Like this. I just… never imagined it."

He grins at me and there is an excitement in his eyes. "Me either," he says as he caresses my cheek with his fingers and cups my chin in his hand, bringing me closer as he leans in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

My heart quickens. I want to be closer to him. I want his arms around me. I want to feel his warmth.

He comes out of the kiss and looks at me, playing with a curl behind my ear with his fingers. "It's better than I could have imagined though."

I can't withhold the smile or the heat in my cheeks.

:)

Lady Brice goes through the plans for the gifts and the list of areas we will be visiting. She nods as she reads things, once in a while making little checks or marking in the margins. I am so grateful to have her helping me.

"I had to turn away another set of flowers from Marid today," Neena tells me as she hands me a few _Reports_ that I'm sure she has already scanned in hopes of hiding more bad news from me.

I sigh as I take the _Reports_. I look through the covers and the last one has a picture of me and a picture of Marid across the front with the headline "Forbidden Love?" in the corner it reads, "Exclusive interview with Marid reveals his deepest affections for Princess Eadlyn."

"I'll get these prepared," Lady Brice told me.

"Thank you," I tell her. It suddenly occurs to me that she has been around the longest. My father favors her. She is involved with everything to do with the royal family. I wonder how she came into the palace. How she obtained such a position and has managed to hold onto it. Not that she isn't amazing, I am just unsure with someone around my father's age in such a high status.

I look back to the _Reports_ and read some of them. Some are still releasing pictures of Ahren's wedding and the family spending time together. I wish I could have stayed longer. My jaw tightens when I come across a picture of Gunner and I at the wedding, I have my chin in my hand and am looking off longing across the table while Gunner is staring down at his plate. "It appears our Princess Eadlyn is quite in love with someone, just not the suiter she claims to be an Elite sitting beside her at Prince Ahren's wedding," the article reads. I slam the _Report_ shut and rub my temples. I was looking at my parents and thinking how sweet they were together, not daydreaming about some other guy!

I grab a stack of budgets and begin running through them.

"Hale asked if he could make you an outfit for your trip to his hometown," Neena informs me.

I look up to her. "Of course. Tell him he can start working on it right away."

Neena smirked at me. "I'm sure he already has."

I smile and turn back to the stack of papers on my desk.

:)

I return to my room at past ten in the evening. I wanted to soak in a bath, but I also wanted to fall into the bed and let exhaustion take over. I am unable to do that, because there is a blonde boy in my bed when I open the door.

"Do the other Elite ever ask where you go when you are in my room?" I ask him.

Kile smiles at me. "They assume I'm in my room working on my sketches."

I come over to the bed and lie down beside him, never breaking eye contact as he gazed over at her. "Don't you feel like it's unfair that you get to sneak in here whenever you want?"

Kile runs the back of his fingers across my chin. "I missed you."

I feel my heartbeat quicken. How am I always so entranced by that dreamy look in his eyes?

Kile cups my chin in his hand and leans in for a kiss. He guides me into a slow open mouth kiss as he runs his fingers down my neck and over my collarbone.

I take a deep breath in, his scent filling my entire lungs and making me fall into a frenzy of excitement. I want to feel his hands all over me. I want his lips on my skin.

Kile leans into me and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around him and pull him tight against me. His body stiffens a little before pressing into me and kissing me like he may never have another chance.

I run my hands down his back and feel his heart beating against mine.

Kile breaks the kiss and is breathing heavy. "Eady…"

I look up into his half-open eyes. "I love you," I whisper, surprised by my own words.

Kile's eyes widen and he smiles at me widely. "I love you too," he says before kissing me again with a restored passion.


End file.
